<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Высокий полет by Tamiraina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344513">Высокий полет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina'>Tamiraina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>На серебряных крыльях [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дамблдор думает, что Гарри находится в Испании с Дурслями. А Дурсли думают, что он со «своей судьбой», где бы он ни был. И, возможно, Гарри чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за лжи и им, и своим друзьям о том, где он находится. Но если они не хотят говорить ему, что происходит с Волдемортом, то и ему не обязательно сообщать им, что он занялся трюками на мотоцикле, верно? </p><p>Гарри-это-Скалл!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>На серебряных крыльях [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875010">High Flight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus">ThatOnePlatypus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Будет упомянуто несколько пейрингов, но ни один из них не будет «эндшпилем», так как эта история не о романтических чувствах. Это история о раскрытии персонажа. Эта история о том, как меняется характер Гарри и о его развитии. А также о семье, его друзьях и его путешествии.</p><p>На мой взгляд, это одна из лучших историй о том, как Гарри становится Скаллом. Я просто не смогла пройти мимо.</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри закрыл глаза, казалось, на целый час, хотя все длилось не больше мгновения, наслаждаясь отсутствием гравитации, свистящим вокруг воздухом и <em> свободой </em>.</p><p>Он летел, и это было великолепно.</p><p>Затем, мгновение спустя, он снова открыл глаза, хотя их не было видно под шлемом. В движении, которое заставило аудиторию затаить дыхание, он бросил свое тело еще выше вверх, пока его руки не стали единственным, что связывало его с байком. Гарри почувствовал волнение, когда его тело идеально изогнулось, позвоночник сам собой наклонился — и он встал на руки, в воздухе, на вращающемся мотоцикле.</p><p>Он одновременно бросал вызов гравитации и заигрывал со смертью.</p><p>Это было волнующе.</p><p>Затем сила тяжести снова возобладала, и он упал на сиденье, уцепившись ногами за байк, когда они тяжело приземлились. Не обращая внимания на легкий шок, Гарри продолжил, послав свой байк дальше и направившись к очередной рампе. Зрители, уже шальные от восторга и затаившие дыхание, взревели, когда он снова взлетел в небо. Усмехнувшись под шлемом, Гарри полностью отпустил свой байк и взлетел еще выше. Зрители ахнули. Он крутанулся вокруг себя, почти идеально совершив три сальто назад — <em> почти </em>, подумал он, ему придется снова поработать над этим.</p><p>Затем, с изяществом, которое приходит только с тяжелой работой, и той легкостью в воздухе, которая была у него в крови, он снова поймал свой байк и приземлился на арене, сделав полный круг прежде чем остановиться, взвизгнув шинами. Он встал на свой байк и отсалютовал зрителям. Невидимый под шлемом, он усмехнулся, когда публика взорвалась восторженными криками, а некоторые даже бросали попкорн. Черт, Гарри видел одну девушку, которая практически сняла свои топик.</p><p>С внутренним недоумением Гарри снова поклонился, прежде чем выехать с арены на одном только заднем колесе.</p><p>Когда он скрылся за занавесями и заглушил мотор, он услышал продолжающиеся аплодисменты зрителей и голос ведущего:</p><p>— Скалл, дамы и господа! — зарычал он на английском с сильным акцентом. — Невероятный, удивительный, <em> безумный </em>каскадер! Аплодисменты!</p><p>Гарри фыркнул, на этот раз слышно, когда припарковал свой байк. Оставив его остывать, он пошел дальше, махнув на ходу ухмыляющемуся Ульриху, одному из акробатов.</p><p>Безумный каскадер — это правда. То, что делал Гарри, большинство людей точно не сочтет безопасным и расслабляющим. Тем не менее, нигде и никогда он не чувствовал себя более свободно, чем когда он летел в воздухе, только одной рукой держась за байк и взлетая все выше и выше.</p><p>Полеты были в его крови. Он знал это, знал с одиннадцати лет, когда впервые сел на метлу и вошел в команду по квиддичу. И, как говорил Сириус, его отец был таким же.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся про себя, думая о Сириусе и его заколдованном летающем мотоцикле. Несмотря на то, что этот человек его не воспитал, в любом случае что-то от него должно было передаться. Потому что Гарри ощущал себя на байке, особенно на летящем, так же естественно, как и на метле.</p><p>Возможно, подумал он про себя, ему следует рассказать об этом своему крестному, когда в следующий раз увидит его. Сириус хотел бы знать, не так ли? И конечно, он бы понял.</p><p><em> Понял бы? </em> Прошептал коварный тихий голос в его голове, пробуждая чувство вины. <em> Ему понравится то, что ты подвергаешь себя — всех — опасности из-за прихоти? Безответственно. </em></p><p>Но Гарри позволил себе лишь несколько секунд вины, прежде чем с яростью подавил ее голос.</p><p>Безответственно? <em> Безответственно?! </em> Безответственно было оставить его <em> одного </em> и без новостей после того, как Волдеморт похитил его и использовал для возвращения к жизни! Безответственно было заставить его чувствовать себя таким покинутым, таким нелюбимым! Оставить его в доме его <em> тети </em> , где его никогда не хотели видеть, и надеяться, что они снова примут его и не будут задавать никаких вопросов — <em> это </em>было безответственно.</p><p>Да, это отлично сработало, с горечью подумал Гарри. Он махнул Даниэле, укротительнице, когда проходил мимо, женщина с любовью улыбнулась ему в ответ. Более нежно, чем его так называемая семья когда-либо смотрела на него. Где сейчас его <em> родственники </em>? Где-то далеко от него.</p><p>Дурсли уехали в отпуск в Испанию на два месяца.</p><p>Гарри, конечно же, с собой не взяли.</p><p>Тем не менее, они не могли оставить его одного, и он не мог поехать с ними. Итак, Гарри решил, что <em> на самом деле </em> он не бесполезен, он может позаботиться о себе и <em> обставить </em> и Дурслей, и Дамблдора, и тех бесхребетных ублюдков, которые его послушали и не писали ему, когда ему было хуже всего. <em> Когда он видел во сне, как умирает Седрик, каждую ночь... </em></p><p>Тогда Гарри был <em> очень </em>зол на весь мир и на своих друзей. Конечно, он время от времени чувствовал себя немного виноватым, за то, что ушел, ничего никому не сказав. За то, что подверг себя опасности, зная, что они будут волноваться. Но он не пожалел о своем решении. У Дамблдора сложилось впечатление, что Гарри в Испании с Дурслями, а Дурсли считали, что он со «своей судьбой», где бы он ни был.</p><p>И вот, возможно впервые в жизни, Гарри был <em> свободен </em>. Действительно, на самом деле свободен делать все, что хотел.</p><p>Теперь ничто не удержит его в клетке, думал он.</p><p>Поэтому он взял сумку со сменой одежды, деньги — маггловские, конечно же — и пошел в ближайший супермаркет, решив замаскироваться. Он купил первую найденную им краску для волос, которая на самом деле могла сработать на черных волосах. Это оказался фиолетовый цвет. Затем Гарри покрасил волосы и намазал лицо тональным кремом, чтобы спрятать шрам. На самом деле он хотел спрятать только свой шрам, но тон был слишком бледным, и было ясно, что он пытается что-то скрыть. И чтобы скрыть свою ошибку, ему пришлось сделать так, чтобы <em> все его лицо </em> было белым, как у покойника.</p><p>Как только он закончил красить волосы и наносить грим, он пошел в оптику и попросил новые линзы. Его очки хорошо ему подходили, но они были слишком узнаваемы и непрактичны. Или он так думал, по крайней мере, пока не пошел в оптику. Оказалось, что у его очков <em> вообще </em>не было правильного рецепта.</p><p>Оптик за сумму, которая, к счастью, у Гарри <em> была </em> , дал ему новые очки, которые выглядели так же, как и старые. И то, что он так ясно увидел окружающий мир, ошарашило его. Оптик также добавил упаковку прозрачных контактных линз и, по отдельной просьбе, упаковку <em> фиолетовых </em>контактных линз.</p><p>Ибо <em> кто </em>будет искать Гарри Поттера под видом эмо-подростка с фиолетовыми волосами и глазами? Никто.</p><p>Маскировка — это, конечно, отлично, но выделяться из толпы, когда тебя разыскивают, было настолько глупо, что никто <em> даже не подумал бы </em> об этом. Так глупо, что это было почти гениально.</p><p>Следующим шагом в его «плане свободы» было найти место для проживания. Косая аллея даже не рассматривалась, как вариант. Гарри совершил эту ошибку в прошлый раз, и за ним следили не только Дамблдор и все взрослые в округе, но и сам министр магии. На этот раз он не хотел давать <em> и шанса </em>, что его поймают.</p><p>Он хотел свободы. Он хотел остаться один. Вдали от непостоянной публики, которая меняла свое мнение о нем каждый вторник. Вдали от отсталого общества, которое хотело не Гарри, а <em> Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Выжил </em>.</p><p>Гарри надоело быть Гарри Поттером. Он хотел быть просто Гарри или даже кем-то еще. Кем-то обычным. Каким он всегда хотел быть.</p><p>Поэтому он планировал найти где-нибудь дешевую комнату и, возможно, работу. Что с помощью недавно приобретенной пары сапог на толстой подошве оказалось проще, чем он думал, поскольку он мог сойти за кого-то старше, чем он был на самом деле. Ура гриму и эмо-прикиду!</p><p>Хотя то, что он нашел работу, было в основном чистой удачей.</p><p>Практически в буквальном смысле он налетел на паникующего циркача. Как только они оба извинились друг перед другом, Гарри заметил обеспокоенное выражение лица мужчины. И прежде чем он успел подумать об этом, спросил, может ли он чем-нибудь помочь.</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил мужчина по-английски с очень сильном акцентом, странно оглядывая него, — ты можешь управлять мотоциклом?</p><p>— Мотоциклом... — Гарри умолк, внезапно увидев большой плакат с мотоциклистом, летящем сквозь стену огня. У него перехватило дыхание, и он указал на плакат. — Так?</p><p>— Да, именно так, — сказал мужчина, быстро кивая.</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что на него нашло, но он просто кивнул, пребывая в восторге от плаката. Человек, который слишком явно вздохнул с облегчением, чтобы на самом деле сомневаться в нем, немедленно потащил его в цирк. Затем он представил его нескольким людям, которые сразу же оживились, даже если и сомневались, когда они увидели его. Гарри не все понял, так как они говорили на том, что <em> звучало </em> как румынский, но он предположил бы, что у них были какие-то проблемы с парнем, который должен был делать трюки на мотоцикле и срочно нуждался в <em> замене </em>.</p><p>— Покажи нам, — практически скомандовала одна из женщин — Даниэла, как позже узнает Гарри — так, как если бы он был одним из ее тигров.</p><p>— Хм, мне нужна... — Гарри указал на себя, совершенно уверенный, что он не должен пытаться ездить на мотоцикле без защитной одежды. (Он проигнорировал тихий голос, который немного истерически говорил ему, что он вообще не должен пытаться ездить на мотоцикле.) — Экипировка.</p><p>— У тебя нет ничего? — спросил человек, который привел его, снова впадая в панику.</p><p>— Я оставил все дома, — соврал Гарри, мысленно давая себе подзатыльник за то, что лгал им — он должен был сказать им правду, прежде чем бесповоротно втравить себя в неприятности и оказаться в больнице. Трюки на байке? О чем он <em> думает </em>?</p><p>— А где <em> дом </em>? — резко спросила Даниэла.</p><p>— Далеко, — сказал Гарри, и часть его гнева на родственников просочилась наружу. Это не ложь — он уже <em> сделал </em>первый шаг в направлении, куда, в конце концов, намеревался бежать, и он даже не рядом с Сурреем сейчас. Не то чтобы он действительно считал Тисовую улицу своим домом.</p><p>— Ах, — просто сказала одна женщина, старше, чем другие, показывая какое-то понимание, — ну, идем.</p><p>Женщина по имени Старая Миха — хотя ее полное имя было Михайла — привела его в трейлер, который был недалеко оттуда. У нее было доброе лицо, морщинистое и обветренное, и тонкие белые волосы. По дороге она объяснила на своем неплохом английском, что предыдущий каскадёр, Василе, получил травму во время тренировки, и его пришлось отправить в больницу. Он останется там на несколько месяцев, и цирк не мог себе этого позволить — трюки с мотоциклами были тем, чем они были <em> известны </em>.</p><p>— Если ты умеешь водить, — сказала она Гарри, роясь в гардеробе Василе, — ты можешь остаться в трейлере Василе, пока его нет. Тебе ведь нужно место, чтобы остаться, так?</p><p>— Да, — признался Гарри под знающим взглядом женщины.</p><p>— Да, многие, кто присоединяется к цирку, убегают от семьи или от улицы, — согласилась она, не спрашивая его, что заставило <em> его </em>бежать из дома. — Нам все равно. Мы свободны.</p><p>При этом она вручила ему обтягивающий черный мотоциклетный костюм и шлем — по-видимому те, которыми пользовался Василе, когда был младше. Они не совсем подошли Гарри, но на данный момент сойдет. Поэтому он надел их и вернулся туда, где его ждала группа — больше, чем раньше. Люди собрались, чтобы увидеть, как он управляется с мотоциклом. Он сглотнул, невидимый под шлемом, а затем забрался на байк.</p><p>Минуту спустя он включил зажигание, и рев мотоцикла, казалось, пронзил его. Он нашел этот звук странно утешительным, знакомым, как старая колыбельная из тех снов о мотоциклах, которые он видел. Двигатель, почти оживший между его ног, немного напомнил ему Клювокрыла, когда он впервые оказался на спине этого грозного существа.</p><p><em> Правильно </em> , подумал он, <em> в этом нет ничего нового </em>.</p><p>В конце концов, он летал на метле, хрупком куске дерева, со смертоносными мячами, которые пытались сбить его, когда ему было одиннадцать. Он летал на спине гиппогрифа. Он обогнал <em> дракона </em>. Что ему какой-то мотоцикл по сравнению со всем этим?</p><p>
  <em> Смертельные трюки? Он занимается этим на регулярной основе. </em>
</p><p>Все страхи рассеялись, когда он позволил колесу начать вращаться, заставляя пыль подняться в воздух. И с усмешкой, которую никто не мог видеть, он поспешил к прыжковой рампе.</p><p>В ту секунду, когда он оторвался землю, Гарри понял, что <em> это </em> — это будет его свобода, это будет <em> все </em>.</p><p>Как одиннадцатилетний Гарри Поттер однажды позволил своим инстинктам управлять метлой, чтобы поймать стеклянный шарик, четырнадцатилетний Гарри Поттер позволил своим инстинктам взяться за дело, чтобы вести мотоцикл по воздуху, крича от восторга. Точно так же, как МакГонагалл немедленно зачислила его в факультетскую команду, Старая Миха немедленно приняла его в цирк.</p><p>Что ж. Как только он приземлился, он снова помчался к рампе, чтобы попробовать еще более дерзкий трюк. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Чувствовать воздух вокруг себя, <em> инстинктивно </em>зная, как двигаться, пытаясь бросить вызов всем законам физики и даже больше... Это было удивительно.</p><p>Когда он в последний раз приземлился и снял шлем, Старая Миха засмеялась над его восторженной, хотя и слегка застенчивой улыбкой, и покрасневшим лицом. Затем, повернувшись к остальным членам цирка, она спросила, есть ли у них возражения — у них их не было, и они выглядели счастливыми и облегченными, а некоторые — невольно впечатленными его выступлением.</p><p>— Ну, тогда, похоже, мы согласны, — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Гарри, который чувствовал себя как во сне. — Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Я, э-э... — Гарри запнулся, немного побледнев. Что если они узнают его? Что если его узнают не они, а кто-то другой? Он мог подвергнуть их всех опасности и...</p><p>Старая Миха, смотря на него слишком понимающе, сжала его плечо и тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>Гарри задумался, о чем она думает. Он не был бездомным и не сбежал от плохого обращения. Дурсли <em> не били </em> его. Они были немного подлыми, конечно, и ужасными людьми, но могло быть и хуже!</p><p>Просто его имя... ладно, будучи Гарри Поттером, он никогда не чувствовал себя <em> в полной мере </em> собой. К нему прилагалось столько всего, что могло принести уйму проблем...</p><p>— Давайте дадим ему новое имя, — сказала Старая Миха, поворачиваясь к толпе циркачей.</p><p>— Пурпур! — крикнул кто-то, заставив других засмеяться. — Назовите его Пурпур!</p><p>— Это совсем не оригинально, придурок! — ответил кто-то еще.</p><p>— Да? У тебя есть идея получше?</p><p>— Он бледный, как смерть, — вклинился кто-то. — Назовите его Скалл*!</p><p>На мгновение воцарилась тишина, когда все обернулись, чтобы осмотреть очень бледное из-за маленькой ошибки с тональником лицо Гарри. Было несколько задумчивых кивков. В конце концов кто-то крикнул, что это хорошая идея. Все они бурно согласились, и Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку при их энтузиазме. Старая Миха повернулась к нему.</p><p>— Теперь ты удивительный Скалл, — сказала она, — пока Василе не вернется.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал он, улыбаясь чуть шире. Ну, он уже выглядел как эмо. Эмо-имя будет в тему. — Значит, Скалл.</p><p>После этого он приобрел подходящие ему экипировку и шлем. Деньги не были проблемой, потому что цирк заплатил ему и у него еще оставались деньги из тех, что он взял с собой. Так как он уже собирался делать что-то, выходящее из ряда вон, он приобрел фиолетовый костюм, который подходит ему как вторая кожа, и шлем, который был фиолетово-белым.</p><p>Гарри на самом деле не любил фиолетовый <em> так </em>сильно, но если он будет играть роль обожающего фиолетовый эмо, то он собирался оторваться по полной.</p><p>Тем временем он начал серьезно тренироваться, просматривая записи трюков Василе и пытаясь их воспроизвести. Он может быть естественным в полете и вождении, но он не умеет прыгать через обручи огня, когда грузовики летают над его головой, все время совершая прыжки в воздухе.</p><p>Естественно, что в первый раз, когда он попытался сделать что-то более сложное, чем стойка в воздухе, он упал.</p><p>Снова.</p><p>И снова.</p><p>Во время этих тренировок Гарри много раз падал, но так или иначе он никогда не получал травмы. Он падал, думая, что именно так он умрет. Будет побежден его собственным идиотизмом и высокомерием там, где сам Волдеморт потерпел неудачу. С каждой аварией он думал, что эта будет последней. И черт возьми, это было так <em> больно </em>, как будто она была последней.</p><p>Но затем он снова вставал, как будто ничего не случилось. О, конечно, он чувствовал себя как один огромный синяк, как будто Дадли только что догнал его и практиковал на нем удары ногами несколько часов. Подъем заставлял его вздрагивать и стонать, и он всегда был глупо рад за костюм и шлем, которые, вероятно, помогали, потому что он не мог представить, как плохо он будет чувствовать себя без них. Он чувствовал, что только что провел боксерский поединок с Дракучей ивой, будто его уронил зачарованный Добби бладжер.</p><p>И все же он вставал каждый раз. С каждым шагом он чувствовал себя все лучше, пока просто не брал байк и не садился на него снова. И снова. Его не волновали синяки — он всегда быстро исцелялся.</p><p>Если ему будет больно, он встанет. Если его байк сломается, он его починит. Если он провалит трюк, он будет повторять его, пока не сможет выполнить. Независимо от того, сколько раз он падал.</p><p>Другие говорили, что он был естественным в этом. По-видимому, даже с учетом того, сколько раз он потерпел крах, его выживание и его успехи — которые были не просто неудачами, как это ни удивительно — были невероятными, и он становился лучше <em> слишком быстро </em>.</p><p>Ему понадобилось чуть больше недели, чтобы, наконец, быть готовым к арене. Неделя, полная непрерывных тренировок, мучительных сбоев, проклятий и просмотра множества записей трюков, сделанных другими... Но неделя. По словам Старой Михи, это было невероятно.</p><p>Гарри не знал об этом, но он знал, что он не чувствовал себя готовым выйти на арену.</p><p>Гарри думал, что возненавидит это. Возненавидит внимание, зрителей, славу, как было всегда. Он думал, что это вернет воспоминания о турнире и смертельных заданиях, о захвате кубка, а <em> затем о кладбище и Седрике... </em></p><p>Но в тот момент, когда он был в воздухе, он забыл об этом. Он забыл, что он Гарри Поттер, и позволил <em> Скаллу </em>существовать.</p><p>Он слышал, как зрители затаивали дыхание на каждом его смелом трюке, слышал, как они кричат и болеют за него, проживают его трюки вместе с ним, и он вдруг почувствовал, что к <em> этому </em>, как Скалл, не как Гарри, он может привыкнуть. Его любили за то, что он делал и ради чего работал, его поддерживали люди, которым искренне нравилось его шоу. Их действительно не волновало его имя или его внешность.</p><p>Они показывали, что хотят, чтобы он летел, чтобы со смехом бросил вызов смерти — то, что он с удовольствием будет делать.</p><p>Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным, как когда был Скаллом.</p><p>Ему было все равно, что у него были другие обязанности. Что он лгал людям, которые заботились о нем, о том, где он был и чем занимался. Ему было все равно, что подвергая себя опасности, он, вероятно, подвергал опасности <em> всех </em> . Что если его друзья увидят его, у них будет сердечный приступ. Что, если Дамблдор увидит его, то, вероятно, будет гневно и разочарованно смотреть на него, как будто он <em> ожидал лучшего </em>.</p><p>Гарри, возможно, это все немного беспокоило бы, если бы ему не надоело. Быть Гарри.</p><p>Значит, он <em> не будет </em> Гарри.</p><p>Он был Скаллом, он был свободен, и если он хотел летать и снова бросать вызов гравитации и смерти, он сделал это, и остальные могут идти есть лимонные дольки в другом месте.</p><p>Кроме того, подумал он с горечью, это не может продолжаться долго.</p><p>Он очень быстро выучил румынский. Вынуждать всех вокруг говорить только по-английски, чтобы заставить цирк работать, было не самой хорошей идеей. Он также тренировал свою гибкость и равновесие с акробатами цирка и другими артистами. На шоу были не только трюки. Постепенно он создавал себе место, похожее на дом.</p><p>Но, в конце концов, он не собирался возвращаться с ними в Румынию. Василе вернется в начале августа, а он вернется к Дурслям.</p><p>— Эй, Скалл! — крикнул кто-то, вытащив его из горьких мыслей. Он обернулся и увидел, что Даниела улыбается ему, держа на руках львёнка. Она продолжила по-румынски. — <em> Они хотят снова тебя увидеть. Шевелись, сегодня вечером ты летишь дважды. </em></p><p>— <em> Конечно </em>, — сказал он, улыбаясь ей, хотя она и не могла видеть.</p><p>И когда он вернулся на арену, где публика ждала, когда он снова придет и прыгнет через пылающие обручи на своем байке, Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку.</p><p>Неважно, что он в конце концов вернется к своей занятой, напряженной жизни. На данный момент он был Скаллом. У него не было никаких ограничений, никаких обязательств, кроме тех, которые он сам на себя наложил.</p><p>И он наслаждался этим временем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Скорее всего это и так все знают, на на всякий случай:<br/>Скалл - Scull (англ.) - Череп</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В этой главе, как и в фанфике в целом, полно пропусков времени. События первой главы происходили летом между четвертым и пятым курсами Гарри. Эта глава происходит в течение пятого года, от Рождества до лета.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Сириус следовал за своим крестником, виляя хвостом от любопытства, пока они пробирались сквозь толпу на оживленных улицах маггловского города. Он не хотел нарушать ничье доверие, соглашаясь на план Гарри, но факт был в том, что они оба чувствовали, что задыхаются в этом старом гниющем, полном темной магии доме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому, когда подросток, которому тяжело было видеть Уизли такими напряженными — а Артур еще не полностью оправился от укуса змеи — легкомысленно предложил им обоим немного прогуляться, Сириус, несмотря на здравый смысл, согласился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот факт, что руки Гарри слегка дрожали, когда он смотрел через грязное окно, как падает снег, тоже помог. Сириус помнил годы, когда он тоже сидел там и ждал предлога, чтобы вырваться на свободу. Именно Джеймс в конце концов выпустил его из клетки, а Поттеры предложили ему дом. Теперь настала его очередь выпустить из клетки Гарри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, он и не был лучшим крестным отцом, наделал много глупостей и, вероятно, был последним человеком, на чьи попечение следовало оставить мятежного подростка, но... Но ему нравилось думать, что он может помочь Гарри, хотя бы немного. Что, возможно, если он так поступит, Джеймс не будет сильно злиться на него, когда они увидятся снова, за то, что он так облажался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Сириус улыбнулся ему и кивнул, ответная лучезарная улыбка Гарри более чем стоила всей головной боли, которую устроит ему Орден, когда обнаружит, что они сбежали из города.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фиолетовый... ладно. Это тоже того стоило, и Сириусу стало больно за Джеймса, потому что он знал, что его старый друг много смеялся бы при виде этой нелепой — но эффективной — маскировки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты... </span>
  <em>
    <span>фиолетовый</span>
  </em>
  <span>? — спросил он своего крестника, когда тот вышел из ванной, бледный как смерть, с крашеными волосами, в фиолетовых контактных линзах и старой черной кожаной куртке на плечах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что кто увидит меня и подумает: «</span>
  <em>
    <span>О, смотрите, это явно Гарри Поттер</span>
  </em>
  <span>», — ответил Гарри с широкой улыбкой. Он крутанулся вокруг себя, раскинув руки, как шоумен перед аудиторией. — Разве я не выгляжу идеальным эмо-отбросом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот именно, — фыркнул Сириус, а затем весело добавил. — Тебе просто не хватает пирсинга и фиолетовой косметики в добавок к мертвенно-бледному лицу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По выражению лица Гарри Сириус понял, что его крестник </span>
  <em>
    <span>действительно </span>
  </em>
  <span>обдумывает эту идею. Ха. Джеймс, вероятно, рыдал бы от смеха, а Лили отчаянно и весело качала бы головой, где бы они ни находились. Сириус был уже в двух секундах от того, чтобы упасть на пол, завывая от смеха. Это была истерика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, маскировка работала невероятно хорошо, как обнаружил Сириус, пока они шли. Никто не хотел подходить к фиолетовому панку в кожаной куртке и сапогах, и к его большой облезлой черной собаке. Сириус залаял собачьим смехом, когда еще пара грубоватых подростков с опаской обошла их стороной. Ему казалось, что в этом наряде его крестник больше выглядит на восемнадцать, чем на пятнадцать. Наверное, все дело было в черном цвете и коже, а также в ботинках на толстой подошве. Ну, и в гриме.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри огляделся вокруг, с некоторым любопытством разглядывая рождественские гирлянды и другую атрибутику. Сириус мог сказать, что он наслаждался этим временем вдали от штаб-квартиры. Несмотря на грим, его щеки слегка покраснели от холода, но он, похоже, был не против. На самом деле, Сириус готов был поспорить, что сейчас он наслаждается тем простым фактом, что воздух был лишен пыли и тёмной магии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не было ни запаха плесени, ни воплей баньши, ни параноидальных авроров, следящих за каждым их движение сквозь стены. Никакого отчаяния, витающего в воздухе — на самом деле, все было наоборот, с Рождественским ликованием вокруг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из-за того, каким ужасным был старый дом, Сириус почти забыл о Рождестве, и он подумал, что Гарри, возможно, тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя у Гарри тоже могло быть меньше проблем со временем, чем у него. Мерлин знал, что с тех пор, как он покинул Азкабан, Сириус потерял счет многим вещам, и время было лишь одной из них.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уже не в первый раз с тех пор, как они ушли — и, боги, Сириус искренне надеялся, что Орден не заметит их исчезновения, — человек-пес задавался вопросом, куда же его крестник их ведет. Если он куда-то их ведет, а не просто наслаждается прогулкой на свободе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тем не менее, Гарри, казалось, знал эти улицы достаточно хорошо, и даже был знаком с несколькими глухими переулками, которые выглядели так, как будто они видели лучшие дни. Таким образом, Сириус подумал, что, возможно, у него есть цель. Или, может быть, ему просто понравился город, когда он был там в последний раз — интересно, когда это было — и почему они уехали из Лондона на «Ночном Рыцаре»?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только когда они пересеклись с парой незнакомцев, которые, похоже, его узнали, Сириус начал думать, что, возможно, у Гарри есть несколько собственных секретов. Может быть, он уже не раз сбегал из города, переодевшись в фиолетовый костюм, и никто ничего не узнал — и, о, Альбус съест собственную шляпу, радостно подумал он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скалл</span>
  </em>
  <span>? — недоверчиво переспросил один из мужчин, прежде чем немедленно широко улыбнуться Гарри, словно он был восьмым чудом света, и заговорить с ним в быстром темпе — это был </span>
  <em>
    <span>румынский</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще более шокирующим было то, что Гарри — неужели этот человек назвал его </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скаллом</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>?</em> Сириусу придется объяснить ему, что не стоит вкладывать слишком много в панковскую маскировку — немедленно ответил, было заметно, что он немного удивлен, но рад их видеть. Ответил тоже на румынском.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус снова задумался, чем же, черт возьми, занимается его крестник в свободное время. Когда он успел выучить румынский? Если подумать, то, возможно, от кого-нибудь из Дурмстранга. Разве Гарри не писал, что они с Гермионой начинают интересоваться языками и заклинаниями, которые используются для облегчения их изучения? В прошлом году он упоминал, что его друг из Шармбатона учит его французскому, верно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или, может быть, те двое парней, которые улыбались Гарри так, будто знали его всю свою жизнь, были теми, кто его учил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус не совсем понимал, что делать с тем фактом, что он явно не знал о своем </span>
  <span>крестнике столько, сколько хотел. Но в конце концов, он сам виноват, что его с ним не было, не так ли? Он не раз нарушал свои обязанности. Он не раз подводил </span>
  <em>
    <span>Гарри</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, это Бродяга, — внезапно сказал Гарри, привлекая внимание Сириуса, так как это было сказано по-английски. — Он очень умный, но не понимает по-румынски, — он с усмешкой повернулся к крестному. — Бродяга, поздоровайся!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус ухмыльнулся собачьей ухмылкой в ответ и, сев на задние лапы, махнул передней, издав короткий лай. Мужчины секунду смотрели на него, потом рассмеялись и погладили по голове. Они поздравили Гарри — по-английски, но с акцентом — с тем, что у него такая хорошая и умная собака, а потом спросили, не хочет ли он прийти на трек. Сириус немного растерялся. На трек?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах, я не знаю, — сказал Гарри, бросив на него взгляд и слегка поморщившись, — я не уверен, как отреагирует Бродяга, и я не хочу сажать его на поводок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ладно тебе, Скалл, — сказал тот, что слева, — кажется, его звали Андрей, — без цирка и Василе тут не очень-то весело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты хочешь сказать, что проиграл все свои ставки, — невозмутимо сказал Гарри, — тебе повезло, что я не сказал старой Михе, куда мы ходили поздно ночью. — Он повернулся к Бродяге и сказал ему. — Старая Миха терпеть не может ставки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуйста, Скалл, подумай о нас, мы остались совсем одни, когда все, кого мы любим, ушли с цирком, — жалобно проскулил второй человек, Ян. Он добавил, явно пытаясь пробудить чувство вины. — Даже </span>
  <em>
    <span>ты </span>
  </em>
  <span>бросил нас, хотя сказал, что не уйдешь с цирком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, потому что мне вообще-то нужно было идти в школу, — фыркнул Гарри. Когда двое мужчин, казалось, снова собирались заныть, Гарри поднял руку в перчатке, чтобы прервать их. — Кроме того, у меня нет байка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ян и Андрей переглянулись. Сириус был </span>
  <em>
    <span>сильно </span>
  </em>
  <span>сбит с толку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С этим можно помочь, — заверил его Андрей. Когда Гарри снова открыл рот, чтобы возразить, он поспешил добавить. — Так же, как и с экипировкой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри одарил его </span>
  <em>
    <span>взглядом</span>
  </em>
  <span>, который сильно напомнил Сириусу Лили, когда их застукали за подстраиванием шалости ничего не подозревающим новичкам. У Андрея хватило наглости застенчиво улыбнуться его крестнику, в то время как Ян сделал то, что, вероятно, </span>
  <em>
    <span>должно </span>
  </em>
  <span>было быть щенячьими глазами. На Гарри это явно не произвело впечатления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец, он раздраженно повернулся к Сириусу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бродяга, если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы отправились на трек, так и скажи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус вопросительно заскулил, склонив голову набок. Он уже начал догадываться, к чему идет дело. И все же ничто не могло подготовить его к тем словам, которые произнес Гарри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах, трек — это не совсем </span>
  <em>
    <span>легальная </span>
  </em>
  <span>площадка для трюков на мотоциклах, — сказал Гарри, слегка поморщившись, когда глаза его крестного расширились. Он пожал плечами. — Я не так уж плох в этом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не так уж и плох, — пробормотал Ян, качая головой. А потом с усмешкой добавил. — Безумный Скалл разговаривает с собакой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С очень умной собакой, — возразил Гарри, прежде чем снова повернуться к Сириусу. — Левая лапа, если пойдем, правая, если нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус на секунду задумался. Затем он поднял левую лапу, потому что, </span>
  <em>
    <span>кого он обманывает</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Это было похоже на то, что он не захотел бы пропустить ни за что на свете. Как Мародер, он должен был это видеть. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Может быть</span>
  </em>
  <span> Лили его убьет за то, что он согласился на это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Позже он будет вспоминать об этом решении, когда будет ждать рядом с Андреем и Яном, лая от страха, в то время как они воплями поддерживали его. Гарри выполнял трюки, которые следовало выполнять на метле и со страховкой из чар, а </span>
  <em>
    <span>не</span>
  </em>
  <span> на летающей металлической смертельной ловушке и на незаконном грязном мото-треке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никакого </span>
  <em>
    <span>может быть</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Лили точно убьет его, как только он присоединится к ней и Джеймсу, и она сделает это медленно и болезненно, и...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>О Мерлиновы яйца, почему Гарри отпустил руль... Это огнеметы?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>... Джеймс </span>
  <em>
    <span>точно </span>
  </em>
  <span>присоединится к своей жене и убьет его за то, что он позволил этому случиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все же, когда вся толпа одобрительно взревела, когда он, наконец, перестал бросать вызов всем законам природы — включая гравитацию — и с визгом шин остановился, а сияющая улыбка </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скалла </span>
  </em>
  <span>открылась, когда он насмешливо низко поклонился, Сириус ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он ревел вместе с ними, потому что,</span>
  <em>
    <span> какого черта</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он никогда не видел Гарри таким счастливым.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри понадобилось меньше суток, чтобы вернуться к Дурслям и сказать им, что он снова уезжает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они были не против. Ему было все равно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому он взял свое барахло и старый байк, который, после их Рождественской эскапады, он получил от Сириуса в качестве секретного подарка. Он старался не обращать внимания на то, как щемит грудь при этой мысли. Он схватил все, что у него было, и положил в бездонную сумку, которую перекинул через плечо. Он избежал встречи со спящим наблюдателем из Ордена — Мундунгусом, если судить по запаху — и вскоре уже мчался по дороге.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он остановился на первой попавшейся придорожной станции. Там он зашел в туалет, припарковав байк и убедившись, что нет никаких устройств наблюдения. Никто никогда не был слишком осторожен, и Гарри начал становиться параноиком. Хотя — это не паранойя, если до тебя действительно хотят добраться, не так ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Туалет был невероятно грязным, полным пятен, о которых лучше не думать, и в нем пахло так, как будто там что-то сдохло. Честно говоря, не то, что он счел бы санитарным или приятным. Однако это должно было сработать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И если это напоминало о </span>
  <em>
    <span>сырости и грязи, змеиной коже и крысиных костях, тенях прошлого и Джинни, лежащей на холодном-холодном полу...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Гарри просто не будет думать об этом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри достал из сумки свои вещи, стараясь не задеть ни одного подозрительного пятна. Он покрасил волосы, надел цветные линзы, переоделся. Он нанес слишком светлый тональник на лицо и шею. Наконец, дрожащей рукой он добавил фиолетовую косметику — тени для век, немного туши и губную помаду — которую Сириус в шутку подарил ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его отражение в зеркале казалось незнакомым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Незнакомое эмо-панковское отребье, с глазами, лишенными чего-либо. Кроме, пожалуй, боли. Он чувствовал себя огрубевшим и опустошенным, как будто кто-то слишком сильно поскреб его наждачной бумагой, и теперь у него не осталось ничего примечательного. Все ушло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ушло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как Сириус.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус ушел, и это была его вина. Его единственная семья, единственный человек, который безоговорочно принял его </span>
  <em>
    <span>таким</span>
  </em>
  <span>, какой он есть — и Скалла тоже — </span>
  <em>
    <span>мертв</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Упал за магическую завесу. Потому что Гарри был достаточно глуп, чтобы попасться в очевидную ловушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри понимал, что должен что-то чувствовать. Что-нибудь. Но, в конце концов, он не мог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он уже был в ярости и плакал. Он много чего бил, еще что-то ломал, кричал на людей. </span>
  <span>Он плакал, пока Рон крепко обнимал его, и снова плакал один в своей постели. Он швырнул в стену книгу «</span>
  <em>
    <span>Учим европейские языки легко</span>
  </em>
  <span>», которую Гермиона подарила ему на Рождество, поднял ее и снова заплакал. Он написал Ви, а потом разорвал письмо в клочья, а потом написал письмо Сириус и рыдал, пока не сжег его дотла в камине. Ему снились кошмары, он просыпался с тихим криком, чувствовал себя дерьмово, плакал и кричал в пустоту еще некоторое время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все было как с Седриком, только в тысячу раз хуже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик был другом, может быть, даже влюбленностью, и товарищем в той неразберихе, которую представлял собой турнир.</span>
</p><p><span>А вот Сириус... Сириус был... </span><em><span>был его</span></em> <em><span>семьей</span></em><span>. Его крестным отцом. Единственным человеком, кто знал о Скалле, о том, что он сделал, о его обидах, о его страхах. Человек, который, несмотря на отсутствие общей крови, всегда доверял ему, верил в него.</span></p><p>
  <span>Они с Сириусом строили планы во время рождественских каникул, после их побега на трек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри так боялся, что он откажет ему, но Сириус ухмыльнулся, сказал, что это </span>
  <span>потрясающе, что он рожден для этого, и шутливо добавил, что они должны сбежать вместе, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь в качестве байкеров-каскадеров. Гарри почувствовал огромное облегчение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затем Сириус добавил, уже более серьезно, но все еще улыбаясь, что после того, как все закончится, они смогут путешествовать вместе по-настоящему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы снова найдем твой цирк, — пообещал Сириус. А потом с лающим смехом добавил. — Или, может быть, мы найдем другой. Или создадим наш собственный! Путешествие звучит неплохо, да?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, — кивнул Гарри, слишком широко улыбаясь — он чувствовал себя таким счастливым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом Сириус купил ему байк и хорошее снаряжение вдобавок к тому, что у него уже было, и даже черную кожаную куртку с надписью «Удивительный Скалл» на спине и фиолетовым черепом под ней. А также фиолетовую косметику в качестве шутки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В начале года Гарри спросил Гермиону о том, как легче учить языки — магия для этого была полезна, верно — потому что он хотел усовершенствовать свои румынский и французский. Но это не входило в их планы, когда она подарила ему книгу с сотнями заклинаний, чтобы ускорить его обучение языкам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У них с Сириусом было столько планов. Они хотели съездить в Румынию, и во все другие европейские страны, особенно во Францию или Италию, чтобы навестить Ви, а затем после России они отправились бы в Азию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сириус всегда хотел побывать в Японии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потом, может быть, они могли бы отправиться в Америку, Африку или еще куда-нибудь. У них было достаточно денег, и Гарри мог заработать больше своими трюками. Это было бы чудесно. Невероятная мечта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просто мечта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри стиснул зубы, глядя на бледно-фиолетового незнакомца в зеркале, и с болезненным воем, вырвавшимся из его ноющего сердца, ударил его кулаком. Сильно. Он почувствовал, как хрустнули костяшки пальцев, увидел, как кровь просочилась сквозь перчатки там, где зеркало разбилось вдребезги и разорвало ткань, чтобы порезать кожу. Но Гарри было все равно, боль казалась почти отдаленной, когда он смотрел на зеркало и множество трещин в нем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И там, в этих порезах, плясало оранжевое пламя с фиолетовыми отблесками.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Сила, о которой он не знает</span>
  </em>
  <span>, прошептал голос в его голове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри заткнул этот голос, не желая думать о пророчестве — о своей судьбе, о числе погибших. Он тупо уставился на пламя на костяшках пальцев, прежде чем снять перчатки. На его глазах пламя становилось более фиолетовым и снова связывало плоть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри слегка нахмурился — он, конечно, с детства знал, что быстро выздоравливает. Он знал это с тех времен, когда он в очередной раз падал и просто уходил, не имея никаких следов повреждений. Должно </span>
  <em>
    <span>было </span>
  </em>
  <span>быть что-то, что исцеляло его — он просто думал, что это его магия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но это было что-то новенькое. Он никогда раньше не вызывал огонь, и уж точно не ярко-оранжевый, переходящий в фиолетовый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя он слышал, как старая Миха говорила об этом однажды ночью, когда они все были пьяны до потери сознания после удачного выступления. Старые сказки о людях с огнем в венах и ярким пламенем на коже. Пламя Неба, сказала она со вздохом. Но это всего лишь старая сказка, добавила она с кривой усмешкой. Сказка, которую ее мать узнала от своей собственной матери, и так далее, пока происхождение сказки не было потеряно, а вместе с ней и большая часть истории.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь Гарри задавался вопросом, сможет ли он узнать об этом больше. Он задумался, не был ли этот огонь тем, что сжег Квирелла когда-то давно, казалось, целую вечность назад. Может быть, этот огонь и был тем, что Дамблдор считал </span>
  <em>
    <span>любовью</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Может быть, это была просто его магия — вызывать огонь. Возможно, это была спонтанная магия, принявшая форму разноцветного пламени. Это не самое странное, что с ним случалось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но опять же, какое ему до этого дело? Он просто должен быть уверен, что пламя не вспыхнет, а если это случится снова, то никто не увидит. Он просто будет игнорировать оранжевый или фиолетовый огонь. Возможно, сейчас это лучший выход.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У него было достаточно хлопот и без таинственного огня.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему потребовалась целая неделя, но в конце концов он добрался до юга Франции. Он подумал было о том чтобы навестить Ви, если бы она была поблизости, но передумал. Сейчас все волшебное слишком сильно напоминало ему о... о </span>
  <em>
    <span>нем</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри, наконец, снова нашел свой цирк, пройдя по следу из плакатов и восторженных зрителей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он снова встретился с Василе, более подходящим образом, и увидел Даниэлу, и Ульриха, и всех остальных. Он был рад снова увидеть их, особенно старую Миху.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почему-то, когда старая леди увидела его, она даже не стала задавать вопросов. Она просто приняла его обратно с распростертыми объятиями, с теплой и понимающей улыбкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Добро пожаловать обратно, Скалл</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — сказала она ему, глядя так, словно могла видеть насквозь, могла видеть боль и ту зияющую дыру, которая осталась в его душе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он самозабвенно отбросил Гарри в сторону, чтобы с благословения Василе снова влезть в шкуру Скалла. Василе начинал чувствовать себя старым и больным, и поэтому был счастлив выступать только в один из двух вечеров. То есть, когда они </span>
  <em>
    <span>оба </span>
  </em>
  <span>не выполняли трюки вместе, пытаясь превзойти самих себя, и смеялись как сумасшедшие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он тренировался, пока не падал от усталости. Начал учиться жонглировать, делать стойки на руках, залезать на скользкий столб без посторонней помощи, работал над своей гибкостью и равновесием, делал трюк за трюком, иногда все еще падая, пока не терял способность думать, пока не начинал путаться в своих движениях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл был здесь именно для этого. Он был здесь, чтобы занять свое место, быть свободным, когда другой не мог, дышать, когда другой не мог, чтобы позволить ему жить, когда </span>
  <em>
    <span>Гарри </span>
  </em>
  <span>не мог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Может, это был не очень здорово. Возможно, он просто отрицал это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем, ему было все равно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все, что угодно, лишь бы забыть, как больно ему было внутри.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Итак, еще один пропуск времени, сейчас Гарри должен был бы учиться на седьмом курсе.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ренато не должен был находиться в Британии, и это его не радовало.</span>
</p><p><span>Он должен был быть в Китае, завершать работу, которая закончилась бы сделкой с Триадой. Сделкой, которая позволит ему сохранить дружеские отношения с Фонгом, не </span>беспокоясь при этом о том, что Триада попытается напасть на него.</p><p>
  <span>Однако что-то в статусе его миссии выглядело странным. Итак, полный подозрений, он пошел по следу едва заметных признаков того, что его водят за нос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таким образом он и оказался в Британии, прямо посреди того, что казалось террористической волной. Именно поэтому киллер был так сильно раздосадован. Террористы были занозой в заднице и, что более важно, они были работой правительства и тщательно контролировались. Так что он ничего не мог поделать с этим недоразумением, не рискуя своей безопасностью, своей личностью и, что еще более важно, нарушением Омерты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ренато мог быть одним из лучших, но это не означало, что он хотел бросить вызов Виндиче. Ему нравился хаос, но он не был ни сумасшедшим, ни самоубийцей, большое спасибо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киллер вздохнул, еще раз просматривая досье своей цели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оказалось, что он был прав, хотя и не так, как думал. Хотя </span>
  <em>
    <span>что-то </span>
  </em>
  <span>точно было не так, это </span>
  <span>казалось именно ошибкой, а не ловушкой со стороны Триады. След в документах был стерт, но все же он нашел улики. Его цель была чем-то </span>
  <em>
    <span>большим,</span>
  </em>
  <span> чем просто непослушный мафиози. Кроме того, он принадлежал к старинному английскому дворянству.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это было ключевым моментом, решил Ренато, осторожно переступая через остывающий труп.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У этого человека, Дэмиана Гринграсса, было еще несколько членов семьи, которые, вероятно, найдут его труп в ближайшие несколько дней. Судя по всему, он был холостяком, и от него в этом мире осталось очень мало следов. На самом деле, если бы не некоторые детали, Ренато подумал бы, что вся жизнь этого человека не существует на бумаге. Как странно. Но не самое странное, что он когда-либо видел. Мафия всегда была полна странных вещей, и люди, пытающиеся стереть свою личность, были далеко не необычны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напевая себе под нос, Ренато вышел из дома на улицу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Валлийский городок был достаточно хорош, хотя и немного пуст. Очевидно, к террористической угрозе отнеслись серьезно. Ну, поправился он, заметив группу подростков, торопливо пробиравшихся в конец улицы, не </span>
  <em>
    <span>слишком </span>
  </em>
  <span>серьезно. Он подумал, не нарушают ли они комендантский час, чтобы пойти в бар или еще куда-нибудь — сейчас </span>
  <em>
    <span>ему </span>
  </em>
  <span>определенно не помешало бы немного хорошего алкоголя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ...неразумно, — послышался женский голос от группы, когда он неторопливо последовал за ними — вероятно, принадлежащий девушке с пышными темными волосами, — опасно идти так открыто! Особенно в одиночку!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, но стратегически, — ответил мужской голос — рыжего парня, как показалось Ренато, — это лучший способ. — Он немного напряженно улыбнулся девушке. — Ну же, Миона, поверь мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я могу сам о себе позаботиться, — решительно добавил третий, подросток с темными растрепанными волосами. — Никто не станет искать меня </span>
  <em>
    <span>одного</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Особенно в грязном старом пабе или в каком-нибудь подобном месте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девушка явно была несогласна, но больше спорить не стала. Ренато рассеянно размышлял о них. Бунтующие подростки, пытающиеся вырваться из-под удушающей опеки родителей? Или, может быть, они пытаются избежать каких-то хулиганов. Возможно. Ну ладно, подумал он, не его это дело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он свернул направо, в другой переулок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому он совершенно не заметил, как трое подростков настороженно оглядывались, словно загнанная добыча, ощупывая что-то в карманах. Он пропустил то. как они обнялись, перед тем как разделиться на две группы, чтобы привлекать меньше нежелательного внимания, и пообещали увидеться на следующий день, в другом месте.</span>
</p><p><span>Наконец Ренато добрался до бара, где с облегчением вздохнул и опустился на с</span>тул в углу. Он заказал виски и немного расслабился в кресле, оглядываясь вокруг. Он был явно окружен гражданскими, ни один из которых не заслуживал особого внимания.</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, размышлял он, глядя на то, как женщина в дальнем углу наблюдает за ним, он даже сможет немного развлечься. В конце концов, он только что закончил работу и на следующий день уедет из Британии. Какой от этого может быть вред?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как раз в тот момент, когда он сделал первый глоток, раздумывая, подойти к той женщине или подождать, не привлечет ли его внимание кто-нибудь еще, звякнул колокольчик. Он повернулся к выходу и чуть приподнял бровь, узнав подростка с темными волосами, которого видел раньше.</span>
</p><p><span>Теперь, когда они вышли из темных улиц, Ренато мог видеть его гораздо лучше. Он о</span>добрительно хмыкнул.</p><p>
  <span>Молодой человек выглядел, может быть, на девятнадцать. Не очень высокий, но черты его лица выдавали, что он старше. Золотистая кожа и растрепанные черные волосы не были самыми характерными чертами его облика, так как у него был красивый подбородок с небольшой щетиной и прямой нос. И казалось, что за стеклами очков у него были ясные миндалевидные глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ренато слегка откинулся на спинку сиденья, стараясь не смотреть на женщину, которая сидела перед ним. Она тоже с интересом разглядывала парня, видя в нем, возможно, более легкую добычу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну что ж. Это просто не годится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извините, — негромко позвал Ренато, его голос был не слишком громким — достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание подростка, но не кого-то еще. — Если вы ищете место, чтобы сесть, здесь есть свободные стулья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глаза подростка слегка расширились, губы на секунду приоткрылись от удивления, а потом глаза снова сузились. Он окинул Ренато таким взглядом, что тот удивленно выгнул бровь. Затем, наконец, молодой человек, казалось, принял решение и пожал плечами. Он подошел к столу Ренато, придвинул стул и сел перед ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо за предложение, — просто сказал он, хоть и немного настороженно. Ренато обнаружил, что у него очаровательный британский акцент, с намеком на... возможно, шотландский.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего страшного, — сказал Ренато, очаровательно улыбаясь ему, — не каждый день встретишь такого красивого молодого человека, как вы. Я просто воспользовался случаем, чтобы взглянуть поближе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глаза подростка, которые теперь, когда он подошел ближе, были великолепного зеленого цвета, немного расширились. Жаль, подумал Ренато, что они спрятаны за этими ужасными очками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затем, после кажущегося поиска доказательств того, что это была шутка или ложь, и не найдя ни одного, парень немного расслабился. Ренато предположил, что он не привык к мужчинам, пытающимся приударить за ним, — он сам признался бы, что обычно предпочитает женщин, но этот молодой человек был очень симпатичным, а некоторые перемены не повредят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Щеки молодого человека слегка потемнели, а губы дернулись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, — сказал он, и на этот раз взгляд, которым он окинул Ренато, был медленнее и гораздо более благодарным, — Ну, вы тоже очень ничего. Хотя мне интересно, с кем я разговариваю?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я Ренато, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — представился Ренато — парень был гражданским и не узнал его имя. Он практически промурлыкал, — а кто же вы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри слегка дернулся в кресле, немного удивленный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, </span>
  <em>
    <span>это </span>
  </em>
  <span>было совсем не то, чего он ожидал, после того как разделился с Роном и Гермионой. Тем не менее, он полагал, что это было лучше, чем внезапное нападение Пожирателей Смерти. Да, подумал он, еще раз взглянув на сидящего перед ним человека, это </span>
  <em>
    <span>гораздо </span>
  </em>
  <span>лучше, чем нападение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужчина явно был иностранцем — у него был загар и, конечно же, итальянский акцент. Костюм и фетровая шляпа придавали ему классный и немного опасный вид, но инстинкты Гарри не требовали от него бежать, так что все должно быть хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, у него были </span>
  <em>
    <span>очень </span>
  </em>
  <span>хорошие инстинкты, отточенные годами опасных столкновений и последним годом в бегах и в охоте за крестражами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И эти инстинкты в данный момент говорили ему, что итальянец — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ренато </span>
  </em>
  <span>—  был абсолютно честен в своих намерениях, которые, по-видимому заключались в попытке очаровать его. Что, Гарри должен был признать, звучало не так уж плохо. Ему определенно нечего было делать, да и некуда было идти до следующего дня, когда он снова встретится со своими друзьями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроме того, мужчина был хорош собой. Даже если забыть об одежде, у него были прекрасные черты лица, темные глаза, острые скулы, растрепанные темные волосы — почти такие же, как у него самого, подумал он с внутренним весельем, — вьющиеся бакенбарды и, конечно, хорошая фигура.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри не стыдился показать свою интерес, поскольку он был взаимен. Это был не </span>
  <span>первый его флирт, даже с мужчиной. У него, как у Скалла, </span>
  <em>
    <span>было </span>
  </em>
  <span>несколько интересных моментов как раз перед тем, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как с ухмылкой заметила Даниэла — ты бы удивился, узнав, как сильно людям нравится плохие мальчики с симпатичным личиком. Некоторым людям действительно </span>
  <em>
    <span>нравился </span>
  </em>
  <span>вид эмо-панка, макияж и вся эта кожа. Гарри — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скалл </span>
  </em>
  <span>— был немного удивлен, приятно удивлен, прежде чем решить, что, черт возьми, он молод, он может немного поэкспериментировать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Итак, он был одновременно заинтересован и польщен, и этот человек не представлял для него угрозы. Плюс он явно был магглом, так как он не показал, что узнал его шрам — на самом деле, Гарри был совершенно уверен, что он еще не заметил его, что всегда было приятно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я Гарри, — сказал он мужчине, слегка улыбаясь, зная, что его имя не будет иметь значения для человека, который его не знает. В любом случае, если все закончится любовью на одну ночь, они больше никогда не увидятся. Он добавил, продолжая светскую беседу. — Вы итальянец?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, — ответил мужчина почти мурлыкающим голосом. Гарри подавил дрожь, задаваясь вопросом, как он это сделал, и есть ли способ этому научиться, потому что, </span>
  <em>
    <span>дерьмо</span>
  </em>
  <span>, это было горячо. — Я здесь в командировке. Вы ведь из здешних мест?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не совсем, я из Суррея, — ответил Гарри, не видя ничего плохого в этой маленькой правде. Когда мужчина кивнул, но пока не ответил, он продолжил. — Итак, по какому делу вы здесь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вообще-то я встречался с деловым партнером, — сказал Ренато, делая глоток. — Он посмотрел на Гарри. — Хотите что-нибудь выпить? Я угощаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри пожал плечами, прежде чем махнуть официантке. Он заказал пинту сидра, прежде чем повернуться к мужчине. Ренато наблюдал за ним с легким удивлением, и все тот же взгляд на его лице говорил, что он </span>
  <em>
    <span>определенно </span>
  </em>
  <span>надеется завершить дело этим вечером. Только не то, ради которого он приехал в Британию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они продолжали светскую беседу, не затрагивая никаких важных тем. Ренато иногда высокомерно растягивал слова, что неприятно напоминало Гарри о некоторых самоуверенных чистокровных. Однако, судя по одежде, которую носил этот человек, он не сомневался, что его заявления о том, что он один из лучших в своей области, были правдой. Он решил просто игнорировать те несколько раз, когда этот человек был слишком высокомерен. В конце концов, это будет всего лишь одна ночь, и ему не обязательно должна нравиться личность этого человека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Продолжая светскую беседу, Гарри узнал, что Ренато на следующее утро уезжает в Китай, и в ответ сказал ему, что он также уедет из Уэльса следующим утром, так как он направляется в Лондон с друзьями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри легкомысленно спросил про Италию, поскольку этот человек должен был знать о ней. Ренато не был особенно хорошим рассказчиком, но на удивление хорошо умел рассказывать о своей родной стране. Он явно любил это место, и это было видно. Это навело Гарри на мысль, что, возможно, как только все закончится, он отправится в Италию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он задавался вопросом, все ли итальянцы так гордятся своей страной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов они оба допили свои напитки, и Ренато спросил Гарри тоном, от которого его бросило в дрожь, не хочет ли он пойти с ним в отель. Гарри, который был абсолютно не против того, чтобы переночевать в настоящей теплой постели, иметь доступ к душу </span>
  <em>
    <span>и </span>
  </em>
  <span>к шикарному мужчине в придачу, легко согласился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это определенно обещало быть интересной ночью.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На следующий день Гарри выскользнул из гостиничного номера после теплого душа. Ночь </span>
  <em>
    <span>была </span>
  </em>
  <span>просто потрясающей. У Ренато определенно было достаточно опыта, чтобы сделать эту ночь лучшей для Гарри. Оказалось, что его похвальба своим мастерством в постели была не лишена оснований. На самом деле, если бы этот человек мог немного снизить свое самодовольство, Гарри мог бы поспорить, что он был бы еще более приятной компанией.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лучше всего было то, что Ренато никак не отреагировал на несколько шрамов на коже Гарри — кое-что, что Гарри оценил, и в ответ он проигнорировал те, что были на его коже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Интересно, подумал он, что за работа или, возможно, детство, были у Ренато, чтобы заработать некоторые из них. Ну ладно, это не его дело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он подумал, что, возможно, Ренато не спал, когда он уходил, но позволил ему уйти, ничего не сказав. Гарри это тоже оценил. Он просто оставил записку, поблагодарил за ночь и выразил надежду, что поездка Ренато в Китай пройдет хорошо. Это была обычная вежливость, учитывая, что он уходил, не сказав ни слова после </span>
  <em>
    <span>действительно </span>
  </em>
  <span>хорошей ночи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда он наконец нашел Рона и Гермиону, то выглядел гораздо более отдохнувшим, чем они. Настолько, что Рон даже заметил это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Черт возьми, приятель, где ты спал? — спросил он. — Ты выглядишь хорошо отдохнувшим!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вообще-то в пятизвездочном отеле, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, чувствуя себя довольно хорошо. — Кровать была великолепна. — Затем добавил с дерзкой ухмылкой. — Хотя и не так хороша, как компания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, Мерлин... — начал Рон, широко раскрыв глаза в ошеломленном понимании. Затем он прошипел, наполовину радостно, наполовину укоризненно. — Ты кого-то </span>
  <em>
    <span>подцепил</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В ответ Гарри широко улыбнулся и подмигнул. Гермиона весело покачала головой, а Рон, казалось, разрывался между тем, чтобы выпытать подробности и отчитать друга за небрежность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, никто из них ничего не сказал о Джинни. В конце концов, они расстались еще до охоты, и даже если они снова начнут встречаться после того, как все закончится, на данный момент у них нет никаких обязательств. Тем не менее, Гарри планировал обстоятельно поговорить обо всем с рыжей, даже если в конце концов они не возобновят свои отношения.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Тем временем Ренато смущенно улыбнулся простой записке, оставленной молодым человеком, Гарри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя он явно не был самым опытным любовником, он был неплох, был очень внимателен и позволил Ренато взять бразды правления, когда стало ясно, что он знает, что делает. Они продвигались медленно, стараясь доставить друг другу столько же удовольствия, сколько получали. В общем, это была одна из самых приятных ночей в жизни Ренато. Удивительно, учитывая, что в последний раз, когда он спал с мужчиной, это было не так приятно. Вообще.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, помогло то, что молодой человек ничего не сказал о его шрамах, как это обычно делали другие. Хотя, это, вероятно, было связано с тем, что Ренато не прокомментировал собственные шрамы Гарри. Это было не его дело, даже если ему не нравились знаки, указывающие на то, что у него, возможно, было трудное детство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В своей работе он видел и похуже, и воздержаться от комментариев было просто вежливо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По крайней мере, подумал он, принимая душ, Гарри ничего другого и не ожидал. Он действительно думал, когда услышал, как Гарри пишет записку, что найдет номер телефона, или фамилию, или что-то еще — но нет. Гарри просто поблагодарил его и пожелал счастливого пути.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Такой милый ребенок. И с </span>
  <em>
    <span>действительно </span>
  </em>
  <span>великолепными зелеными глазами. Жаль, что он носил эти очки.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ни один из них не заметил легкой боли в глубине души, в их пламени, единственное доказательстве того, что впервые в жизни Ренато Синклер встретил Небо, достойное его. К сожалению, этому не суждено было сбыться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Несколько дней спустя Гарри Поттер пойдет навстречу своей смерти. Много позже он заметит, что странный огонь, который он иногда мог вызвать, теперь чисто фиолетовым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он никогда не узнает, что вызвало это, и годы спустя, когда он узнает, что такое Небесное Пламя, он очень удивится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Было ли это вызвано самим фактом его смерти, которая была потрясением, сломавшим его? Была ли это война в целом, убийства людей и, что более важно, потери важных людей, с которыми он был </span>
  <em>
    <span>связан</span>
  </em>
  <span>, возможно, даже гармонировал, не осознавая этого. Была ли это потеря части его души — не совсем </span>
  <em>
    <span>его</span>
  </em>
  <span>, но она выросла вместе с ним, стала частью его, даже если он не хотел этого, и конечно, уничтожая крестраж, он причинил вред собственной душе. Была ли это потеря Волдеморта, который, возможно, был его родственной душой, и что более важно, тоже был Небом — тем, с кем он разделял связь, которая, возможно, не была гармонией, но была столь же глубокой, и влияла на их жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или, может быть, это была смесь всего этого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он не будет удивляться еще много лет, и в этот момент, сразу после битвы, у Гарри были другие дела. Более важные дела.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Иии, в этой главе впервые появился будущий Аркобалено Солнца! Но даже не надейтесь, для них обоих это всего лишь интрижка, ни во что более серьёзное это не перерастает.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После битвы казалось, что мир не знает, как жить дальше.</p><p>Они хоронили мертвых, они плакали, они горевали, они приводили свои дела в порядок. А потом возник вопрос: <em>что теперь?</em></p><p>Гарри был потерян. Он действительно не думал, услышав пророчество, что выживет. Идя навстречу своей смерти, он укрепился в этой мысли — он умрет, и жизнь будет продолжаться без него.</p><p>Вот только он все еще был жив. Он все еще был жив, он похоронил своих мертвых, и теперь он понятия не имел, что делать.</p><p>Его друзья были в таком же состоянии, но почему-то еще не понимали, что все кончено. Они все чувствовали себя немного мертвыми внутри, как будто <em>что-то</em> сломалось в день битвы, и теперь они не знали, как это исправить. Не знали, <em>можно</em> ли это исправить.</p><p>Гарри быстро понял, что больше не может спать один. После нескольких <em>месяцев</em> проведенных рядом с людьми, в одной кровати или, по крайней мере, в одной комнате с ним, спать в одиночестве было невозможно. Он не мог заснуть, или если засыпал, то просыпался в панике, с мертвецами заполновшими его разум. А затем он шел искать утешения в людях, которые были рядом с ним — <em>а если они не здесь, где они, их поймали егеря, они живы, обожепожалуйста...</em></p><p>К счастью (хотя они не думали, что им повезло), его друзья чувствовали то же самое. Гермиона и Рон большинство ночей спали в одной комнате с ним, и они будили друг друга от кошмаров, успокаивали панику друг друга, давали бессмысленные заверения.</p><p>Они все еще были здесь, они не ранены, они живы. Все будет хорошо.</p><p>Джордж делал то же самое, и хотя Гарри никогда не был очень тактильным, он не возражал, что иногда рыжый обнимал его во сне, ища тепло брата, которого у него больше не было. Потеря Фреда тяжело ударила по ним всем, но больше всех пострадал его брат-близнец. Все понимали, что ему нужно <em>не быть одному</em>.</p><p>Оставить его одного, когда он <em>никогда</em> в жизни не был одинок, было бы все равно что сломать его.</p><p>Тем не менее, было все то, что могли принести компания и понимание. Все то, что могли сделать объятия и физический комфорт. Это не заставило кошмары исчезнуть, не сделало все вдруг лучше. Спать от этого было не легче.</p><p>Однажды ночью, через несколько недель после битвы, Гарри тихо прокрался вниз по лестнице. Он осторожно обошел скрипучую ступеньку. Последнее, что ему было нужно, это разбудить всех, когда они так явно нуждались во сне. Даже Тедди, который остался в Норе с Энди, чтобы Гарри мог быть там, не слишком хорошо спал, пораженный всеми переменами вокруг него.</p><p>Так что Гарри хотел, чтобы в кои-то веки его крестник и остальные члены его семьи могли нормально поспать.</p><p>Молодой человек не был уверен, что именно он ожидал увидеть внизу. В основном, пустую кухню и гостиную. А что касается того, что он намеревался сделать... может быть, заварить себе чаю, пока рядом мурлычет Живоглот. Может быть, просто выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом, посмотреть, не видно ли на небе созвездий.</p><p>Он не ожидал увидеть Джинни, тупо уставившуюся на дымящийся чайник с чаем.</p><p>Секунду он просто смотрел на нее. На синяки под глазами от недосыпа и бледныйо ттенок кожи. От этого ее веснушки и волосы еще больше выделялись, и в свете кухонной лампы она выглядела жутковатым портретом, почти призраком.</p><p>Гарри чувствовал, что малейший звук заставит ее исчезнуть или, может быть, рассыпаться в пыль.</p><p>Однако, делу не поможет, если он будет стоят здесь и смотреть на странную картину, которую представляет Джинни на кухне. У него пересох язык, во рту было сухо, как будто он только что пытался проглотить горсть пепла. Он прочистил горло.</p><p>Джинни подскочила с палочкой в руке и проклятиями на губах, прежде чем поняла, кого она собирается атаковать. Гарри отреагировал так же, инстинктивно делая движения для заклинания щита своей собственной палочкой, но остановился, когда она сделала это.</p><p>Застыв на долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга дикими глазами.</p><p>— Кто подарил Сычика Рону? — Резко спросила Джинни.</p><p>— Сириус, — ответил Гарри. — Какой пароль?</p><p>— Я торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость, — ответила Джинни.</p><p>Им обоим потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять, что ответы были правильными, что их рефлексы и паранойя снова взяли верх. Медленно, <em>очень</em> медленно Джинни распрямилась и вздохнула. Она спрятала волшебную палочку обратно в рукав и, поморщившись, попыталась улыбнуться Гарри. Это было не очень удачно.</p><p>— Привет, Гарри, — мягко поздоровалась она. — Извини за это.</p><p>— Это моя вина, — так же тихо ответил Гарри. — Мне не следовало тебя пугать.</p><p>Улыбка Джинни была жалкой и хрупкой на вид. Гарри захотелось стереть ее с лица. Но он не мог и решил медленно подойти ближе. Судя по тому, как Джинни смотрела на него, он был прав. Вероятно, он выглядел не намного лучше ее.</p><p>— Не мог уснуть? — Спросила она немного погодя.</p><p>— Кошмары, — сказал он, единственное объяснение, которое требовалось.</p><p>— Да, — кивнула она, — у меня тоже. — Она снова достала палочку, и на стол со свистом выплыла еще одна чашка. Она посмотрела на него. — Чаю?</p><p>— Конечно, — согласился он.</p><p>Было легко переставить чашки на блюдца и вынести все это наружу. Май был не самым теплым месяцем в году, но и не холодным. Казалось, даже погода пыталась компенсировать ту ужасную зиму и предшествующую ей осень, дав им что-то более мягкое.</p><p>Гарри и Джинни устроились на траве неподалеку от дома. Держа чашки в руках, чувствуя, как тепло просачивается сквозь пальцы, они лежали друг на друге. Джинни сидела, прислонившись спиной к его груди, и на мгновение он вспомнил тот шестой курс в общей комнате. Когда она сидела у него на коленях, а он думал, что они созданы друг для друга.</p><p>Казалось, это было много лет назад.</p><p>Джинни по-прежнему уютно устроилась у него на коленях, и обнять ее было так же легко, как дышать. Она была теплой и мягкой, ее волосы пахли так же, и он чувствовал ее пульс, когда прижимался носом к ее шее. Возможно, это было глупо, но именно это его и удерживало. Это напомнило ему, что они были <em>здесь</em> и <em>сейчас</em>, они не были в порядке, но они были живы.</p><p>— Я думаю, — сказала Джинни после долгого времени, проведенного просто прижимаясь друг к другу, ища тепла и комфорта, — что нам нужно поговорить о нас, да?</p><p>Гарри догадался, что не он один помнит шестой курс и мирные времена, проведенныев месте. Тихие разговоры у камина. Поцелуи в уголках, где никто не увидит. Прогулки по Хогсмиду. Воспоминания о времени, вечность назад, когда все было лучше — хотя и не идеально, далеко не идеально.</p><p>— Наверное, — эхом отозвался Гарри.</p><p>На самом деле они не говорили об этом раньше, об их отношениях. Что у них было до всего этого, и то, что, как они думали, у них будет после. Он не говорил о <em>них</em>, которые не определяли их фракцию в войне. «Мы» в те дни означало трио в палатке, группу детей в замке, группу мятежников, пытающихся свергнуть правительство.</p><p>Теперь война закончилась — хотя и не чувствовалось, что это так, — и <em>«мы»</em> могли иметь другое значение.</p><p>Мы. Что за мысль!</p><p>Гарри не был уверен, что могут быть «мы», как это было раньше. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда все было еще слишком свежо, когда романтика казалась чем-то далеким. Он зарылся носом в волосы Джинни и крепче прижал ее к себе, словно она могла исчезнуть в любой момент. В каком-то смысле он боялся, что она это сделает, когда он произнесет следующие слова.</p><p>— Я... Я не уверен, что готов к отношениям, Джин.</p><p>Джинни резко втянула воздух, но ничего не ответила. Он немного напряженно ждал ее ответа. Долгое время они просто ждали, она потягивала остывающий чай, а чашка Гарри все еще стояла на блюдце. Может быть, у них обоих был этот иррациональный страх, что другой уйдет, если они скажут что-то не то, если они пойдут не по тому пути.</p><p>— Да, — в конце концов ответила Джинни, проводя рукой по его запястью. Гарри немного расслабился, потому что она не была расстроена, она не винила его за это решение. Она <em>не собиралась уходить</em>. — Я тоже.</p><p>Она поставила чашку, и ее все еще теплая рука нашла ту, которой Гарри обнимал ее за талию.</p><p>— Я... я все время просыпаюсь от того, что вижу тебя мертвым на руках у Хагрида. Я вздрагиваю при каждом звуке, и первые заклинания, которые приходят на ум — это те, что убивают, а не... — она дрожала в его руках, и не от холода. Она продолжала, — я не могу слушать радио, не ожидая услышать список имен, объявления от Поттер-дозора, и я все время думаю, что услышу твое имя, или Рона, или папы, или...</p><p>Она прервалась, задыхаясь. Гарри крепко обнял ее, успокаивающе дыша, <em>слишком хорошо</em> зная, что она чувствует.</p><p>Он тоже просыпался с мыслью, что вернулся в палатку, или в объятия Хагрида, или — и это было хуже всего — на белую станцию Кинг-Кросса. Иногда он тоже слышал какой-нибудь звук или чувствовал запах, и это вызывало прилив воспоминаний, и ему казалось, что он рушится под их весом.</p><p>У него тоже были рефлексы, требующие сначала убить, а потом задавать вопросы, и это было ужасно, потому что сейчас не было врага, и он боялся, что однажды нападет на друга. Он жил в страхе, что однажды не узнает Энди, что вместо нее увидит Беллатрикс, и что он отреагирует, не задумываясь. Или что однажды он проснется, все еще живя в своих кошмарах, и нападет на Джорджа на автопилоте.</p><p>Засыпать становилось все труднее, когда он понимал, что ему не хватает самообладания настолько, что он может причинить боль тем, кого должен защищать.</p><p>Гарри рос в условиях чем-то похожих на тюремные, с крепко привязанным поводком. До Хогвартса он <em>всегда</em> был под контролем, принудительным, но все же контролем. Он всегда действовал, помня о <em>правилах</em> своего существования, всегда стремился быть идеальным примером нормальности, которая была жестко навязана в доме Дурслей. В то время это делало его случайное волшебство еще более пугающим.</p><p>Затем он обнаружил, что ему не нужно постоянно держать себя в руках. Он мог действовать нахально, сначала делать, потом думать. Ему не нужно было быть таким аккуратным уродом, не нужно было вести себя как часы, не нужно было беспокоиться о странных событиях вокруг него, о том, сколько силы он вложил в заклинание, или о том, насколько дрянной была его работа.</p><p>Но сейчас он не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что не сможет держать себя в руках. Он точно знал, в глубине души, какие разрушения, какую <em>боль</em> и <em>смерть</em> он может причинить одним лишь словом и жестом. Иногда достаточно было даже такой малости, как просто всплеск раздражения, и его магия реагировала. Учитывая состояние, в котором он находился, это могло стать опасным очень <em>быстро</em>.</p><p>Ему нужно было прийти в себя, взять себя в руки. Ради безопасности тех, кто был ему дорог, и ради собственного спокойствия. Ему нужно было держать себя в руках. Сначала думать, а потом нападать.</p><p>Потому что если он этого не сделает, то наверняка будет сожалеть о последствиях.</p><p>Джинни потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться, ее пальцы больно впились в его кожу. Гарри позволил ей это, понимая, что она снова пытается привязать себя к реальности. Боль заземлила и его, отвлекая от тревожных мыслей, которые пытались вторгнуться в его сознание. Через некоторое время ее дыхание выровнялось, и она немного ослабила хватку.</p><p>Она глубоко вздохнула и храбро продолжила:</p><p>— Мы так много потеряли, Гарри. — Сказала она дрожащим голосом. — И я не могу просто вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Я не могу просто притворяться, что все будет хорошо. Если мы снова начнем встречаться, то, боюсь, так и останемся, пытаясь притвориться, что <em>все хорошо</em>. Даже если это не так.</p><p>А теперь снова быть вместе — все равно что притворяться, будто ничего не случилось. Это было бы ненормально, и они, вероятно, стали бы слишком зависимы друг от друга.</p><p>Может быть, в идеальном мире они исцелились бы так быстро, и забыли бы о тех ужасных временах, годах напряжения. Они поженились бы, завели троих детей, получили нормальную работу, жили бы нормальной жизнью.</p><p>Этот мир не был идеальным.</p><p>Они были ущербными людьми, иногда эгоистичными, и все еще пытались найти устойчивую опору в мире, который, казалось, развалился на части.</p><p>Гарри уже изо всех сил старался быть <em>нормальным</em> с Тедди, по крайней мере, потому что теперь он был единственным отцом осиротевшего ребенка, и он отказывался подводить его, как Дамблдор подвел <em>его</em>. Он не был уверен, что сможет сделать что-то большее. Даже если Энди помогает, а Молли дает советы, и все остальные стараются изо всех сил. Он просто...</p><p>— Я не думаю, что могу кому-то довериться, — признался Гарри через некоторое время. Поколебавшись, он добавил. — Дело не только в тебе. Я просто... приятно иметь людей рядом, но прямо сейчас я не могу справиться с ожиданиями. Ты мой друг и моя семья, и я <em>люблю тебя</em>, Джин, но...</p><p>— Тут и так слишком много проблем, — понимающе закончила за него Джинни, ее голос звучал болезненно, — и без попыток построить стабильные отношения в этой смеси.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Мне очень жаль.</p><p>— Не стоит, — сказала Джинни, снова улыбаясь маленькой хрупкой улыбкой. — Я все понимаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, но думаю, что мне нужно немного времени, прежде чем даже думать об этом.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, хотя и немного натянуто. Они все были в одной лодке, и нигде не было достаточно стабильности, чтобы даже думать о том, чтобы построить что-то стоящее. Все еще пытаясь собрать себя из кусочков — как кусочки головоломки в отверстиях, которые были неправильной формы и неправильного размера.</p><p>Время, как сказала Джинни, вероятно, все исправит. Они надеялись. Кроме этого, Гарри не был уверен, что они смогут справиться. Справиться с тем, что они должны были сделать.</p><p>Не было ни руководства, ни инструкции <em>«Восстанови себя как продуктивного члена общества после войны»</em>.</p><p>— Что же нам теперь делать? — Пробормотал Гарри.</p><p>— Черт бы меня побрал, если я знаю, — фыркнула Джинни. Она взяла свою чашку с чаем, налила в нее еще немного и согрела простым заклинанием. Она сделала глоток, прежде чем вздохнуть. — Я думаю, мне нужно закончить образование, Но...</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри, когда она неловко замолчала. — Я не думаю, что смогу вернуться в Хогвартс так скоро.</p><p>Джинни угукнула. Ни один из них не упомянул о том, что от них, от него, почти ожидали возвращения — хотя бы для того, чтобы помочь с восстановлением. <em>Где же наш Спаситель?</em> Первая страница будет вопрошать любого, кто потрудится прочитать «Пророк», говоря об отсутствии публичных выступлений, об отсутствии участия в реконструкции школы.</p><p>Похоже, они забыли, что замок тоже был полем битвы.</p><p>Он и бесчисленное множество других людей, которые были там, сражались, видели, как там умирают люди, не могли пройти по разрушенным залам, не чувствуя слабости. Хогвартс когда-то был его домом, но никогда не был полностью безопасным. После битвы Гарри не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет вернуться, чтобы его не захлестнули плохие воспоминания.</p><p>Он не мог войти в Большой зал и не увидеть трупы на полу.</p><p>Он не мог забыть следы проклятий на стенах, следы ожогов, оставленные на лестнице. Завалы в коридорах и во дворе будут напоминать ему только о взрывах и криках, о запахе крови, дыма и страха.</p><p>Большинство людей, выдвигавших свои требования, не участвовали в битве. Они не состояли ни в сопротивлении, ни в Ордене. Они прятались по домам, как трусы, и даже пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы помочь. Довольствовались тем, что позволяли другим быть втянутыми в войну и убитыми в Министерстве.</p><p>Гарри достаточно страдал и истекал кровью ради них. Он отдал за них все, даже свою жизнь и <em>душу</em>, и теперь они хотят <em>большего</em>? Когда они не сделали <em>ничего</em>? К черту все.</p><p>Они могли бы восстановить Хогвартс своим собственным потом и кровью. С него хватит.</p><p>— Я думаю, что буду учиться самостоятельно, а ТРИТОНы сдам в Министерстве, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Гермиона и Рон думали о том же самом. Может быть, мы обсудим это с АД? Проводить совместные занятия для тех, кто хочет сдать свои СОВ или ТРИТОН, не возвращаясь в школу.</p><p>— Это было бы здорово, — признала Джинни, и ее плечи слегка расслабились. — Если хочешь, я расскажу кое-кому еще. Было бы здорово увидеть их всех снова.</p><p>— Да, наверное, — сказал Гарри. — Хотя, может быть, и не в Норе.</p><p>— Ах, нет, это не... — начала Джинни, но тут же фыркнула, — нас итак тут слишком много. Возможно, чем нас больше, тем безопаснее, но дом может выдержать только такое количество людей. Это старое здание. Билл, возможно, вместе с гоблинами работал над тем, чтобы сделать его более безопасным, но слишком много магии в одном месте просто разрушит его.</p><p>— Ну... — неуверенно начал Гарри, пытаясь придумать альтернативу.</p><p>Затем он внезапно замер, размышляя об этом. Гоблины. Гринготтс. Теперь, когда он задумался об этом, разве он не унаследовал некоторое имущество? Если да, то это могло бы решить несколько проблем. Он думал о том, как помочь своей семье, и, возможно, это могло бы сработать. Ему нужно будет проверить это у своего поверенного или, возможно, в соответствующем департаменте Министерства.</p><p>Простая мысль о том, что ему нужно идти либо в Министерство, либо в Косой переулок... Гарри не любил выходить на публику, так как это означало нарваться на толпу людей.</p><p>В первый раз, когда это случилось, он чуть ли не начал сыпать проклятиями направо и налево, слишком захваченный воспоминаниями о войне и о битве. Только хватка Гермионы и Рона на его руках, напряженных и таких же мертвенно-бледных, удержала его достаточно, чтобы они благополучно и без инцидентов добрались до Гринготтса на свою встречу, чтобы прояснить ситуацию с гоблинами.</p><p>К счастью, упомянутая встреча прошла на удивление хорошо. Гоблины не были ни <em>милыми</em>, ни любезными. Но даже при том, что они не вмешивались в дела волшебников, за исключением их финансов, они могли понять акты войны. Волдеморт тоже <em>осложнил</em> их жизнь, просто потому что они были <em>существами</em>, а не людьми. Избавившись от него, Гарри заслужил некоторую благосклонность.</p><p>Однако предложение заплатить за причиненный ущерб принесло ему гораздо больше очков.</p><p>Ирония судьбы заключалась в том, что ему просто пришлось отдать гоблинам золото из хранилища Беллатрикс. Гарри был Лордом Блэком, пока он не передаст титул Энди или Тедди, когда мальчик подрастет, и имел право на все имущество Беллатрикс.</p><p>Это было странно удовлетворительно, хотя и очень поразительно.</p><p>— Гарри? — встревоженный голос Джинни вывел его из задумчивости. — Гарри, ты меня слышишь?</p><p>— Я здесь, со мной все в порядке, — немедленно заверил ее Гарри, встряхнувшись. Джинни развернулась у него на коленях, чтобы видеть его лицо, и он слегка улыбнулся ей. — Я просто задумался. И больше ничего.</p><p><em>Никаких воспоминаний о неприятных временах</em> — осталось не произнесенным.</p><p>К сожалению, это случалось слишком часто со всеми ними, и к этому времени они уже привыкли к тому, что люди выпадают из реальности в середине разговора. Тогда им придется мягко уговаривать их выйти из этой ситуации, заземляя их, говоря им правду — <em>ты Гарри Поттер, ты со мной, ты в безопасности, ты в Норе, война закончилась, ты в порядке, никто не нападает на тебя.</em></p><p>Джинни выглядела облегченно. Она прислонилась к его груди, держа чашку в руках. Собственная чашка Гарри остыла, и он небрежным жестом снова нагрел ее, потом поднял в воздух и поднес к себе.</p><p>Использование магии такими маленькими, чарующими способами успокаивало.</p><p>— О чем ты думал? — Спросила его Джинни.</p><p>— Возможно кое-какие планы, — сказал Гарри. — Я еще не уверен. Мне нужно подумать об этом и сходить в Гринготтс или в Министерство. — Он поморщился, и Джинни тоже поморщилась, слишком хорошо зная, как проходят их прогулки в эти дни. Была причина, по которой они все отсиживались в Норе, где Билл и гоблины установили защиту, которая блокировала любую нежелательную почту или визиты. Гарри вздохнул. — С таким же успехом я мог бы сделать это в Министерстве. Кингсли просил меня о встрече, и в любом случае есть несколько вещей, которые мне нужно там сделать.</p><p>— Но ты ведь возьмешь кого-нибудь с собой, верно? — Сказала Джинни. Она выглядела обеспокоенной. — Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, но...</p><p>Но никому не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы позволить кому-то идти куда-то одному в эти дни. Все еще оставались непойманные сторонники Темного Лорда, и напряженность все еще была достаточно высока, чтобы те, кто вышел куда-то без сопровождения не чувствовали себя в безопасности. И это не упоминая о непостоянных идиотах, которые следовали за общественным мнением. Люди всегда набрасывались на них, и никому из них не хотелось, чтобы их обвинили в нападении и только из-за того, что они <em>отреагировали</em>.</p><p>— Я так и сделаю, — заверил ее Гарри. — Кингсли еще хотел видеть Невилла, так что я попрошу его. Гермиона планировала поехать в Австралию и она хочет купить международный портключ, чтобы навестить своих родителей.</p><p>— О, значит, она решила поехать? — Спросила Джинни.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Она не уверена, что будет там делать, но сказала, что ей нужно хотя бы увидеть их, чтобы иметь возможность двигаться дальше. — Все они это понимали. — Но она хочет поехать одна.</p><p>— Что вполне понятно, — медленно произнесла Джинни, но Гарри видел, что она тоже не хочет отпускать Гермиону за границу одну, да еще так скоро. Однако они не могли отказать ей в этом. Это было ее право — требовать немного побыть одной, особенно когда дело касалось ее родителей. Джинни фыркнула. — Я поговорю с ней об этом. Хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что она возьмет с собой аварийный портключ.</p><p>— Спасибо, это было бы здорово, — сказал Гарри с некоторым облегчением.</p><p>Джинни улыбнулась ему, и на этот раз ее слабая улыбка выглядела немного более искренней. Она что-то промурлыкала и поудобнее прижалась к нему. Они оба оставались в таком положении долгое время, просто потягивая чай и расслабляясь рядом друг с другом.</p><p>Гарри задавался вопросом, когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя так комфортно и безопасно. Он не мог вспомнить.</p><p>— Эй, Гарри, — тихо позвала Джинни некоторое время спустя, когда они допили чай и улеглись на траву, чтобы посмотреть на небо. — Как ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь забудем обо всем этом?</p><p>Долгое мгновение Гарри мог только смотреть на небо, на звезды — те самые звезды, которые он видел редкими ясными ночами во время охоты за Хоркруксами, сидя у палатки. Интересно, <em>забудет</em> ли он ее когда-нибудь?</p><p>Забудет ли?</p><p>Забудет ли он охоту, ощущение, что охотятся за ним, драки, страх? Долгие ночи в палатке, и те, что в странных домах, и те, что в дешевых номерах мотеля. И ту единственную ночь, когда они были достаточно параноидальны, чтобы разойтись в разные стороны, и он так <em>сильно</em> жаждал расслабиться, хотел хотя бы одну ночь фальшивой нормальности, хотел забыть войну всего на несколько часов, что был достаточно неосторожен, чтобы переспать с незнакомцем.</p><p>А потом... Малфой-мэнор, пытки, егеря, Беллатрикс, коттедж Ракушка, Гринготтс, Кикимер, каждый крестраж, каждый шаг, каждое сомнение, терзавшее его. Близкие схватки, засады, времена, когда Гермиона, Рон и он, вероятно, убивали своих противников, чтобы уйти, и они не чувствовали себя настолько виноватыми, как, вероятно, должны были — потому что это была <em>война</em>. Убей или будь убитым.</p><p>Имя Волдеморта, которое даже он не мог произнести больше, не ожидая, что группа егерей материализуется в воздухе. Теперь он понял, почему старшее поколение никогда не произносило его имени. Теперь этого человека всегда будут звать Риддл, или Змеемордый, или Волди, но предчувствие, которое пришло вместе с табу, будет нелегко забыть.</p><p>Так же как и связь в его голове, кусочек души, который был оторван от него. Он не забудет — <em>не сможет</em> забыть о своем пути к смерти, о битве до и после нее. Он не сможет забыть ослепительно белый вокзал и ощущение, что что-то <em>разбилось</em> внутри него.</p><p>Джинни, как он подозревал, тоже не забудет.</p><p>Не забудет дневник, в котором когда-то хранилась и ее душа, не забудет человека, который оставил на них такую глубокую отметину, что невозможно было стереть все следы.</p><p>( — Иногда, — прошептала она ему однажды ночью после битвы, когда они были слишком измучены кошмарами, чтобы снова заснуть, горько скривив губы, — мне кажется, что я потеряла часть своей души. Делает ли это меня ужасным человеком?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — пробормотал Гарри в ответ. — Или я бы тоже им был.)</p><p>Джинни этого не забудет. Не забудет она и боли, пыток, сопротивления в Хогвартсе. Долгие ночи ожидания у радиоприемника, как они делали это в палатке, ожидая знакомых имен и испытывая облегчение, когда их не было.</p><p>Она никогда не забудет о Невилле, о его силе и уверенности, о Невилле, который сиял и исцелял так много, как только мог. Ночи и дни, <em>часы</em>, проведенные в комнате, все они тренировались так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь — и они тренировались. Об информационной паутине, об Аберфорде. О воспитании детей, которых Гарри начал учить, превращая их в солдат, мятежников, <em>убийц</em>. Выживших. О Луне, успокаивающей людей своим собственным безумием в мире, который больше не имел смысла. О том, что он привык к тому, что <em>десятки</em> людей спят в одном и том же месте, о том, что они по ночам забираются друг к другу в постель для комфорта.</p><p>Это, и многое другое, некоторые вещи, которые нельзя выразить словами... это не те вещи, которые можно забыть. Теперь у них у всех были шрамы, некоторые видимые, а некоторые нет, и они будут помнить, как появился каждый из них.</p><p>— Нет, — наконец тихо ответил он, — я не думаю, что мы что-нибудь забудем. Но мы научимся жить с этим.</p><p>Джинни не ответила, еще плотнее прижавшись к нему, ее грудь поднималась и опускалась в медленном, ровном ритме. Гарри подумал, не заснула ли она наконец.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, он решил, что это не имеет значения. Они были вместе, живые и невредимые.</p><p>На данный момент этого было достаточно.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри тяжело приземлился перед большим домом, посреди большого участка. Только то, что он держал Тедди, остановило его от падения, и он держался прямо только усилием воли.</p><p>— С тобой все в порядке, Гарри? — с беспокойством спросила Андромеда. — Ты выглядишь бледным.</p><p>— Я... — начал Гарри, прежде чем исправиться. Да, нет, он не был в <em> порядке.</em> — Хотя, не могла бы ты подержать Тедди секунду?</p><p>Андромеда тут же взяла внука из его рук. В ту же секунду, когда крестнику больше не угрожала никакая опасность, Гарри быстро огляделся — сканируя местность на предмет угроз, посылая импульс магии, но не находя ничего, что могло бы его обеспокоить. Убедившись, что они в безопасности, он согнулся пополам, присел на корточки и глубоко задышал.</p><p>— Гарри? — Обеспокоенно спросила Андромеда.</p><p>Тедди издал воркующий звук, подражая её тону, и Гарри обнаружил, что его губы, несмотря на все его усилия, растягиваются в слабую улыбку. Не то чтобы они могли это видеть, поскольку его голова все еще была опущена вниз, почти скрытая между коленями. Он сделал еще один глубокий, успокаивающий, ровный вдох, прежде чем махнуть рукой.</p><p>— Я в порядке, просто, — сказал он, — я действительно не люблю портключи.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответила Андромеда понимающе и успокаивающе. Гарри бросил взгляд в ее сторону и увидел, что она грациозно уселась на траву, усадив Тедди к себе на колени. — Тогда мы подождем, пока тебе не станет лучше.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, задыхаясь.</p><p>Путешествие с помощью портключа для него всегда было неприятным. Как и практически любое магическое средство передвижения, конечно, но портключи вызывали плохие воспоминания, которых не было у каминов или аппарации. И Гарри определённо гораздо больше нравилось аппарировать самостоятельно, чем использовать любое другое средство передвижения, кроме полета. Полеты были лучше всего. Он скучал по ним. Может быть, как только у них будет время, они смогут устроить что-то вроде матча по квиддичу.</p><p>В любом случае, в следующий раз, когда им нужно будет куда-то поехать, они отправятся на метле, или на фестрале, или даже на летающем мотоцикле — но никаких портключей. Портключи — это для экстренных случаев. Точка.</p><p>Его мысли на секунду вернулись к Гермионе, которая всего несколько дней назад взяла международный портключ в Австралию. По настоянию Джинни и большинства членов семьи она также взяла с собой аварийный портключ, который мог быстро доставить ее обратно в Нору. Он надеялся, что ее путешествие прошло гладко и что ей повезет в ее начинании. Даже если ему не нравилось то, что она ушла одна и это раздражало каждый из его инстинктов, потому что... <em> что, если что-то пойдет не так, как он может защитить ее, когда она далеко и абсолютно одна... </em></p><p>Гарри печально покачал головой. С Гермионой все будет <em> в порядке </em> . Она прекрасно могла постоять за себя, и к тому же она была очень умной. С ней все будет в порядке. Найти ее будет нетрудно. Магнитом неприятностей был <em> он </em>. Но не она.</p><p>Да.</p><p>Его все еще беспокоило, что кто-то из его семьи находится так далеко. Но он полагал, что ему придется привыкнуть к этому. И кроме того, они были здесь именно с этой целью. Чтобы иметь возможность легко и безопасно связаться друг с другом.</p><p>— Ну и как он выглядит? — Спросил он Андромеду не поднимая голову, все еще делая размеренные вдохи, чтобы успокоиться — он уже почти <em> успокоился </em>, нужно просто немного отвлечься, и все будет в порядке.</p><p>— Откровенно говоря? — Задумчиво ответила женщина. — Удивительно хорошо. Фотографии вообще не отдавали ему должного. Территория также выглядит неплохо, хотя и немного неухоженная. Дом достаточно большой. И, ну, далеко от другого жилья.</p><p>— В том-то и дело, — заметил Гарри.</p><p>— Я знаю, — сказала Андромеда, — но я городская женщина, Гарри. Потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть.</p><p>— Разве ты не привыкла к Норе? — Обеспокоенно спросил Гарри — она вообще не упоминала об этом, а он даже не подумал! Как он мог сделать такой промах, а если ей не нравится?</p><p>— Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но прекрати немедленно, — сухо сказала Андромеда. — У меня все <em> хорошо </em>, Гарри. По крайней мере, лучше, чем в одиночестве в этом старом пустом доме. — Добавила она, прежде чем он успел что-либо возразить. — Перестань волноваться за меня. Я старше. Это я должна волноваться за тебя, а не наоборот.</p><p>— Ничего не поделаешь, — пробормотал Гарри.</p><p>Андромеда издала короткий смешок. Гарри повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Она рассеянно играла с жадно жующим Тедди, не сводя взгляда с его волос, которые стали кудрявыми в тот момент, когда он оказался в ее объятиях.</p><p>Сейчас она определенно выглядела лучше, чем в первые дни после битвы. Не то чтобы он мог винить ее, но когда он нашел ее и Тедди в ее доме, она была так явно потеряна, ее глаза потускнели, будто она погружалась в воспоминания все время... Он утверждал, что хочет, чтобы они с мальчиком перебралась в Нору вместе с ним ради Тедди, но по правде говоря, это было также и ради нее.</p><p>Она не могла оставаться в этом старом доме, полном воспоминаний о покойных дочери и муже.</p><p>Теперь Гарри был рад своему решению. Она выглядела лучше, хотя бы чуть-чуть, но, как и все они, она не могла прийти в полный порядок за такое короткое время.</p><p>Почувствовав себя лучше, Гарри поднялся со своего места и огляделся.</p><p>Андромеда была права. Отсюда, по крайней мере, дом выглядел хорошо.</p><p>Это было большой двухэтажный дом, в основном из камня и дерева. Он обладал тихим очарованием, как и подобает деревенскому фермерскому дому, только больше походил на бунгало. Несмотря на облупившуюся краску на дереве и разросшиеся кусты вокруг, в нем было тепло, что Гарри сразу понравилось.</p><p>Конечно, он сильно отличался от всех этих больших особняков и поместий с балконами, колоннами и множеством украшений, с которыми он не знал, что делать. Или от нескольких неоригинальных колониальных домов. Или даже «гипсовых и кирпичных» домов. Гарри уже видел их более чем достаточно. Конечно, он был бы <em> очень </em>счастлив никогда больше не переступать порог дома в викторианском стиле.</p><p>Конечно, <em> в тех домах </em> уже был подключен камин, что облегчило бы посещения и путешествия, но это был единственный плюс. Ему не нужны были эти величественные <em> холодные </em> дома, спасибо, нет. Он также не хотел ничего обычного и <em> нормального </em>, что, вероятно, просто уничтожило бы его. У него развилось что-то вроде аллергии на все это.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он, медленно вставая. — Давай зайдем внутрь.</p><p>— Хо? — Спросила Андромеда, протягивая ему Тедди и любезно принимая его помощь, чтобы встать. Она рассеянно отряхнула одежду, глядя на дом. — Значит, он соответствует твоим критериям?</p><p>— Он выглядит теплым, — сказал Гарри, слегка пожимая плечами.</p><p>Андромеда кивнула, очевидно, поняв, что он имеет в виду.</p><p>За последние несколько дней они уже посетили несколько домов, и хотя все они были очень величественными и прекрасными,  но в них не было того чувства родства, которое, как она знала, искал Гарри. То, что можно найти в Норе, но не в высоких особняках с мраморными полами.</p><p>Что-то <em> домашнее </em>.</p><p>Гарри рассеянно отметил, какие растения растут вокруг. Некоторые он мог узнать и даже умел ухаживать за ними. Но другие он не знал. Скорее всего, ему придется попросить Невилла помочь ему с садом. Он подумал, не захочет ли Луна посадить куст слив-дирижаблей. Позже им нужно будет осмотреть участок. Хотя, судя по всему, у них не будет недостатка места. Может быть, хватит места не только для семейного Квиддичного поля? Гарри вроде как хотел место для своего мотоцикла и, может быть, даже рампу? Да, ему придется обсудить <em> это </em>с остальными.</p><p>Позже. Может быть. Гарри действительно не знал, как он собирается затронуть эту тему. Он повернулся к Андромеде, но она тоже осматривала окрестности, не обращая на него особого внимания. Он запихнул все посторонние мысли поглубже и повернулся к дому. В конце концов, они не просто так были здесь.</p><p>Они оба подошли к двери и с трудом открыли ее. Не было никаких неприятных сюрпризов, как в <em> том </em>особняке, который они посетили до этого — с проклятой дверной ручкой, которая пыталась откусить им пальцы. Однако петли скрипели и сопротивлялись. Их нужно было смазать, дверь покрасить и сменить замки. Но с другой стороны, небольшой ремонт не был проблемой. Это было даже ожидаемо.</p><p>Внутренняя часть, которая была гораздо больше, чем казалось снаружи, сразу же показала, что дом был волшебным. И хотя защитные чары уже давно превратились в нечто менее адекватное — еще одна вещь, которую Гарри хочет исправить, — чары расширения, по-видимому, остались.</p><p>Андромеда объяснила ему, когда они впервые посетили особняк, который был больше изнутри, что на самом деле в основе этого лежат руны, которые были выбиты в камнях стен. Таким образом, если только стены не разрушатся, чары должны держаться.</p><p>Гарри все равно проверит их вместе с защитными чарами и, возможно, немного подправит. Никогда нельзя быть слишком уверенным.</p><p>Он сразу же проверил, нет ли каких-нибудь злых проклятий или просто неожиданных заклинаний, которые могли здесь остаться. С Тедди на руках он не хотел рисковать. Магия может быть непредсказуемой, особенно когда ее оставляют развиваться самостоятельно в течение многих лет. К счастью, любые диагностические заклинания, которые они с Энди могли вспомнить, возвращались с отрицательным результатом. В холле, по крайней мере, было чисто.</p><p>— Ну что ж, — сказал он, входя внутрь и морщась от пыли, которая собралась вокруг, и спертого воздуха, — его нужно хорошенько почистить.</p><p>— Это точно, — согласилась Андромеда, глядя, как ее ноги оставляют четкие следы в пыли.</p><p>Она достала свою палочку и тут же сотворила несколько заклинаний. Немного погодя Гарри повторил за ней — нет смысла ждать, лучше осматривать чистый дом, чем пыльный. Наконец вся пыль, которая была вокруг, собралась в большой шар, и Гарри выкинул его, а Энди огляделась.</p><p>Холл был не таким величественным, как в каком-нибудь поместье, но все равно большим и милым. В углу была лестница и две двери — одна слева, другая справа от холла. Деревянные панели на дальней стене были в удивительно хорошем состоянии, а рядом на стене висела вешалка, похожая на растение. Гарри решил, что это действительно хорошая вещь.</p><p>— Гораздо лучше. — Сказала Андромеда, удовлетворенная результатом уборки.</p><p>Тедди захлопал в ладоши, хихикая, его волосы стали светло-серыми, как пыль, которую они только что убрали.</p><p>Они двинулись к следующей комнате, решив начать с правой двери. Андромеда скорчила гримасу. Пыль вернулась с удвоенной силой. Тедди чихнул, когда плащ ведьмы невольно поднял немного пыли из угла. Гарри тут же тщательно вытер ему нос, затем оба мага снова принялись за уборку. Конечно, не раньше, чем они вновь проверили помещение на заклинания или что-нибудь опасное. Но опять ничего не было.</p><p>Кроме пыли.</p><p>— Потом его все равно нужно будет хорошенько почистить по-маггловски, — заявил Гарри, когда они снова от нее избавились.</p><p>— Я полагаю, — согласилась Андромеда, поджимая губы, — очищающие чары могут сделать не так уж много, это верно, а большое их количество только повредит дому. — Она огляделась, посылая чистящие чары еще и в окна. — Ну и что? Что думаешь?</p><p>— Мы еще многого не видели, — заметил Гарри. Он взял крестника поудобнее, слегка улыбнувшись, когда увидел, что волосы мальчика снова стали более темного цвета. — Но сейчас, признаюсь, мне нравится.</p><p>Действительно, гостиная была очень просторной и уютной. Потолок был достаточно высоким, и было много окон, пропускающих свет. Все, что было сделано из дерева, выглядело благородно состаренным, и темные цвета были немного красноватыми — и поэтому теплыми. Кое-что из мебели придется заменить, и обои на дальней стене придется убрать полностью, но в остальном это было именно то, что он хотел, когда начал искать жилье.</p><p>Большой, хороший, теплый семейный дом.</p><p>Место, где они могли бы жить все вместе, если бы захотели, или просто могли остаться на ночь. Место, где можно чувствовать себя в безопасности, быть в хорошей, надежной компании. <em> Новое </em> место, лишенное воспоминаний и эха мертвых, которые иногда настигали их. Безопасное место, чистый лист, настоящий <em> дом </em>.</p><p>Нора, конечно, была действительно хорошим местом, и в последнее время большинство из них собирались там, но Уизли и так принимали очень многих и делали так много. Гарри не нравилось зависеть от них таким образом — он знал, что на самом деле им все равно, даже наоборот, но он все еще хотел отплатить им за их щедрость. Он хотел сам обеспечивать свою семью, вместо того чтобы быть тем, кого обеспечивают.</p><p>На самом деле, Гарри <em> нужно </em>было обеспечить дом для своей семьи.</p><p>Он не совсем понимал, почему это так раздражало его, но именно глубокая потребность защищать и охранять, обеспечивать <em> все,</em> от безопасности до комфорта своей семьи, побуждала его к поискам. В конце концов, Гарри объяснил себе это необходимостью чего-то стабильного и хорошего после всего дерьма, через которое они прошли.</p><p>Итак, он побывал во всех поместьях, которые унаследовал, пытаясь найти место, где он мог бы создать свой дом.</p><p>Они двинулись дальше, следующей обнаружив кухню. Несколько проверяющих и чистящих заклинаний спустя Гарри одобрительно замурлыкал. Некоторые кухонные приборы были <em> слишком </em> древними, но ему нравилось, как они были расположены, и нравился цвет шкафов. Он мог бы легко заменить то, что ему <em> не </em>нравилось, и здесь было много места, чтобы добавить все, что ему могло бы понадобиться.</p><p>Он немного прошелся, чтобы осмотреться, и остался доволен. Возле одного из окон было даже место, где росли какие-то травы — кажется, тимьян или мята. Кстати, об окнах — было много света, что было действительно приятно. Отличие в лучшую сторону от большинства кухонь, которые почему-то всегда были тесными и темными.</p><p>— Мне <em> очень </em>нравится, — объявил он, улыбаясь слегка ошеломленной Андромеде.</p><p>— Ты ведь любишь кухни, — задумчиво произнесла она, вспомнив, как он хмурился, осматривая кухни в других домах, и даже не хотел смотреть на остальные комнаты после этого.</p><p>— Я люблю готовить, — признался Гарри. Он осторожно пожал плечами, чтобы не потревожить Тедди, немного смущенный. — Это может показаться немного странным, но это расслабляет. То же самое касается уборки и садоводства, по правде говоря, но в меньшей степени. — Он улыбнулся чуть более искренне, осторожно наклонился, удерживая Тедди на бедре, чтобы осмотреть шкафчик под раковиной. Водопровод, казалось, был в хорошем состоянии, но он все равно проверит его. — Готовка и выпечка. Это одна из немногих вещей, в которых я хорош, не считая полетов и драк.</p><p>Учитывая его воспитание, могло показаться странным, что ему это нравится. Правда заключалась в том, что Гарри нравилось готовить то, что он хотел, для тех, для кого хотел, и тогда, когда хотел. Это была свобода, которой он не имел в детстве, и просто возможность прокормить не только себя, но и свою семью, и сделать это хорошо...</p><p>Это приносило ему такое же удовлетворение, как и идея обеспечить дом, кров, защиту своей семье. Это было, может быть, немного, ну, <em> примитивно </em>, вызванно инстинктами, но Гарри было все равно. Он хотел, чтобы его семья была в безопасности, в уюте и сытой. Разве это преступление? Нет, он так не думал.</p><p>— Кстати, о драках, — неуверенно начала Андромеда, когда они направились к выходу. Им все еще нужно было проверить все остальные комнаты на первом этаже, а затем проверить верхние этажи. — Как проходит обучение на аврора?</p><p>— Ах, — сказал Гарри, морщась, — если честно? Не слишком хорошо.</p><p>Кингсли затронул эту тему на встрече с ним и Невиллом в тот день, когда они встретились с ним, а Гермиона отправилась оформлять международный портал. Рон тоже был там, но ушел с собрания, чтобы проводить подругу в отдел международных магических путешествий. Гарри вовсе не завидовал ему. Оглядываясь назад, он хотел бы избежать остальных тем — начиная от общественного мнения, возможно, посещения бала, будущих перспектив, судебных разбирательств и заканчивая официальным выступлением перед МКМ... Честно говоря, быть «Спасителем» было слишком большой работой, и Гарри это ни капли не нравилось. Тем не менее, большую часть этого он <em> должен </em>был сделать. Впрочем, обучение на аврора было всего лишь предложением.</p><p>Невилл отказался наотрез. Он хотел работать с растениями и, возможно, заняться целительством, как план Б. Становится аврором никогда не входило в его планы и амбиции, и он ясно дал это понять. Он <em> никогда </em>не любил драться и, конечно, не хотел, чтобы это повторилось снова. Кингсли не настаивал. Единственная причина, по которой он вообще предложил это Невиллу, заключалась в том, что люди говорили о его участии в битве, особенно о его роли в убийстве Нагини. Невилла эти рассуждения не впечатлили.</p><p>Гарри, с другой стороны, считал, что стоит попробовать. В конце концов, это <em> было </em>одним из его планов на будущее. А борьба с темными магами... это все, что он знал, не так ли? У него это хорошо получалось. Это казалось логичным выбором.</p><p>Кроме того, он думал, что, возможно, тренировки вернут ему некоторый контроль, дисциплину, которых ему так не хватало последнее время. Это могло бы научить его самообладанию, научить, как сдерживаться.</p><p>В ретроспективе это было довольно глупо с его стороны.</p><p>Гарри рассеянно окинул взглядом комнату, в которой они сейчас находились, нечто вроде большого кабинета, похожего на библиотеку, и такого же пыльного, как и весь остальной дом. Он едва замечал большую часть происходящего, голова слегка кружилась. Он пытался выразить словами, в чем была проблема с обучением на аврора. Не то чтобы была только <em> одна </em>проблема, все было не совсем четко.</p><p>— На самом деле проблема не в самой работе, — в конце концов сказал он Андромеде, которая ждала от него подробностей. — Вообще-то у меня это хорошо получается, и я думаю, что со временем мне это даже понравится, но... — Он замолчал, наложив несколько очищающих заклинаний на явно кишащие вредителями полки. Похоже, время их не пощадило. — Но я не уверен, что у меня хватит терпения подождать.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Спросила Андромеда старательно нейтральным тоном — Гарри с удивлением вспомнил, что Тонкс, ее <em> дочь </em>, была аврором, и что эта тема могла просто расстроить ее. Но так как именно она начала этот разговор, он не собирался останавливаться, пока она не выглядела расстроенной.</p><p>— Ну, ты же знаешь, что такое Министерство, — вздохнул он. — Они из кожи вон лезут, чтобы попытаться угодить мне, потому что они хотят держать меня под рукой.</p><p>— А, — криво усмехнулась Энди. — Дай угадаю. Половина новобранцев пытается взять у тебя автограф?</p><p>— Если бы только это, — сказал Гарри, — есть еще инструкторы, которые думают, что я просто <em>должен</em> <em>знать </em>все, как будто это я учитель. И те, кто думает, что я смеюсь над ними, когда я просто...</p><p>Он оборвал себя, расстроенный одной только мыслью об этом.</p><p>Это так чертовски раздражало. Он продолжал переходить в режим учителя, или в боевой режим, или, что еще хуже, в режим выживания. Иногда он забывал, что войны больше нет. В других случаях он просто знал, что какая-то стратегия против группы темных магов сработает — но только в теории, а не в реальности. Некоторые новобранцы и даже инструкторы просто совершали ошибки, которые, как знал Гарри, приведут их к гибели во время боя, и это его просто... так <em> злило </em> и <em> разочаровывало</em>.</p><p>А потом... Потом были люди, которые считали его каким-то сверхчеловеком, слишком могущественным. Кто-то его боялся. Кто-то практически боготворил. В отделе едва ли нашелся хоть один человек, который относился бы к нему как к <em> нормальному рекруту</em>.</p><p>— А потом, — продолжал он через некоторое время, и Энди краем глаза заметила, как он кипит от злости, — есть еще эти <em> ублюдки </em> , которые думают, что знают <em> лучше, </em>когда они сидели по домам в безопасности, в то время как мы <em> боролись </em> за свои жизни, и... — он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, видя, как волосы Тедди снова становятся пыльно-серыми, а на лице появилось немного расстроенное выражение. Ему удалось слегка улыбнуться своему крестнику и произнести ровным голосом, — я просто хочу дать им по морде. Или, по крайней мере, заколдовать их. Но я не могу, и никто из них <em> этого не понимает. </em></p><p>Каждая вспышка света, каждый взрыв заставляли его кровь кипеть, а разум переключаться в боевой режим — убей или будь убитым. Они <em> не понимали</em>, каково это — по-настоящему бороться за свою жизнь, зная, что любая ошибка может стоит тебе жизни. Они не понимали, что когда Гарри становился слишком грубым, это было не нарочно, и когда он начинал отдавать приказы, это было не потому, что он считал себя лучше их.</p><p>Это было просто потому, что на некоторое время он забыл, где и когда он находится.</p><p>— Я думаю, — сказал он, — что в конце недели я уйду из программы. Кингсли поймет.</p><p>Может быть, если бы не люди, ему бы это понравилось больше. Теория была интересной, некоторые вещи действительно были смертельно полезны. Он уже <em> проглотил </em> большую часть своих руководств, потому что в них были вещи, которых он никогда не знал и которые он хотел бы знать раньше. Практическая сторона дела тоже была бы хороша, начиная с работы под прикрытием и заканчивая рейдами. Ему даже <em> нравились </em>драки, адреналин, вызов. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя живым, также как и полеты или выполнение трюков.</p><p>И, что ж, это все же <em> научило </em>его некоторой столь необходимой дисциплине и контролю над магией и характером, чтобы иметь дело со всеми этими идиотами. Не так, как он ожидал, но ладно. Когда жизнь дает тебе лимоны...</p><p>Тем не менее, даже без всех этих неприятных людей и ожиданий, которые они возлагали на Спасителя, на своего Золотого мальчика, у него была еще одна причина, чтобы бросить учебу. Более важная.</p><p>Продолжать учебу было небезопасно — ни для него, ни для других новобранцев.</p><p>Драки заставили его <em> вновь </em>терять контроль, и с его вспыльчивым нравом, особенно когда он был сильно расстроен, это был рецепт катастрофы. Конечно, ему нравились острые ощущения и все такое. Но только если это не было в контролируемой обстановке, он <em> не собирался </em> повторять это. Он не был уверен, что пожалеет о том, что причинил боль одному из тех придурков, которые его разозлили. Но он точно будет жалеть, если нанесет ущерб Министерству, причинит вред случайным прохожим и, возможно, <em> убьет </em>кого-нибудь.</p><p>Особенно если он сделает это не нарочно.</p><p>Кошмары, панические атаки и воспоминания были лишь верхушкой айсберга. Он чуть не убил инструктора во время одного из тренировочных боев, запустив в него мощное режущее проклятие, прежде чем успел заметить, что <em> нет ни темных мантий, ни масок, ни боли во лбу... </em></p><p>Как уже говорилось, он забыл, где и когда он находится. И хотя тренировка заставляла его взять себя в руки, сильнее контролировать себя, это был не <em> лучший </em>выход, и это все точно плохо закончится. Для него и для остальных.</p><p>Гарри этого не хотел. Он не хотел иметь больше причин для ночных кошмаров, не хотел, чтобы его <em> страх </em> потерять контроль и причинить боль кому-то случайно стал реальностью.</p><p>Возбуждение могло быть таким же захватывающим, как когда он выполнял трюки, но результат был другим. Выполняя трюки, он был единственным, кто рисковал получить травму, и это был только риск. Драка? Он был <em> создан,</em> чтобы причинять боль и разрушать. Гарри достаточно насмотрелся на все это, на разрушения на всю свою жизнь. Ему хотелось чего-то более спокойного. Он мог найти свое счастье и не ввязываясь в драки.</p><p>Министр, вероятно, будет немного разочарован. Но Кингсли поймет, что он не может заниматься этим. Не так скоро после войны.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что в конце концов вернешься, когда все... — Андромеда замолчала, подыскивая подходящее слово, — немного успокоится?</p><p>— Честно? — Сказал Гарри.</p><p>Он схватился за поручень перил, чтобы подняться наверх, и нахмурился, увидев, какой он хрупкий. Его нужно будет починить. Всю лестницу и фундамент дома тоже нужно будет проверить. Перила были очень красивыми, немного похожи на ту вешалку, что была в холле. Они были сделаны из металла, немного ржавые, но все еще красивые, выкованные в виде вьющейся лозы. Гарри подумал, что маленькие металлические бутоны, которые он смог разглядеть, расцветут весной. В любом случае, это было бы приятным дополнением.</p><p>— Нет. — Сказал он, как только убедился, что лестница выдержит его вес и не провалиться под ними. — Я хотел быть аврором, когда мне было пятнадцать. Мне бы <em> понравилось.</em> Если немного потренироваться, я смог бы смириться и со всеми правилами всеми теми нудными вещами, которые я должен делать. Но я не вижу себя в этом деле. Мне уже надоело гоняться за темными магами.</p><p>— Вполне справедливо, — сказала Энди. — Так что ты собираешься делать?</p><p>— Я не уверен, — ответил Гарри. — Пока что, думаю, я сосредоточусь на этом маленьком проекте, и как только дом будет готов, я направлю усилия на свои ТРИТОНы. — Он улыбнулся Тедди, который теперь с энтузиазмом лопотал что-то о действительно странном абажуре в коридоре наверху. Он рассеянно проверил его на предмет проклятий и с радостью отметил, что их не было. — И, конечно, буду заботиться о Тедди.</p><p>— Конечно, — эхом отозвалась она, слегка улыбаясь.</p><p>Тедди, видя, что крестный улыбается ему, сменил цвет волос на черный, как у него, и Андромеда почувствовала, что немного тает от совершенно одурманенного взгляда Гарри. Он действительно любил крестника, как родного сына. Он любил <em> всех </em>в их большой группе, которую называл семьей, как будто они действительно были родственниками.</p><p>Андромеда, которая выросла, слыша, что кровь — это все, никогда по-настоящему не могла избавиться от этого. Она все еще была Блэк в глубине души, где-то глубоко внутри.</p><p>Гарри, однако, совсем не заботила кровь. Как он однажды сказал, для него важны были узы сердца и души — хотя он слегка морщился, когда слышал это, что вполне понятно, учитывая всю эту историю с крестражами. Он заботился о семье по <em> выбору. </em>Не по крови.</p><p>В некотором смысле, после войны, которая была сосредоточена на ценности крови, это было очень уместно.</p><p>Она была рада, что после всего, что случилось, у этого мальчика все еще было много сердца, чтобы отдать его. Может быть, не для <em> всех </em>, но все же для очень большой «семьи». Хотя она не была уверена, каким образом она сама оказалась частью этого, она была счастлива быть в ней.</p><p>Теперь, надо надеяться, Гарри прекратит отдавать им <em> слишком много</em>. Иногда казалось, что этот мальчик слишком заботится об их благополучии, но не о своем собственном.</p><p>Но опять же, именно поэтому она и другие были рядом с ним. Гарри заботился о них. Было бы справедливо, если бы они защищали его в ответ.</p><p>Даже если только от него самого.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказала она, поворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть одну из комнат. — Давай двигаться дальше. Нам нужно осмотреть еще много комнат.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Гарри. — И это очень хорошо. У нас большая семья, не так ли?</p><p>Андромеда посмотрела на него. Он казался счастливым. Поэтому она улыбнулась ему в ответ.</p><p>— Да, — согласилась она. — Это точно.</p><p>***</p><p>Несколько недель спустя Гарри сидел в обновленном кабинете, неуверенно глядя на кусок пергамента. Он до сих пор откладывал это. Честно говоря, он <em> многое </em>откладывал. К чему ему, в конце концов, придется вернуться. Но по одной вещи за раз.</p><p>Он решительно снял колпачок с авторучки и начал писать.</p><p>
  <em> Дорогая Vipère, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> наконец-то, после всех этих месяцев у меня нашлось время, чтобы написать тебе. Прошу прощения за задержку, но... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Итак, в этой главе появляется Вайпер! То, как и почему она знает Гарри, в этом фанфике подробно не объясняется. Но вполне понятно, как это произошло.</p><p>В англофандоме пол Вайпер(а) остается загадкой и поэтому используется нейтральное местоимение «они», «их». Но автор подтвердил, что биологически Вайпер все-таки женщина. Будем считать, что Гарри это ЗНАЕТ. Так что в тексте - и в разговорах Гарри и Вайпер один на один - я пишу о Вайпер, как о женщине. Но остальные герои НЕ ЗНАЮТ, какого она пола, так что в их разговорах и в тексте, где описывается их впечатление от Вайпер, я использую нейтральные «они», «их». Просто если я буду использовать эти местоимения постоянно, то свихнусь. Я честно пыталась придерживаться нейтрального гендера, но в русском языке, особенно если повествование идет в прошедшем времени, это попросту невозможно. Feci quod potui faciant meliora potentes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вайпер потребовалось много времени, чтобы обдумать ее положение и действия, которые она предпримет.</p><p>Последние несколько лет были... <em> трудным,</em> если не сказать больше. Ничего неожиданного, конечно. Она много чего планировала и сама выбрала такую жизнь. Конечно, рисковать в подполье и строить там бизнес было нелегально и опасно, но Вайпер была к этому готова. Конечно, оглядываясь назад, она не была достаточно подготовлена, но кажется, учитывая все это, она хорошо справилась. </p><p>Она нажила себе немало врагов и вдобавок задела чувства многих людей. Много раз она, вероятно, пыталась откусить кусок больше, чем могла прожевать. И все же Вайпер всегда училась на своих ошибках и всегда росла над собой. Быстро. Адаптация — это то, что она умеет делать, и делает это очень хорошо. Сбросить кожу, чтобы вырасти, было вполне естественно для той, кто приняла змеиное имя*. </p><p>Как и ее тезка, Вайпер также была беспощадна и быстра в своем возмездии. Она никогда не притворялась милой, и, учитывая ее выбор профессии, было бы глупо предполагать, что она была менее опасной, чем остальные. Конечно, Вайпер также лучше других умела манипулировать восприятием и в конце концов добиваться своего. Однако, люди должны были бы догадываться, что ей не стоит переходить дорогу.</p><p>Ну что ж, будем надеяться, однажды люди поумнеют.</p><p>В конце концов, Вайпер все еще держалась на плаву, и ее репутация сильно выросла, в то время как репутация ее врагов и сами враги были уничтожены.</p><p>Это заняло много времени, но оно того стоило. Ей удалось собрать сеть информаторов и у нее была доля в таком количестве дел, каком только возможно. В конце концов, Вайпер удалось преодолеть ту точку, где застревало большинство новичков. Она сделала себе имя, как надежный — хотя и дорогой — информационный брокер и иллюзионист. Порой еще встречались глупые потенциальные клиенты-предатели, но Вайпер гордилась своей ментальной магией так же, как и своими иллюзиями. Было ужасно легко разорять людей, не оставляя следов. Не то чтобы кто-то догадывался, что она может это сделать.</p><p>Она не была уверена, что люди так же охотно платили бы ей, если бы знали, что всего за секунду зрительного контакта Вайпер может не только прочитать их мысли, но и внушить что угодно. Например, убедить, что вы птица, и о, <em> как было бы здорово слететь с крыши. </em> Да, люди, вероятно, малость запаниковали бы, если бы узнали.</p><p>Но никто об этом не знал, и потому вопрос был спорный. У Вайпер была стабильная репутация, устойчивая клиентура, хорошие информаторы, много страховочных сетей и постоянно растущий счет. Именно так, как ей нравилось.</p><p>Поскольку все было стабильно, Вайпер предположила, что она <em> может </em>позволить себе небольшой перерыв.</p><p>Темно-синие глаза, спрятанные под капюшоном, снова обратились к письму, которое она держала в руках. Этим утром его доставила неприметная сова с наложенными чарами отвлечения внимания. Это было приглашение от старого... старого <em> друга </em>навестить его.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Дорогая Vipère, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> наконец-то, после всех этих месяцев у меня нашлось время, чтобы написать тебе. Извини за задержку, но я уверен, что ты знаешь все о том, что сейчас творится. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> На случай, если ты не в курсе, война закончилась. Официально. Ты лучше многих знаешь, что, даже после смерти Риддла, его идеалы не исчезнут. Но это только начало. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Я пытался вернуть свою жизнь в прежнее русло. Это тяжелее, чем кажется, когда люди, похоже, ничего не могут сделать без меня. Не то чтобы мне было до них дело, но они действуют мне на нервы. Как будто они не могут понять, что я просто хочу, чтобы меня и мою семью оставили в покое. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Я наконец-то закончил все приготовления, и теперь у меня есть дом для меня и моих близких. Тедди, мой крестник, живет вместе со мной и Андромедой — его бабушкой. Конечно, в доме редко бываем только мы. С такой большой семьей, как у меня, редко случается, когда нет по крайней мере еще трех человек. К счастью, я так и планировал, а комнат в доме более чем достаточно. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Это подводит меня к причине, по которой я пишу. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Если ты все еще сомневаешься, то да, Ви, я считаю тебя своей семьей. В этом доме есть комната только для тебя. Так что, пожалуйста, приходи как-нибудь. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Я знаю, что ты, вероятно, все еще занимаешься какими-то своими темными делами, о которых не хочешь говорить, но я бы хотел тебя видеть. Прошло несколько лет, и я скучаю по твоей бесстыдной жадности. Я бы также хотел познакомить тебя с остальными. Хотя, возможно, тебе уже довелось встречаться с некоторыми из них — особенно с Флер. Ты же помнишь свое обещание? Так что я тебя жду. Не торопись, но постарайся приехать до следующего года. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Вместе с письмом я отправляю портключ. Он перенесет тебя в мой дом, который называется «Логово». Активация — «В логово». Да, не очень оригинально. Можешь подать на меня в суд. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Не беспокойся о его законности. То, что я Гарри Поттер, Победитель Ужасного Темного лорда, имеет свои преимущества. Я получил разрешение на международные портключи, аппарацию, каминную сеть и любые другие способы путешествия. По-видимому, МКМ пытается меня осчастливить так же, как и Министерство Магии. Или, что более вероятно, они пытаются заставить меня посетить их страны и способствовать развитию международных отношений и туризма, или что-то в этом роде. Не знаю, как с этим справиться, но ладно. Бесплатный проезд. Наверное, это единственный плюс, который можно найти во всем этом бардаке. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо, и что ты скоро приедешь.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> С большой любовью, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Гарри. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> PS: Если заглянешь в гости, я испеку твои любимые клубничные пирожные. Ты же не хочешь пропустить их, не так ли? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Вайпер хмуро посмотрела на письмо, потом на портключ.</p><p>Это была маленькая закладка с простой закорючкой. Скорее всего, это был рисунок змеи, но у Гарри никогда не было таланта к рисованию. На самом деле его почерк был не намного лучше, хотя с годами его каракули превратились в нечто более разборчивое.</p><p>Что же делать?</p><p>Вайпер не была общительным человеком. Даже в юности, когда школа, к сожалению, была чем-то таким, чего она не могла избежать, она держались особняком и время от времени встречалась с партнерами по учебе, которые навсегда остались просто именами на групповых проектах. За эти годы она мало с кем общалась, особенно с одноклассниками. Теперь у нее были контакты, клиенты, цели и знакомые. Несколько кровных родственников, в основном дальних, и ни с кем из них не хотелось поддерживать отношения. Несколько постоянных деловых партнеров. Это был предел ее круга общения, и она была им довольна.</p><p>Гарри, очевидно, решил, что хочет войти в этот круг, и вырезал себе в нем место. Вайпер даже не была уверена, почему и как это произошло. Она даже не собиралась приближаться к Гарри Поттеру. Этот мальчик был той разновидностью неприятностей, в которых Вайпер определенно <em> не </em>нуждалась. Это было не так уж трудно. Хогвартс был очень большим, и Гарри был четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, а Вайпер — семнадцатилетней студенткой Шармбатона. У них не было никаких <em> причин </em>общаться. Вообще.</p><p>Потом они пересеклись в коридоре, и в следующий момент Вайпер почему-то спросила Гарри, не знает ли он, где можно перекусить. Каким-то образом после этого они просто <em> продолжали встречаться.</em> Не помогло и то, что Гарри, как только ему удалось реквизировать для себя уголок кухни, испек <em> действительно </em>хорошее печенье и предложил Вайпер. Бесплатно.</p><p>Однажды Вайпер просто осознала, что они <em> привязались </em>друг к другу. Хуже всего было то, что она были почти уверена, что Гарри даже не делал этого специально. Он так раздражал.</p><p>Раздражал или нет, но Гарри был самым близким другом Вайпер. Или — поскольку этот несносный мальчишка настойчиво использовал этот термин — семьей. Конечно, она будет отрицать это и отрицать любые дружеские отношения с ним, если ее кто-нибудь спросит. То, что они поддерживали связь через редкие письма, не имело значения. Вайпер, конечно же, никогда не признается, что она планировала каким-то образом сохранить Гарри в своей жизни.</p><p>По-прежнему.</p><p>Встреча с семьей Гарри на самом деле не входила в эти гипотетические планы.</p><p>Гарри — это одно. Встретиться <em> со всеми</em>, кого он считал друзьями и семьей? Это было намного больше людей, чем то, с чем Вайпер была готова иметь дело.</p><p>Но, учитывая, что война закончилась полгода назад и Гарри победил, возможно, она могла бы попытаться. В какой-то момент она <em> собиралась </em>лично навестить его. Мерлин знал, что мальчик попал в слишком большую беду, сам того не желая, и последние шесть месяцев постоянно искушал судьбу.</p><p>И это не упоминая о войне.</p><p>Последние полтора года были очень напряженными для Вайпер. Конечно, к тому моменту ее бизнес с различными преступными синдикатами был довольно хорошим и стабильным. Но эти преступные синдикаты имели очень мало общего с магическим обществом. Волшебная Франция, родина Вайпер, была больше вовлечена в конфликт с Великобританией, чем многие другие магические сообщества по всему миру. Вайпер, возможно, и уехала из Франции, но информация все равно просачивалась к ней.</p><p>Война, разразившаяся в Великобритании, не была хорошей новостью. То, что она начала распространяться на Францию, так же было очень плохо. А потом и вся остальная Европа начала страдать, потому что чистота крови была, к сожалению, не только британской проблемой, а придурки были везде. К счастью, пало только британское правительство, но все же. Инциденты, террористические атаки и растущая напряженность были повсюду. Наличие Темного лорда действительно побуждало людей к действию, и в других странах было предпринято несколько переворотов.</p><p>Когда в маггловской части Италии произошло несколько нападений, мафия уже подняла переполох, пытаясь найти преступников, и Вайпер вместе с немногочисленными магами, которые были в подпольном мире, пришлось быстро распускать правильные слухи. Никто в здравом уме не хотел, чтобы магическая война перекинулась на преступное сообщество. Даже тех крох информации о магии, которые можно было найти в подпольном мире, было уже слишком много и это доставляло некоторые проблемы. И это было без добавления какого-либо конфликта в эту смесь. Все магические контакты Вайпер разделяли эту точку зрения — если действия Волдеморта каким-то образом нарушат Статут секретности, то будет <em>очень</em> <em>много неприятностей</em>.</p><p>В общем, вся эта война была одной сплошной цепочкой плохих новостей, и Вайпер это абсолютно не нравилось.</p><p>Но то, что Гарри объявили нежелательной персоной номер один? Это взяло главный приз.</p><p>Вайпер потратила изрядное количество времени на то, чтобы <em> убедиться</em>, что ничто из этих сведений никогда не попадет в подпольный мир. Защита магического сообщества была очень важна, в общем-то, и Вайпер была не единственной, кто делал это, чтобы защитить самих себя. Но Гарри? Гарри был очень личным. Гарри был тем надоедливым мальчишкой, который делал ей клубничные пирожные, ничего не прося взамен. Убедиться, что ни один охотник за головами со связями не попытается получить за него награду, было наименьшим, что Вайпер могла сделать.</p><p>Так что… </p><p>Вайпер уже приложила некоторые усилия, чтобы обеспечить выживание Гарри. Проверить его было просто здравым смыслом. Если это означало еще и встречу с его семьей... Вайпер пройдет через это. В конце концов, она просто следила за тем, чтобы все усилия, потраченные на то, чтобы сохранить его в безопасности, не были потрачены зря.</p><p>Да, как только она закончит с теми немногими делами, которые требовали ее внимания, она отправится к Гарри.</p><p>Потому что в этот момент он был одним из ее капиталовложений. Кроме того, он вежливо попросил. А Вайпер было любопытно узнать об этой его «семье», хотя и не очень хотелось с ними встречаться.</p><p>Все это были совершенно веские причины.</p><p>Да.</p><p>Вайпер собиралась придти точно не из-за той бесцеремонной попытки подкупа в конце письма. Ничуть. Иллюзионистка была сильнее этого.</p><p>(Ладно, <em> может быть </em> , она скучала по выпечке Гарри. И <em> может быть</em>, его клубничные пирожные были лучшими из всех, что она когда-либо пробовала.</p><p>Но это <em> ничего </em>не значит.</p><p>У нее <em> не было </em> слабости к бесплатной еде.)</p><p>(Она <em> будет </em>отрицать, что согласилась, потому что скучала по Гарри чуть больше, чем по его стряпне. Но это была неправда. Вообще.</p><p>Она просто... волновалась. Немного.)</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В гостиной <em> «Логова» </em>(так назывался семейный дом — привет «Норе», который никто из них не пропустил и все оценили) было очень мало звуков. В основном это было шуршание бумаги, несколько тяжелых вздохов, редкое бормотание и звон чайных чашек на уголке маленького столика, который не был занят книгами и записями.</p><p>Гарри, даже не поднимая глаз от блокнота, который балансировал между двумя тяжелыми томами на его коленях, потянулся к тарелке, на которую выложил новую порцию печенья. Он едва замечал свою магию, действующую самостоятельно, просто радуясь закуске, которая послушно оказалась в его пальцах.</p><p>Кто-то фыркнул, когда он начал рассеянно грызть печенье, и он поднял глаза от своих записей, чтобы узнать, кто и по какой причине. Рон, виновник, наблюдал за ним с едва скрываемым весельем.</p><p>— Что? — Озадаченно спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Ты даже не осознаешь, что делаешь это, не так ли? — прокомментировал Рон, и этот вопрос прозвучал скорее риторически.</p><p>— Конечно, не замечает, — отозвался Невилл из-за поистине ошеломляющей груды книг. Он продолжал с глубокомысленным видом, — это <em> Гарри. </em></p><p>— Что именно? — повторил Гарри, начиная смущаться.</p><p>— Они имеют в виду обычную невербальную беспалочковую магию, — сообщила ему Сьюзен Боунс, улыбаясь из одного из больших удобных кожаных кресел, где она свернулась калачиком рядом с Ханной Эбботт. В руках у нее была очень старая на вид книга. — Это довольно впечатляюще.</p><p>— В последнее время ты делаешь это гораздо чаще, — сказала Гермиона, добавляя в разговор свою щепотку соли. Она даже не смотрела на него, все еще сосредоточенная на большом томе, лежащем у нее на коленях. — А ты разве не заметил?</p><p>Гарри сделал паузу, в голове у него все смешалось. Он действительно так делал? Неужели это правда? Но разве магия без палочки не должна быть действительно трудной?</p><p>Он немного выпрямился и поморщился, когда почувствовал, как в его затекшей спине сместились кости и мышцы. Осторожно, чтобы не разлетелись все книги, лежавшие у него на коленях, он вытянул вперед одну руку, затем другую, издав звук облегчения, когда <em> что-то </em> просто встало на место. Все это время он думал об этом.</p><p>По правде говоря, он это <em> замечал.</em> Немного. Но на самом деле он не обращал на это внимания. Не то чтобы внезапная способность творить беспалочковую магию не вызывала беспокойства или удивления, но он беспокоился о других вещах. Кроме того, это было постепенное, а не резкое изменение. И это не было похоже на то, что он творил чудеса без волшебной палочки. Это были просто мелочи, которые, в конце концов, помогали сделать жизнь намного более терпимой, со всем тем, что ему нужно было сделать.</p><p>Как, например, <em> призвать </em>печеньку, не двигаясь с места.</p><p>...Он становился все более ленивым, верно?</p><p>— Я заметил, — наконец сказал он вслух, немного неохотно. — Неужели это действительно так странно?</p><p>— Не так уж сильно, — ответил Невилл, не проявляя особого беспокойства по этому поводу. Гарри едва мог разглядеть его светлые волосы за книгами, сваленными перед ним в кучу. — Многие люди становятся способными делать маленькие вещи с помощью беспалочковой магии, как только они достигают зрелого возраста, и их магия, наконец, стабилизируется. В основном это такие трюки, как размещать чай, не прикасаясь к ложке, или призвать что-то в нужное место.</p><p>— Мама могла зажечь маленький огонек на кончиках пальцев без палочки, — вставила Луна.</p><p>— Наш дядя мог бы задернуть шторы одним движением пальцев, — добавила Падма, подталкивая локтем свою близняшку, которая рассеянно кивнула, все еще поглощенная своими записями. — А еще он мог заставить двигаться мебель.</p><p>Было несколько задумчивых звуков, за которыми последовали другие примеры случайного использования магии без палочки, которые они видели в тот или иной момент. Рон заметил, что миссис Уизли иногда зажигала огонь под кастрюлей без своей волшебной палочки.</p><p>— Но Гарри делает это гораздо чаще, — заметила Джинни, которая полулежала на ковре, окруженная бумагами и книгами, наполовину поверх Луны. Она выглядела лишь наполовину сосредоточенной на разговоре. — И в основном без всяких попыток.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, что слегка напрягся, ему стало не по себе. Каким-то образом все присутствующие вдруг уставились на него. Ему это неприятно напомнило про каждый раз, когда с ним случалось что-то необычное, даже по магическим меркам. Сколько раз он делал что-то <em> странное,</em> и большинство людей вдруг начинали его сторониться.</p><p>Какая-то часть его самого, которая несмотря на все усилия, все еще оставалась в нем, задавалась вопросом, как это бывало каждый раз, когда случалось что-то подобное, решат ли они <em> на этот раз</em>, что с них хватит и что они хотят уйти из его сумасшедшей жизни.</p><p>— Ну, — наконец сказал Рон, пожимая плечами и повторяя то, что ранее сказал Невилл, — это <em> Гарри </em>.</p><p>Рыжий повернулся туда, где стоял Невилл. Послышалось шуршание бумаг, и внезапно Гарри смог лучше разглядеть блондина из-за его книг. У Невилла было слегка кривое выражение лица, когда он посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Конечно, то, что ты делаешь, немного более обширно, но не неожиданно. Ты всегда был лучше в инстинктивной, практической магии, и у тебя очень много силы. — сказал ему Невилл. — На самом деле, если бы ты этого <em> не делал </em>, то это беспокоило бы еще больше.</p><p>— Кроме того, это полезно, — вставила Джинни. Она улыбнулась ему со своего места на ковре. — Кстати, можешь прислать мне вон то печенье? Они действительно хороши.</p><p>— Верно, — сказала Парвати, все еще наполовину сосредоточенная на своих записях. — Ты очень хорошо печешь, Гарри. Я просто завидую. Можешь прислать сюда еще парочку?</p><p>Гарри скрыл облегчение и теплоту, которые он чувствовал, имея таких хороших друзей, которые... не беспокоились о его странностях, и просто любили его вместе с ними. Он испытывал искушение язвительно прокомментировать использование Парвати и Джинни его способностей, но в конце концов просто передал им, Падме и Луне несколько печенек, слегка шевельнув пальцами. В конце концов, они не могли сами дотянуться до печенья, потому что пол, так же как и стол, был завален бумагой, пергаментом и книгами. </p><p>Кстати, о книгах... он посмотрел на текст, который доставлял ему столько хлопот до того, как их импровизированное занятие было прервано.</p><p>— Может ли кто-нибудь объяснить мне, <em> почему </em>добавление флюксвида** в Костерост делает его менее болезненным? — он обратился ко всем присутствующим, оставив предыдущую тему в стороне. — Тут нет объяснения.</p><p>— Кажется, я знаю, — задумчиво пробормотал Невилл. — Поскольку флюксвид обладает целебными свойствами, вполне возможно, что он может быть полезен. Что еще более важно, это растение символизирует изменения и метаморфозы, поэтому оно может помочь организму адаптироваться к растущим костям?</p><p>— Это объясняет, почему он используется в оборотном зелье, — прокомментировала Падме. Она фыркнула. — Я не могу поверить, что мы никогда не получали такой <em> базовой </em> информации. Вам не кажется, что было бы логичнее сначала объяснить, какие ингредиенты что делают и почему, прежде чем заставлять нас варить зелья? </p><p>— Это подразумевает наличие здравого смысла, — сухо заметила Джинни, — чего большинству людей в нашем обществе крайне не хватает.</p><p>— Снейп, конечно, не стал бы этого делать, — сказала Ханна немного бунтарски, — в конце концов, это было бы <em> полезно. </em></p><p>Рон был не единственным, кто слегка посмеивался над этим, хотя они все это хорошо скрывали. Даже Гермиона, похоже, согласилась. Не очень-то хорошо было плохо отзываться о покойниках, но по правде говоря, Снейп был <em> действительно </em>ужасным учителем, и он сильно отравлял им жизнь, даже во время войны. Двойной агент или нет, доверенное лицо Дамблдора или нет, воспоминания или нет, он был ожесточенным человеком, который, вероятно, был одной из причин такого разделения в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Гарри не знал точно, что думать об этом человеке, но он не собирался испытывать теплые чувства к Снейпу только потому, что узнал, что этот человек был влюблен в его мать и поэтому немного изменил свое мнение. Мастер зелий неоднократно словесно оскорблял его и, кроме всего прочего, способствовал дискриминации.</p><p>Он мог простить — его друзья, очевидно, считали, что он <em> слишком </em>легко прощает, — но он не забудет.</p><p>Кроме того, было трудно тепло относиться к покойному мастеру зелий, когда они теперь вынуждены вернуться к основам зельеварения, если они хотят сдать свои ТРИТОНы. Это просто давало им гораздо больше работы.</p><p>Все они уже собирались вернуться к своим записям, когда раздался стук в дверь. Они одновременно разверну, схватили свои палочки, и направили их в сторону двери. Мгновение спустя Энди тихо открыла ее и улыбнулась им. Она отыскала глазами Гарри.</p><p>— Привет, Энди, — поздоровался он с ней, — что-то случилось? С Тедди все в порядке?</p><p>— Он все еще спит, — сказала Андромеда с каким-то нежным весельем. — У тебя гость, Гарри.</p><p>Она открыла дверь чуть шире, и все увидели фигуру в плаще с опущенным капюшоном. Синие волосы, синие глаза, синие треугольники на щеках — незнакомец выглядел слишком андрогинным, чтобы определить пол. Было видно, что им довольно неуютно находиться в центре внимания, и им явно не терпелось вновь надеть капюшон — но они этого не сделали, возможно, подумав о том, что это будет слишком напоминать Пожирателей Смерти.</p><p>Гарри, хотя он не видел своего друга уже много лет, и хотя она выглядела <em> совсем </em>по-другому, сразу узнал Ви. Помогло то, что она была единственными человеком, которого он ввел в защитные чары, но кто еще ни разу не посетил Логово.</p><p>— Ви! — радостно поздоровался он.</p><p>Он попытался встать, но книги, лежащие на нем, чуть не упали. После нескольких осторожных маневров тетрадь и тома по гербологии и зельеварению были переложены на другую стопку книг на столе. Гарри с грустью подумал о беспорядке и о времени, которое ему придется потратить, чтобы все это убрать. Он осторожно встал и перепрыгнул через разбросанные по полу бумаги.</p><p>Он приземлился на корточки с меньшей грацией, чем ему хотелось бы. Кармен, гимнастка, ответственная за улучшение его гибкости и навыков в цирке, заплакала бы, если бы увидела его сейчас. Перед тем как приговорить его к акробатике и новым упражнениям на растяжку. Эта мысль вызвала укол тоски в его душе. Он отчаянно скучал по цирку.</p><p>Отбросив эти мысли и тоску, Гарри решил, что, возможно, позже поговорит об этом со своей семьей. Он уже давно собирался это сделать, но время было неподходящее. Но сейчас у него был гость. Он улыбнулся Ви, искренне радуясь ее появлению.</p><p>— Я так рад, — сказал он. — Я не был уверен, что ты придешь!</p><p>— Моу, мне обещали клубничные пирожные, — заметила Ви, как будто это была единственная причина, по которой она должна были заглянуть сюда после долгих лет отсутствия. «Может быть, так оно и есть», — мрачно подумал Гарри. Он, конечно же, не забыл о жадности этой французской ведьмы.</p><p>— Если хочешь, мы можем перейти на кухню, — весело предложил он. Он бросил взгляд на беспорядок в гостиной и поморщился. — Как видишь, у нас немного не хватает места.</p><p>— Да, я вижу, — сказала Ви. Она с любопытством добавила, — вы проводите специальные исследования? В последний раз на моей памяти, когда ты обложился таким количеством книг, ты готовился сразиться с драконом.</p><p>— Ну, в некотором смысле мы готовимся выступить против других свирепых существ, — сказал Гарри, серьезно кивая. Он сделал паузу для драматического эффекта и серьезно сказал, — против <em> экзаменов. </em></p><p>Ви, резко напомнив Гарри об их встречах на четвертом курсе, бросила на него равнодушный взгляд. Гарри невинно улыбнулся в ответ. Позади него кто-то фыркнул — ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы догадаться, что это, вероятно, Джинни.</p><p>— Да, — наконец протянула Ви, — ужасные существа. — Она посмотрела на других людей в комнате, все они были несколько погружены в работу. — Вы все готовитесь к... — она заколебалась, подыскивая подходящий термин, — ТРИТОНам, верно?</p><p>— Вообще-то, к ТРИТОНам и стандартным тестам МКМ, — ответила Гермиона. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что она отложила одну книгу и немного нерешительно улыбается вновь прибывшему гостю. — Кстати, меня зовут Гермиона. Ты ведь <em> Vipère,</em> верно? Гарри говорил о тебе.</p><p>— Теперь я называю себя Вайпер, — ответила Вайпер, бросив на Гарри короткий взгляд, который явно означал  «ты должен мне за это деньги». Ви <em> не была </em>публичным человеком. — Очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Гарри всегда с любовью рассказывает о своей семье и друзьях.</p><p>На это последовало несколько ухмылок, и Гарри почувствовал, что слегка нервничает. Затем, следуя примеру Гермионы, начали представляться остальные. Вайпер вежливо ответила им всем, и когда Рон нерешительно спросил, какого они пола, последовал вежливый ответ, что она нейтральна по половому признаку и поэтому предпочитает использовать местоимения <em> они/их </em>. Когда Ханна спросила, как долго они здесь пробудут, Вайпер ответила, что задержится самое большее на несколько дней.</p><p>— Очень мило, — сказала Луна в своей обычной мечтательной манере, — ты останешься на ужин?</p><p>Вайпер, если бы она не очень хорошо контролировала выражение лица, поморщилась бы при мысли о том, что придется ужинать в такой большой компании. Конечно, Гарри пригласил ее сюда, чтобы познакомить со всей своей семьей, но иллюзионистка ни в коем случае <em>не была</em> светским человеком. Так что пока она удерживала нейтральное лицо, Вайпер начала думать, под каким предлогом можно пропустить ужин — может быть, сослаться на усталость от путешествия и уединиться в той милой комнате, которую ей выделила Андромеда.</p><p>Конечно, она каким-то образом умудрилась забыть, что ее друг был экспертом в откровенных, бессовестных эмоциональных манипуляциях.</p><p>— Это было бы очень мило, — сказал Гарри и невинно добавил, глядя на нее, — что ты хочешь на ужин? Я сделаю что-нибудь особенное по такому случаю.</p><p>— Я не хочу навязываться... — начала Вайпер, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки, которой была <em> еда, приготовленная Гарри. </em></p><p>— Ерунда, мне все равно нужно сделать кое-какие покупки, — сказал Гарри, отмахиваясь от оправдания. Он ухмыльнулся ей. — Да ладно тебе, Ви, с каких это пор ты отказываешься от бесплатной еды?</p><p>— Моу, прекрасно, — сказала Вайпер, определенно не надувшись <em> и </em>не выглядя взволнованной такой перспективой. Черт бы побрал этого человека за то, что он всегда подкупал ее едой. Может быть, Вайпер следовало бы убить его за то, что он знал эту ужасную слабость. — Тогда я хочу жареную утку. Можешь сделать что угодно на гарнир.</p><p>— Так и сделаю, — сказал Гарри, кивая самому себе, явно уже составляя рецепт в своей голове. Он повернулся к Андромеде. — Я сейчас вернусь. Если Тедди проснется...</p><p>— Гарри, все будет в порядке, — сказала Энди, нежно качая головой, — я вполне способна позаботиться о Тедди, пока ты будешь ходить за продуктами.</p><p>— О, я не говорил... — Гарри тут же попытался объяснить, покраснев, он не хотел намекать, что его семья не способна позаботиться о себе без него. Он знал, что они могут это сделать.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты просто защищаешь меня, — успокоила Энди его страх. Она улыбнулась ему и сделала приглашающий жест. — Иди уже за продуктами.</p><p>Гарри одарил ее застенчивой улыбкой и почти беззвучно перенесся в свою комнату, чтобы по крайней мере надеть туфли. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Вайпер услышала, как он крикнул с лестницы: «Я ухожу». И снова только едва слышный хлопок сообщил о его уходе. Туман тупо моргнула, глядя на Андромеду.</p><p>— Мне всегда казалось, что нельзя так тихо аппарировать, — с удивлением произнесла она.</p><p>— Да, мы тоже так думали, — раздраженно сообщила ей Гермиона со своего места. — Он начал это делать незадолго до... до битвы. — Она снова фыркнула, закатывая глаза и полностью игнорируя тот факт, что она заикалась. — Хуже всего то, что он, похоже, не понимает, что это невозможно.</p><p>— Ну, — сказала Джинни с кривой усмешкой, которая подсказала Вайпер, что это была обычная шутка, — это <em> Гарри</em>.</p><p>Компания хихикнула, хотя Гермиона и одна из близняшек — Падма, кажется, — снова фыркнули. По-видимому, это простое утверждение все объясняло.</p><p>Вайпер вспомнила мальчика, который подружился с ней, сам не зная почему, который обогнал дракона и был способен творить заклинания и магические трюки, которые с трудом удавались более старшим ученикам.</p><p>«Может быть, — мрачно подумала она, — это все <em> объясняет</em>».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Сноски:<br/>* Скорее всего, это и так все знают, но на всякий случай:<br/>Вайпер - Viper (англ.) - Vipère (фр.) - гадюка</p><p>** Флюксвид - fluxweed (англ.) - выдуманные госпожой Роулинг растение, которое используется в Оборотном зелье. На русский язык почему-то было переведено, как "водоросли", что, на мой взгляд, немного странно. Так что я это название переводить не стала и использовала кальку с английского.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гарри вернулся домой из продуктового магазина, он обнаружил на кухне ошеломленную Энди. Тедди, сидя на коленях у бабушки, играл в гляделки с Вайпер. Малыш, очевидно, инстинктивно подражал внешности нового человека, как только мог, и щеголял синими волосами, глазами и странными татуировками на щеках.</p><p>— Я хочу об этом знать? — спросил Гарри, заставив всех повернуться к нему.</p><p>Тедди, увидев своего любимчика, засиял, как солнце, и сразу же его волосы стали черными, а глаза зелеными, треугольники исчезли со щек. Вайпер издала какой-то странный горловой звук, а Энди попыталась скрыть свое веселье.</p><p>— Гарри, — сказала Ви, — ты не говорил мне, что твой крестник — метаморф.</p><p>— У него это от матери, — ответил Гарри, ставя пакеты с продуктами на стол.</p><p>— От моей дочери, — сообщила Андромеда Вайпер немного напряженным голосом. Веселое выражение исчезло с ее лица, оставив после себя мягкую улыбку. — Она была первой, кто унаследовал эту семейную черту за несколько поколений.</p><p>— Понятно, — сказала Вайпер и тихо добавила, — Я сожалею о вашей потере.</p><p>Энди кивнула, натянуто улыбаясь так, как Гарри уже успел привыкнуть за эти месяцы. Он подошел к ней и слегка погладил ее по плечу, даже когда улыбнулся Тедди — или попытался улыбнуться, так как прекрасно знал, что ему тоже трудно быть искренним, когда заходит речь о тех, кого они потеряли. Или когда кому-то из членов его семьи плохо — как раз как сейчас. Но мальчик был очень умен. Его волосы стали тускло-мышиного цвета, как и глаза, отражающие мрачное настроение.</p><p>И снова, увидев это, Гарри вспомнил, почему он не прислушался к тому страстному желанию, которое звало его в дорогу, чтобы снова присоединиться к цирку. У него был долг перед Тедди, Энди и всей его семьей. Он не мог просто оставить их, чтобы эгоистично отправиться развлекаться. И не важно, что он хотел это сделать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — вдруг сказала Энди, глубоко вздохнув и немного выпрямившись. — Пожалуй, я оставлю вас вдвоем, чтобы вы могли наверстать упущенное. Мы с Тедди можем пойти прогуляться по саду, правда, Тедди?</p><p>Тедди издал звук, который можно было принять за согласие, и его волосы снова стали черными. Вайпер еще раз с интересом посмотрела на эту перемену, но ничего не сказала.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь отдохнуть, мы присмотрим за Тедди, — сказал Гарри Андромеде.</p><p>— Не надо, Гарри, я в полном порядке. Я сама могу позаботиться и о себе, и о Тедди, — довольно резко сказала Андромеда. Она смягчила резкость своего тона легкой улыбкой. — Вы ведь не виделись много лет, верно? Мы с Тедди просто пойдем в сад. Мы никуда не денемся. А Вайпер, с другой стороны, не останется здесь надолго. Так что наслаждайтесь.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, немного покорно — как всегда, он забыл, что может показаться слишком властным, когда просто пытается проявить заботу. Конечно, вероятно, это было из-за того, что он не совсем понимал, как это делается. Его единственным настоящим образцом родителей были Уизли, а миссис Уизли была той еще наседкой. Гарри только что осознал, что копирует ее манеру поведения, хотя и не собирался этого делать.</p><p>Андромеда улыбнулась, показывая, что не сердится на него, и понесла Тедди гулять в сад. Малыш, хотя большую часть времени и предпочитал, чтобы его носили на руках, не так давно начал неуверенно ходить. Гарри даже начал совершать небольшие прогулки, держа своего крестника за руку, чтобы помочь Тедди прогрессировать.</p><p>Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Гарри положил пакеты с продуктами в один из заколдованных шкафов — чары стазиса прекрасно работали.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Вайпер. — Чаю?</p><p>— Пожалуй, — кивнула Вайпер. Пока Гарри готовил чай, в основном с помощью нескольких взмахов палочки, чтобы вскипятить воду и вытащить чашки, иллюзионистка заметила:</p><p>— Леди Тонкс — грозная женщина.</p><p>— Это да, — признал Гарри и добавил с легкой усмешкой, — хотя ты можешь называть ее Андромедой. Так ей больше нравится. — Он положил в горячую воду пакетики с листьями и сел. — Мне действительно повезло, что она рядом. Она всегда поправляет меня, когда я веду себя глупо или делаю что-то не так и сам того не замечаю. Не знаю, что бы я без нее делал. И без всех остальных, на самом деле.</p><p>— Я верю, что ты справишься, — просто сказала Ви.</p><p>На самом деле, онa сказала это больше из-за того, что Андромеда почти снесла ей голову, когда увидела Вайпер, стоящую перед домом в ее обычном плаще с капюшоном. Затем, удивительно спокойно, словно не она только что пыталась жестоко убить ее, леди сообщила Вайпер, что носить темный капюшон в доме, полном тех, выжил на войне — не самый разумный поступок.</p><p>Сейчас Вайпер могла признать, что это было немного <em> бесчувственно </em> с ее стороны, учитывая, что Пожиратели Смерти, как известно, носили темные плащи с капюшонами. Поэтому она сняла капюшон, несмотря на то, что очень не любила показывать свое лицо. Перед лицом смерти — пусть даже чисто из-за чужих рефлексов — это казалось наименьшим из двух зол.</p><p>Ну, ладно. Вайпер считала, что попытка заставить Гарри увидеть смысл происходящего была столь же впечатляющей, как и то, что ее почти обезглавили из-за ее чувства стиля.</p><p>По правде говоря, она была рада, что нашелся хотя бы один человек, который следил за тем, чтобы Гарри не переусердствовал. Он всегда был слишком щедрым, когда находил, что или кого защитить. Из тех, кто сжигает себя, чтобы согреть других.</p><p>Оставалось надеяться, что эта его семья научит его, что есть и другие способы заботиться. Способы, которые в процессе не принесли бы вреда самому Гарри.</p><p>Пока молодой человек готовил чай, Туман осмотрела его чуть внимательнее.</p><p>Он сильно вырос из того довольно невысокого и неуклюжего подростка, который подружился с ней на его четвертом курсе. Конечно, общий вид был тот же самый, но теперь он был выше и немного шире в плечах. Он немного отъелся, и Вайпер была почти уверена, что это заслуга его семьи — Гарри был замечательным поваром, но он всегда ел ужасно мало, как будто не заслуживал своей доли.</p><p>Война и другие трудности, с которыми столкнулся ее друг, тоже были видны. Прямо над скулой виднелся небольшой шрам, которого раньше не было. А вот второй, более печально известный шрам на лбу был почти незаметен. Но шрамы были не единственным, что было так красноречиво.</p><p>Темные синяки под глазами, маленькие судорожные рефлексы и выражение глаз были так же очевидны для информатора. У Гарри всегда были слишком старые глаза для его возраста, но теперь в них появилась усталость, которой раньше не было. Он всегда был таким решительным, прирожденным бойцом во многих смыслах этого слова. Но сейчас он выглядел так, словно больше не боролся.</p><p>Ну, Вайпер определенно считала, что он заслужил долгий отпуск. Если <em> ее </em>последние годы были напряженными и неприятными, она даже не хотела знать, насколько ужасным это время было для Гарри. И, безусловно, напрашивался вопрос о том, что он собирается делать теперь.</p><p>...Ну, ничто не мешает спросить. Гарри сказал бы ей, если она будет слишком навязчивой.</p><p>— Похоже, вы все очень усердно готовитесь к экзаменам, — сказала Вайпер, дуя на чай. — Значит, у вас есть какие-то планы?</p><p>— На самом деле это скорее веха, — сказал Гарри, — способ снова начать нормальную жизнь. — Он скорчил гримасу. — Мы все открываем для себя чудеса того, что большую часть своей учебы тратили на другие вещи. <em> Удивительно,</em> но знание о том, как противостоять попыткам убийства, не является тем, что ты можешь написать в своем резюме. Кто бы мог подумать?</p><p>— Какой невероятный сюрприз, — невозмутимо произнесла Вайпер. — Ты хочешь сказать, что для большинства профессии тебе <em> не нужно </em> знать, как спасать людей из волшебного озера? Какой стыд.</p><p>— Я знаю, ладно? — сказал Гарри с притворной серьезностью. Он фыркнул и поставил свою чашку с чаем, не допив ее. — Но все гораздо серьезнее. Есть много вещей, о которых никто из нас никогда раньше не слышал. Очень трудно учиться, имея все эти дыры в знаниях. А некоторые вещи — руны и нумерологию, например, действительно нужно сделать обязательными.</p><p>— Ну, стандарты образования в Хогвартсе уже некоторое время падают, — сказала Ви. — Альбус Дамблдор был великим человеком, очень опытным и могущественным волшебником, но он занимал слишком много должностей одновременно и недостаточно делегировал полномочия. У него не было времени посмотреть, во что превратилась его школа. И этого достаточно, чтобы все испортилось.</p><p>Да, и МКМ следовало бы заняться этим делом гораздо раньше. Но опять же, британское министерство всегда было старомодным, слишком гордым и слишком слепым к своим собственным недостаткам. Неудивительно, что они не хотели, чтобы кто-то еще совал свой нос в их дела, и прятали головы в песке, думая о том, как плохо все стало.</p><p>Однако, как бы ни был интересен этот разговор, это была старая тема, которую они уже обсуждали пару раз в прошлом. Вайпер любила говорить о политике и была хорошо информирована о многих вещах, касающихся правительств, законов, финансов и других подобных тем. К тому же она была воспитана, чтобы знать все это, и расширяла свои знания для работы, которую выбрала. Что же это за информационный брокер, который не знает, в какую сторону дует ветер? Но Гарри эти темы не очень нравились, и Ви сейчас больше интересовало, что ее друг будет делать в будущем.</p><p>Именно об этом она и спрашивала, но каким-то образом ее слегка сбили с толку.</p><p>— Но это ни к чему, — продолжала она, — что ты собираешься делать с этими дипломами, когда получишь их? — Гарри открыл рот, но Вайпер оборвала его, почувствовав, каким будет ответ. — <em> Ты, </em>Гарри, а не твои друзья и семья. Они сами могут сказать мне за ужином, что <em> они </em> хотят делать. Я думаю, что это будет хорошим началом для разговора, поскольку ты <em> настаиваешь </em>на том, что мне нужно больше общения.</p><p>— Я обещаю, что испеку тебе <em> самое лучшее </em> клубничное пирожное, какое только можно себе представить, — поддразнил ее Гарри. Вайпер бросила на него взгляд, который ясно говорил, что по ее мнению, этот комментарий — еще одна попытка сбить ее с толку. Гарри вернулся к старой теме. — Ладно, хорошо. — Сказал Гарри. Он заерзал и сделал маленький глоток чая, поморщившись, когда тот оказался еще слишком горячим. — Вообще-то я не знаю. Я пробовал учиться на аврора, но ничего не вышло.</p><p>— Не вышло? — спросила Вайпер.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — Я... честно? Я не очень хорошо справляюсь с приказами и вниманием. Я хорошо справляюсь с некоторыми аспектами, например, со всякими секретными вещами — это весело. — Он слегка улыбнулся, но улыбка была недолгой. — Но драки и поимка темных магов? С меня хватит на какое-то время.</p><p>— Моу, — признала Ви его точку зрения. Это определенно соответствовало тому, что она видела, и она не могла винить Гарри за то, что он хотел немного покоя. — Понятно.</p><p>— А как насчет тебя? — спросил Гарри. — Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?</p><p>Вайпер решила, что пока этого достаточно, и любезно позволила сменить тему разговора. Она всегда могла вернуться к этому позже, когда Гарри захочет говорить. Или когда она лучше узнает друзей Гарри и сможет загнать его в угол, чтобы он ответил.</p><p>Возможно, с помощью шантажа.</p><p>— Моу, это частная информация, — наконец сказала Ви. — У тебя нет денег, чтобы купить ее.</p><p>— Значит, опять какие-то темные дела, а? — подытожил Гарри, выглядя немного удивленным поведением своего друга. — Когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь, что это такое.</p><p>— Возможно, — был уклончивый ответ.</p><p>— Но ты же можешь сказать мне, если это сделает тебя счастливой, верно? — продолжал Гарри, всегда такой упрямый, когда речь шла о благополучии его друзей.</p><p>— Да, Гарри, — фыркнула Ви, мысленно закатывая глаза. Андромеда была права, он был еще более похож на курицу-наседку, чем обычно. — Я счастлива.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри улыбнулся, выглядя довольным. — Ты выглядишь счастливой. — В его сторону был послан ровный взгляд. — Хотя, знаешь... — он сделал довольно неопределенный жест рукой, — <em> синий. </em>Как <em> это </em>случилось?</p><p>И снова Вайпер позволила себе сменить тему разговора. Это лучше, чем продолжать говорить о ее работе. Кроме того, она полагала, что Гарри имеет право знать, почему она выглядят так по-другому. Ему явно было до смерти любопытно. На самом деле напрашивался вопрос о том, <em> каким образом </em> Гарри так легко узнал ее, когда ее внешний вид уже не был таким, как раньше. Но опять же, это был <em> Гарри. </em></p><p>... У Вайпер было такое чувство, что теперь она будет использовать эту фразу, чтобы объяснить <em> многое </em>о своем друге.</p><p>Ладно, насчет изменения ее внешности.</p><p>Она откинула прядь волос, обнажив треугольную серьгу в форме клыка. Она сняла ее, и сразу же ее синяя андрогинная внешность растаяла, открыв «настоящий» облик. Гарри явно был очарован и впечатлен. Вайпер точно <em> не надулась от гордости. </em></p><p>— Это удивительно, — сказал он и взял протянутую серьгу. Он внимательно осмотрел ее. — Ты заколдовала ее? </p><p>— Не совсем, — медленно ответила Вайпер, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать ее обратно. — Это было бы слишком сложно и рискованно.</p><p>— Но у тебя всегда хорошо обстояли дела с чарами, гламуром и магией иллюзий, — заметил Гарри, возвращая украшение обратно. — И еще с магией разума.</p><p>Вайпер не стала отрицать этого, хотя это было не совсем правдой. В то время как она была довольно хороша в чарах и гламуре, и была <em> действительно </em>хороша в любой магии, воздействующей на разум, большинство ее талантов основывалось на Пламени. Пламя Тумана прекрасно подходило для иллюзий и всего, что могло повлиять на любого рода восприятие.</p><p>Однако она этого не сказала.</p><p>Статут секретности и Омерта были в значительной степени взаимообусловлены, и теоретически разговоры о магии в мафиозном мире или разговоры о Пламени в магическом сообществе должны были быть совершенно нормальными.</p><p>Ключевые слова — <em> «теоретически». </em></p><p>На практике это зависело от многих вещей. Текущее местоположение, национальность, обстоятельства, личность, намерения, положение звезд и настроение Виндиче в этот день, кроме всего прочего. Проще говоря, нарушение любой из клятв секретности, данных в любом тайном сообществе, было не просто занозой в заднице, но и пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью выиграть билет в один конец до Вендикаре или ближайшей волшебной тюрьмы.</p><p>Даже несмотря на то, что это было «теоретически» разрешено.</p><p>Гарри мог быть другом Вайпер, одним из ее <em> лучших </em> друзей, если не единственным, но она была готовы сделать для него не так уж много. Рисковать попасть в тюрьму — это <em> не то,</em> что она считала забавным. Особенно в магическую или мафиозную.</p><p>(Хотя у нее не было иллюзий насчет того, что если Гарри снова подкупит ее едой, она просто не сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Но, <em> черт возьми</em>, его стряпня была просто божественной.</p><p>Не то чтобы она это признавала.)</p><p>Поэтому, вместо того чтобы ответить, она просто вернула серьгу на место, чувствуя, как иллюзия, заложенная в ней привязывается к Пламени Вайпер. Для кого-то вроде Вайпер это была довольно простая система, и было тем, что обеспечивало ей дополнительную безопасность.</p><p>Любой человек мог видеть сквозь иллюзии, если обладал достаточно сильной волей. Вайпер знала это. И также знала, что даже если она была одной из лучших, были люди, которые все еще могли видеть сквозь ее иллюзии, если бы она использовала только внешние иллюзии или простые наваждения.</p><p>Однако видеть сквозь внутренние иллюзии, закрепленные <em> внутри </em>Пламени, было гораздо труднее, потому что они были гораздо более устойчивыми и не зависели от количества силы. Вайпер хотела бы встретиться с кем-нибудь, кто был бы способен видеть сквозь ее маскировку (а затем ей пришлось бы убить этого человека за то, что он представляет такую угрозу для ее личности).</p><p>— А ты можешь сделать мне что-нибудь похожее? — внезапно спросил Гарри, немного нерешительно, все еще глядя на серьгу-клык.</p><p>Вайпер моргнула, удивленная этим вопросом. Она медленно кивнула, не понимая, к чему он клонит.</p><p>— Могу, — призналась она, — но зачем? Ты что-то задумал?</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — ответил Гарри слишком быстро, чтобы в это можно было поверить. Вайпер смерила его <em> взглядом. </em>Гарри отвел глаза. — Это всего лишь идея. Я не совсем уверен, что в конце концов я действительно что-то сделаю. — Он фыркнул, проводя рукой по беспорядку, который был его волосами. — Мне просто... нужна маскировка, понимаешь? Я не могу выйти на улицу, не опасаясь, что на меня не нападет бешеный фанат или сбежавший Пожиратель Смерти.</p><p>Ну что ж. Вайпер определенно могла бы посочувствовать этому. Внешность всегда была так по-идиотски важна. Она не могла винить Гарри за то, что он хотел найти способ сбежать от этого.</p><p>— Я могу это сделать, — сказала Вайпер, — за определенную плату, конечно.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал Гарри, смотря на нее одновременно нежно и ужасно довольно. Он добавил немного озорно, — могу я заплатить едой?</p><p>— Моу, — сказала Вайпер, стараясь скрыть свое нетерпение, — я подумаю об этом.</p><p>Гарри, проницательный маленький ублюдок, каким он иногда мог быть, слишком хорошо знал вкусы Вайпер. Так что она была должным образом оправдана тем, как ее следующий вопрос заставил его перемениться в лице.</p><p>— Итак, — сказала она, — что именно ты хочешь?</p><p>Гарри выглядел робко и немного смущенно.</p><p>— Ну, — начал он, — я думал о наборе пирсинга...</p><p>Вайпер почувствовала, как ее брови сами собой ползут все выше с каждым его словом. В то время как изменение внешности было понятно, а изменение голоса было даже умно... это было немного. Хм. Эксцентрично.</p><p>Фиолетовые волосы? Фиолетовые <em> глаза</em>? Какого черта.</p><p>Ну ладно. Хотя это было не совсем то, что она ожидала, она <em> могла </em> это сделать. Это может быть даже забавным вызовом.</p><p>Тем не менее...</p><p>— Это очень <em> специфическая </em>просьба, — заметила Вайпер. — Не могу сказать, что это тот вид, который я бы выбрала для простой маскировки, а?</p><p>Гарри заерзал и посмотрел на свою чашку с чаем так, словно это было самое интересное зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. Как он мог иногда быть таким <em> ужасным </em>лжецом, и при этом иногда дурачить даже самых лучших из них, Вайпер было совершенно непонятно.</p><p>Она испытывала искушение продолжить сверлить взглядом дыру в голове Гарри и посмотреть, как долго он продержится. Но учитывая, что это был <em> Гарри </em>и что «упрямый», вероятно, было одним из его вторых имен...</p><p>Вайпер посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Что ты задумал? — спросила она прямо.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, будто я строю какой-то гнусный заговор, — проворчал Гарри и снова упрямо закрыл рот.</p><p>— Ну, я не знаю, — насмешливо сказала Вайпер, — учитывая, как в целом заканчиваются твои планы, я думаю, что ты мог делать это нарочно.</p><p>— ...Ты будешь смеяться, если я тебе расскажу, — пробормотал Гарри. Вайпер это не впечатлило.</p><p>— Насмеши меня, — сказала она.</p><p>Но Гарри, доказывая, что <em> да,</em> он <em> был </em> таким упрямым, промолчал. Вайпер прищурила глаза. Если бы ее друг потрудился взглянуть на что-то <em> ещё, </em>кроме своей чашки с чаем, он бы это увидел — и таким образом понял, что Вайпер замышляет нечто такое, что, вероятно, плохо для него кончится.</p><p>Но он не смотрел и поэтому ничего не заподозрил, когда Вайпер наконец вздохнула.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказала она, смягчившись. — Будь по твоему. Так. Лучше расскажи мне о своем крестнике. Тедди, верно?</p><p>Гарри выглядел немного подозрительно, но был слишком рад, чтобы сомневаться в своей удаче.</p><p>Вайпер обязательно заставить его пожалеть об этой оплошности за ужином.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ужин, в общем и целом, оказался на удивление приятным. И <em> нет, </em>Вайпер говорила это не потому, что еда была замечательной. Даже если это <em> было </em>так.</p><p>По правде говоря, компания была на удивление... терпимой.</p><p>Конечно, было порой немного громко, и некоторые <em> личности </em> действительно были ошеломляющими, но Вайпер довольно быстро привыкла. В мафии она видела и более странные и оживленные компании.</p><p>Хотя Туман подозревала, что семья Гарри на самом деле пытается вести себя прилично, чтобы не спугнуть ее. Это, а также, очевидно, то, что там не хватало нескольких человек — например, нескольких Уизли — так что они, явно, разошлись не в полную силу. Что, учитывая, что они уже были очень <em> живыми </em>и странными, было довольно пугающей мыслью.</p><p>Можно было только гадать, чем закончится полное воссоединение семьи, где никто не будет сдерживаться. Вайпер не знала, бояться ей или сгорать от любопытства.</p><p>Информатор на самом деле была настолько поглощена разговорами и просто атмосферой, что почти забыла о своем плане раскрыть так называемый «гнусный заговор» Гарри. Но, к несчастью для ее друга, в конце концов Вайпер <em> вспомнила </em>об этом за десертом, когда Джордж Уизли рассказал ей, что он планирует делать в будущем — и Ви действительно была очень заинтересована в покупке некоторой доли этого магазина шуток, это звучало как хорошая инвестиция.</p><p>— О, да, — сказала она, и это <em> явно </em> прозвучало слишком невинно, потому что Гарри повернулся к ней. Маленький параноидальный засранец. Но явно недостаточно параноидальный. — Если речь зашла о планах на будущее. Очевидно, у Гарри есть какая-то идея, но он не рассказал мне, какая. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом?</p><p>Джордж заморгал, глядя на нее. Как и большинство остальных, они явно были немного удивлены, прежде чем повернулись и ошеломленное посмотрели на Гарри. Сам Гарри в шоке уставился на Вайпер.</p><p>Ну, Вайпер пыталась, честно <em> пыталась</em>. Но она не могла не излучать некоторое самодовольство.</p><p>Гарри выглядел так, будто его предали. </p><p>— <em> Вайпер</em><em>!</em> — воскликнул он.</p><p>— Что? — спросила Вайпер совершенно нейтрально и невинно. Странно, но Гарри, похоже, на это не купился. — Мне казалось, это <em> не </em> какой-то тайный заговор?</p><p>Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но к тому времени все уже было кончено. А Вайпер оставалось только откинуться на спинку стула и наблюдать, как вся компания начинает допрашивать Гарри вместо нее. И поедать действительно <em> восхитительный </em>песочный пирог с черникой.</p><p>Ах, вот это жизнь.</p><p>Конечно, этот так называемый допрос был не очень эффективен, учитывая, что все говорили одновременно и задавали одни и те же вопросы. В конце концов Гарри, похоже, решил, что с него хватит, и резко встал.</p><p>— Ладно! — крикнул он и тут же затих, когда волосы Тедди поседели и Андромеда бросила на него свирепый взгляд. — Отлично. В конце концов, я собирался вам все рассказать. Это не похоже на то, что это... ну. — Он фыркнул и сел обратно, выглядя немного неловко. — Я не был <em> уверен </em>. Я просто думал об этом.</p><p>— О чем? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Ну, ты же знаешь, летом я оставался один у Дурслей, без всяких контактов и вообще без каких-либо полезных занятий. — Сказал Гарри.</p><p>Гермиона и Рон слегка вздрогнули и тут же начали извиняться за это. Гарри отмахнулся от этих извинений.</p><p>— Я же сказал вам, что все простил, не нужно все время извиняться, — сказал он им. — Вы не хотели ослушаться Дамблдора, а писать мне <em> было </em>опасно для вашей безопасности. Я все понял.</p><p>— И все же нам следовало бы... — начал Рон, явно недовольный собой.</p><p>— Это не значит, что все <em> в порядке </em>... — Гермиона пыталась сказать это одновременно с ним, выглядя такой же расстроенной и виноватой.</p><p>— Послушайте, мы же были детьми. Если уж на то пошло, Дамблдор был единственным, кто должен был знать, что оставлять меня с ними наедине после всего этого было не самой хорошей идеей, — вздохнул Гарри. У Вайпер сложилось впечатление, что эта троица говорит об этом уже не в первый раз. Это звучало как старый спор. — Во всяком случае, не в этом дело. Дело в том, что, ну... — Он поморщился. — Вообще-то я <em> не </em>жил у Дурслей все время.</p><p>Гарри явно воспринял ошеломленное молчание как какое-то обвинение, потому что съежился. Он торопливо продолжал, бормоча о том, что он делал летом, но говорил слишком быстро, чтобы понять, что именно.</p><p>Но суть его слов была довольно ясна, и Вайпер вскоре уже разрывалась между истерическим смехом и фэйспалмом. Но поскольку она была более сдержанной, то просто тупо уставилась на своего друга. Друга, который в конце концов перестал говорить, выглядя немного запыхавшимся и явно не в своей тарелке. Как будто в суде, в ожидании приговора.</p><p>— Ты присоединился к цирку, — наконец повторила Вайпер, потому что все остальные явно не могли понять, что это за заявление.</p><p>— Хм, да? — Сказал Гарри, слегка съежившись.</p><p>— Чтобы делать <em>трюки, </em>— продолжила  Вайпер. — Бросающие вызов смерти маггловские трюки на мотоциклах. Переодевшись в фиолетового бунтующего подростка. — В этот момент она даже не могла ничего сделать, только отсутствующим взглядом смотреть в свою пустую тарелку. — Я даже не могу сказать, это гениальность или чистое безумие.</p><p>Честно говоря, его так и не поймали, так что...</p><p>С другой стороны... Гарри Поттер, каскадер в цирке. Какого черта. Вайпер платили <em> недостаточно,</em> чтобы она могла справиться с полным безумием, которым была жизнь ее друга. Как другие вообще <em> справлялись </em>с махинациями такого масштаба на регулярной основе?!</p><p>Конечно, именно в этот момент Джордж начал беспомощно смеяться — честно говоря, это больше походило на кудахтанье.</p><p>Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на рыжего, похожий на испуганного кролика. Это было похоже на прорыв плотины. Внезапно все либо засмеялись, либо страдальчески застонали. Губы Энди дрогнули, хотя она покачала головой. Рядом с ней Джинни не имела таких ограничений и выскользнула из своего кресла, смеясь так сильно, что на ее глазах выступили слезы.</p><p>— Только ты, Гарри, — сердито фыркнула Гермиона, — только ты.</p><p>Гарри, наконец, понял, что это означает, что они не злятся на него или чем он там был напуган. Застенчивая улыбка осветила его лицо.</p><p>Ладно. Похоже, Вайпер все-таки придется сделать этот пирсинг.</p><p>...Она задавалась вопросом, позволит ли ей Гарри получить часть прибыли, если Вайпер поможет с рекламой его шоу, когда он вернется.</p><p>(Потому что, давайте будем честны. Он вернется.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Флоренция, решил Гарри, очень красивый город, хотя и слишком переполненный туристами. В толпе никто не обращал особого внимания на него и его семью. И Гарри это нравилось. Рядом с ним Энди оглядывалась по сторонам с каким-то задумчивым выражением лица. Тедди, сидя на плечах Гарри, громко указывал на все, что ему казалось интересным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неудивительно, что для двухлетнего мальчика </span>
  <em>
    <span>многое </span>
  </em>
  <span>казалось интересным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Успокойся, Тедди, — весело сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как его крестник взволнованно подпрыгивает у него на плечах, когда они приблизились к кафе-мороженому. — Мороженое мы купим чуть попозже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Тедди завизжал от восторга, Энди снисходительно покачала головой, глядя на них обоих. Тем не менее, она слегка улыбалась, и Гарри обнаружил, что расслабился еще больше и послал ей счастливую улыбку. Ее улыбка смягчилась, и она коснулась его плеча ладонью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты его балуешь, — сказала она ему, хотя в ее тоне не было явного упрека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах, но он слишком милый, чтобы этого не делать, — вздохнул Гарри с притворным смирением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энди фыркнула, но Гарри заметил, как она с нежностью посмотрела на внука, когда его волосы снова изменились — став темнее и более кудрявыми, напоминая ее собственные. Гарри, конечно, был безумно рад, что они наложили на его внешность чары отвлечения внимания, так как люди, вероятно, сошли бы с ума от превращений маленького мальчика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тедди показал на что-то еще, и Андромеда с улыбкой слушала его болтовню. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на их явное счастье. Похоже, путешествия приносили его семье не меньше пользы, чем ему самому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри очень боялся, когда сказал своим друзьям, что снова отправится искать свой цирк, когда ему исполнится девятнадцать. Наверное, глупо было бояться, что </span>
  <em>
    <span>из всего</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что он делал, именно это станет соломинкой, сломавшей спину верблюду. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать и был ужасно встревожен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что делало тот факт, что никто из них даже </span>
  <em>
    <span>отдаленно </span>
  </em>
  <span>не был удивлен, </span>
  <em>
    <span>весьма </span>
  </em>
  <span>обескураживающим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов именно </span>
  <em>
    <span>Гарри </span>
  </em>
  <span>был больше всех удивлен отсутствием их реакции. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас он понимал, что они, возможно, предвидели нечто подобное. Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>становился </span>
  </em>
  <span>очень беспокойным и все больше пресыщался Британией и магическим обществом. Гермиона сказала, что все они действительно ожидали, что в какой-то момент он сорвется и без предупреждения уйдет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так что, на самом деле, мы просто рады, что ты предупредил нас, — добавил Рон с веселой усмешкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кроме того, — прокомментировала Джинни из своего угла, выглядя такой же удивленной его удивлением, как и ее брат, — это не значит, что ты никогда не вернешься. В конце концов, Логово твой </span>
  <em>
    <span>дом</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри подтвердил это — он не собирался исчезать, просто хотел свободно путешествовать. Он просто чувствовал, что... застрял. Застоялся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя, в конце концов, он не был тем, кто чаще всего на какое-то время возвращался в дом. Оказалось, что все его родственники и друзья бесстыдно воспользовались подарком министерства о «бесплатном путешествии» и пользовались каждым удобным случаем, чтобы заглянуть к нему. Большинство из них оставались на несколько дней, иногда сопровождая Гарри и его цирк, иногда просто посещая их на последней стоянке в одном из городов и наслаждаясь шоу, на которое Гарри предоставлял бесплатные билеты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его друзья приходили и уходили — но никогда на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы Гарри действительно успевал соскучиться по ним. Гермиона и Рон посещали его чаще всего. И Гермионе было особенно интересно посетить все, что только можно, и познакомиться с новыми культурами. Они с Роном приехали сюда всего неделю назад и вместе отправились в волшебный центр Венеции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но сейчас с ним путешествовали только Энди и Тедди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Именно Гарри решил взять с собой своего крестника. Возможно, путешествовать с цирком — это не самая лучшая идея, когда у тебя маленький ребенок на руках, но Гарри не хотел оставлять Тедди одного. Он очень серьезно относился к своим обязанностям крестного. Конечно, Андромеда согласилась, но только при условии, что она будет сопровождать их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Учитывая, что Гарри не мог все время заботиться о Тедди, так как у него была работа, он был ужасно рад ее присутствию. Энди был просто даром небес.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри все еще удивлялся тому, как хорошо Андромеда приспособилась к его образу Скалла и к цирку. Она учила румынский и основы языков каждой страны, через которую они проходили, а Тедди впитывал все это, словно губка. Они оба подозревали, что ребенок вырастет тем еще полиглотом. Учитывая их образ жизни, это было вполне естественно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри, конечно же, был тем, кто говорил на большинстве языков. Он уже давно овладел румынским — настолько хорошо, что ему нравилось притворяться, будто это родной язык Скалла. Он начал очень натурально переходить на него всякий раз, когда мог, когда был фиолетовым каскадером.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он также выучил болгарский язык, благодаря тому что некоторое время поддерживал контакт с Виктором Крамом. Кроме того, он неплохо говорил по-французски, и Вайпер с Флер следили за тем, чтобы он не потерял навык.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Книга, которую Гермиона подарила ему на пятом курсе, быстро стала для Гарри «путеводителем» по языкам в каждой новой стране, которую они посещали. Он уже был в процессе изучения испанского и итальянского языков, все это время работая над своим уже очень </span>
  <em>
    <span>хорошим</span>
  </em>
  <span> немецким. Чары перевода и заклинания для изучения языков были просто лучшей вещью в мире.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он надеялся вскоре освоить русский язык, а затем перейти на китайский, японский и другие азиатские языки. Гарри просто жаждал новых путешествий, чтобы расширить свой кругозор и увидеть больше мира, узнать больше о жизни. Он всегда чувствовал себя настолько ограниченным, что теперь, когда он наконец-то мог быть свободен, ему нужно было проверить свои возможности. А до этого их у него вообще </span>
  <em>
    <span>не было</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему было интересно, что скажет </span>
  <em>
    <span>на это</span>
  </em>
  <span> Вайпер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер определенно нашла Скалла истеричным, если судить по тому, как она смеялась, когда нагрянула в гости во время одного из его выступлений. И она все еще смеялась, когда все уже разошлись по домам после окончания представления. Гарри слегка надул губы, но в итоге просто ухмыльнулся — в конце концов, редко можно было увидеть, чтобы Ви так сильно смеялась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроме того, именно благодаря ей он был немного более уверен в своей маскировке, учитывая пирсинг, который она ему подарила. Заколдованный набор, заставлявший изменяться всю его внешность, был невероятным подарком, и это была одна из главных причин, почему он наконец почувствовал себя достаточно защищенным, чтобы отправиться в путешествие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер активно поддержала его решение отправиться в путешествие, пробормотав что-то подозрительно похожее на </span>
  <em>
    <span>«наконец-то»</span>
  </em>
  <span>, когда он объявил о своем отъезде. И все же она предупредила его, чтобы он</span>
  <em>
    <span> «не возвращался к дурным привычкам и не навлекал на себя неприятности».</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Как будто он делал это нарочно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молчаливый Туман стал постоянным посетителем в его жизни. Теперь, когда война закончилась, а их с Ви жизни стали более стабильными, было легче поддерживать контакт. Большинство его друзей —  его семья — могли бы счесть его дружбу с Ви странной. Для Гарри это было самой естественной вещью в мире.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тем не менее, его семья достаточно легко приняла Вайпер, и Гарри был очень доволен этим — хотя иногда у него возникало подозрение, что все они вместе с иллюзионисткой сговорились против него. Но у него не было никаких доказательств, и ладно. Если они были счастливы, придумывая способы заставить его больше есть или спать, то кто он такой, чтобы возражать? Их счастье, в свою очередь, делало счастливым его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему </span>
  <em>
    <span>нравилось</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что они все ладят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эдвард, не показывай пальцем на людей, это невежливо! — Энди внезапно сделала выговор своему внуку, отвлекая Гарри от его мыслей. А потом на примитивном итальянском: — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Я извиняюсь за него.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Кто-то пробормотал что-то в знак согласия и отошел, не удостоив их даже беглым </span>
  <span>взглядом. Это было так здорово. Гарри все еще не привык к этому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри Поттер был известен в основном в волшебной Британии и немного в волшебной Европе, но даже тогда его приметы не были очень четкими, и пока он прятал свой шрам под челкой и носил линзы вместо очков, все было в порядке. В маггловском мире никто даже глазом не моргнул в его сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С другой стороны, в последнее время его маскировка под Скалла привлекала все больше внимания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл де Морт — и </span>
  <em>
    <span>да</span>
  </em>
  <span>, вторая часть имени была намеренной и большой насмешкой над Темным Лордом, который, вероятно, перевернулся в гробу при мысли о том, что его имя ассоциируется с ярким фиолетовым каскадером, — был более известен магглам, чем Гарри Поттер волшебникам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По иронии судьбы маскировка, которая была Скаллом, стала слишком эффективной, пока не возымела обратный эффект. Никто не узнавал в нем Гарри Поттера, </span>
  <em>
    <span>но </span>
  </em>
  <span>все равно все его узнавали. Странно, фиолетовые волосы, пирсинг и яркую индивидуальность было не так легко скрыть от людей. Кто бы мог подумать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это, а также плакаты — к счастью, не показывавшие его лица — не помогали ему оставаться в тени, с неуклонно растущей славой Скалла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все же, подумал Гарри, он предпочел бы быть известным за то, что сделал Скалл, а не за действия Гарри Поттера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он сам </span>
  <em>
    <span>выбрал </span>
  </em>
  <span>быть Скаллом.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри, Энди и Тедди наконец-то добрались до кафе-мороженого, пробираясь сквозь </span>
  <span>толпу. Когда Андромеда заказала черный шоколадный рожок и маленький ванильный, чтобы поделиться им с Тедди, Гарри поймал себя на том, что внимательно разглядывает толпу. Ему показалось, что он увидел…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энди окликнула его, и он снова повернулся к продавцу, улыбаясь ему и извиняясь по-итальянски с акцентом. Он заказал фисташковый рожок и заплатил за него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затем, снова взявшись за руку Энди, когда Тедди вновь оказался у него на плечах, счастливо облизывая мороженое — его волосы теперь были радостно-ванильным блондом  — Гарри потянул их назад в толпу и направился к скамейке на краю соседней площади. Наконец они сели, и Энди облегченно вздохнула. Они гуляли с самого утра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Флоренция была очень мила, но у них болели ноги. Тедди, конечно, проведя большую часть прогулки на плечах крестного, был все так же энергичен, но по крайней мере сосредоточился на своем мороженом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А это означало, с нарастающим ужасом понял Гарри, что он скоро станет гиперэнергичным из-за сахара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может быть, нам стоит вернуться в квартиру после этого, — предложила Андромеда немного устало, как будто осознав тот же самый факт. Она криво улыбнулась Гарри, — может, ты и молод, но я уже нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Энди, тебе же всего сорок семь, — сказал Гарри без особого энтузиазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, но я чувствую себя на тридцать лет больше, — сказала Энди и добавила с притворным вздохом: — я уже бабушка, Гарри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри фыркнул, и она улыбнулась ему. Он покачал головой в ответ на ее выходки. Она действительно выглядела старше, чем была до конца войны, и смерть ее семьи сильно ударила по ней, и теперь она выглядела ближе к сорока, чем к тому «едва ли на день старше тридцати», как раньше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тем не менее, будучи могущественной ведьмой и все еще молодой по меркам волшебников, Гарри знал, что ее жалобы были не более чем сотрясанием воздуха. Она еще </span>
  <em>
    <span>долго </span>
  </em>
  <span>будет выглядеть на сорок, возможно, пока ей не стукнет семьдесят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри старался не думать о том, что его собственный уровень силы может сохранить ему жизнь дольше, чем большинству людей, которых он знал. Это было не то, о чем ему нравилось размышлять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, бабушка Энди, — сказал он с дразнящей улыбкой, — Я думаю, мы можем спросить Тедди, не хочет ли он пощадить нас. — Энди рассмеялась и повернулась к его крестнику, который измазал все лицо мороженым. Гарри терпеливо вытер ему лицо салфеткой, прежде чем спросить мальчика: — А что ты скажешь, Тедди, если мы вернемся домой? Или мы продолжим гулять?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Папа? — Мило осведомился Тедди — и Гарри почувствовал острую боль в груди, как всегда, когда Тедди называл его отцом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я в любом случае не возражаю, — сказал он своему крестнику, улыбаясь ему. — Разве ты не устал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тедди слегка надул губы, но неохотно кивнул. Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>устал, </span>
  </em>
  <span>немного. Гарри усмехнулся, когда рядом с ним Энди незаметно сделала знак победы. Однако это длилось очень недолго, так как Тедди решил взять инициативу в свои руки и спрыгнул со скамейки, прежде чем начать идти. Он явно увидел что-то интересное, так как радостно вскрикнул и ускорил шаг. Гарри и Андромеда поспешили за ним, не желая терять его среди туристов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тедди! — Крикнула Андромеда с беспокойством в голосе, — пожалуйста, помедленнее!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Черт побери, — выругался Гарри, стараясь не упускать из виду своего крестника — и будь проклята эта способность к изменению внешности, из-за которой его было труднее заметить. — Тедди, вернись! — крикнул он еще громче. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался сдаться и вытащить свою волшебную палочку, чтобы найти своего крестника, Андромеда облегченно вскрикнула и поспешила к фонтану. Там Тедди сидел на бортике, глядя на мерцающие цвета внутри, его волосы стали почти радужными.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энди подошла к нему и обняла, с облегчением приглаживая его волосы. Сразу же после этого она поставила его обратно на землю и начала ругать за то, что он убежал один.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри видел, как лицо Тедди исказилось в виновато-печально-расстроенной гримасе, как это делают дети, когда их ругают за что-то плохое, что они сделали. Огорчился, увидев, что </span>
  <em>
    <span>он </span>
  </em>
  <span>огорчил свою бабушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он уже почти добрался до них, как вдруг к Энди подошел какой-то мужчина... и грубо схватил Тедди, повалив ведьму на землю. Глаза Гарри расширились, и он бросился бежать за мужчиной и его крестником, который испуганно закричал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прочь с дороги, — прорычал он на итальянском языке группе туристов, которые преградили ему путь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он гнался за ним почти десять минут, пробираясь сквозь толпы ошеломленных туристов и местных жителей, пока наконец человек не свернул направо, а затем в переулок. Гарри последовал за ним, двигаясь быстрее, но так, чтобы люди не преграждали ему путь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец ему удалось догнать возможного похитителя, и Гарри, даже не думая об этом, схватил его за плечо. Парень казался почти удивленным, но потом остановился </span>
  <span>и попытался ударить его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глаза Гарри сузились, он нырнул под удар, рефлексы сработали. Он не мог нанести ответный удар, так как этот человек рисковал уронить Тедди и причинить ему боль. Однако, собрав магию, которая кипела в его венах, он схватил этого парня и </span>
  <em>
    <span>вытолкнул </span>
  </em>
  <span>магию наружу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его словно ударило током, и он упал как подкошенный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри немедленно выхватил Тедди из его безвольных рук, позволив парню упасть на землю, а сам прижал крестника к груди, бормоча успокаивающие слова плачущему ребенку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тише, хороший мои, я здесь, папа здесь, — успокаивал он, нежно покачивая своего крестника. — Я </span>
  <em>
    <span>никогда </span>
  </em>
  <span>никому не позволю забрать тебя. — Добавил он все так же мягко, но твердо. — Именно </span>
  <em>
    <span>поэтому </span>
  </em>
  <span>ты должен оставаться рядом с нами, хорошо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Я так не думаю</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — неожиданно произнес новый голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только рефлексы спасли Гарри и Тедди, когда волшебник упал на колени и что-то просвистело у него над головой. Он резко повернулся, снова встал и отпрыгнул в сторону, а Тедди, всхлипывая, прижался к его груди. Глаза Гарри расширились, а затем опасно сузились, когда он увидел в переулке </span>
  <em>
    <span>трех </span>
  </em>
  <span>мужчин, один из которых напал на него с коротким кривым клинком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Кто вы такие, чёрт возьми?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Спросил Гарри по-итальянски и его акцент стал ещё сильнее от гнева.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Кое-кто, о ком тебе не следует знать,</span>
  </em>
  <span> — ответил один из мужчин, стоявший дальше по переулку, слишком самодовольно, на вкус Гарри. —</span>
  <em>
    <span> Выпотроши его и забери мелкий Туман. Босс будет недоволен задержкой.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Черта с два</span>
  </em>
  <span>, подумал Гарри, уклоняясь от очередного удара. Тедди в его объятиях </span>
  <span>снова заскулил, и Гарри проклял тот факт, что отпустить его было бы ужасной ошибкой, но то, что он держал его в своих объятиях, мешало ему сопротивляться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его беспокоило даже не нарушение Статута секретности — </span>
  <em>
    <span>черт бы их побрал</span>
  </em>
  <span>, если они думают, что он </span>
  <em>
    <span>ничего </span>
  </em>
  <span>не сделает, чтобы защитить своего сына. Но сопротивляться с Тедди на руках было бы опасно для мальчика, и Гарри не хотел случайно навредить ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он продолжал уворачиваться, одновременно пытаясь выбраться из переулка — надеясь, что найдет кого-нибудь, чтобы получить помощь. Гарри был рад своей работе каскадера и своему большому опыту в боях. Он определенно мог успешно уклоняться от клинка, все это время не выпуская из рук своего крестника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он также был очень рад, что ни у кого из них не было огнестрельного оружия. Учитывая их внешность, это было бы неудивительно. Но, возможно, они не хотели привлекать к себе слишком много внимания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец он услышал позади себя шаги. Он только успел понадеяться, что это </span>
  <em>
    <span>не новые</span>
  </em>
  <span> торговцы детьми, как услышал яростный голос Андромеды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ты делаешь с </span>
  <em>
    <span>моей </span>
  </em>
  <span>семьей? —  Воскликнула она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его противник был застигнут врасплох, когда внезапно мимо Гарри пролетела сумка, и угодила прямо ему в лицо с ужасающей точностью и силой. Укрепленная несколькими амулетами, сумка оказалась гораздо </span>
  <em>
    <span>прочнее </span>
  </em>
  <span>и </span>
  <em>
    <span>тяжелее</span>
  </em>
  <span>, чем выглядела, и Гарри почти пожалел его, когда услышал, как что-то сломалось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почти. Этот ублюдок определенно заслужил это.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы повернуться к своей подруге и... он почти вздрогнул от того, что рядом с ней стоял мужчина, но так как Андромеда не реагировала на него, Гарри предположил, что он не был опасен. Впрочем, это объясняло бросок сумкой. По-маггловски, но эффективно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри немедленно передал Тедди Андромеде, радуясь ее присутствию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот, спасибо, — сказал он, прежде чем немедленно повернуться к ублюдкам в переулке с праведной яростью и зарычать, — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Вы за это заплатите.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>И, не дожидаясь реакции, он прыгнул обратно в драку, наступив на уже потерявшего сознание человека с клинком — бедняга уже никогда не будет выглядеть так же, как раньше, его лицо превратилось в картофельное пюре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потенциальные похитители Тедди явно не ожидали, что он нападет в ответ, потому что они реагировали слишком медленно. Кулак Гарри угодил первому в лицо, а нога — в живот второго. Выхватив металлический шест из руки второго, пока тот пытался отдышаться, Гарри немедленно добавил </span>
  <em>
    <span>хороший </span>
  </em>
  <span>удар, ударив им их головы.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Возможно</span>
  </em>
  <span>, он сделал это слишком сильно, так как их головы резко столкнулись, и они упали на пол, как куклы, но Гарри не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Им повезло, что он не мог применить к ним магию, потому что в противном случае они были бы в гораздо худшем состоянии. Он был пацифистом, но нападать на его семью? Они заслужили несколько хороших проклятий. К несчастью, с Энди был незнакомец, вероятно маггл.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только из-за этого раздражения он отвесил своим поверженным нападавшим хороший пинок в голову — в конце концов, им не следовало приходит в сознание слишком рано, и он не мог их оглушить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скатертью дорога</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — проворчал он, пнув их в последний раз, прежде чем снова повернуться туда, где были Андромеда и Тедди. По дороге он поднял ее сумку, снова наступив на лежащего без сознания парня, и наконец посмотрел на сопровождавшего ее мужчину — только для того, чтобы внезапно узнать его, — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ренато?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужчина — а это </span>
  <em>
    <span>был </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ренато, ни у кого другого не было таких удивительных бакенбардов и глубоких черных глаз — смотрел на него с удивлением и зарождающимся узнаванием. Наконец на его губах появилась удивленная ухмылка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Привет, красавчик</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — поздоровался он на безупречном, беглом итальянском — если бы Гарри раньше не знал, что этот человек итальянец, то понял бы по тому, как он говорит. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Как приятно было встретить тебя здесь.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Мне тоже</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — ответил Гарри, все еще немного ошеломленный встречей с этим человеком именно здесь и сейчас. Это было чертовски странное совпадение. Его глаза сузились, — </span>
  <em>
    <span>ты ведь не знаешь этих парней, верно?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Я бы не стал связываться с такими ничтожными идиотами,</span>
  </em>
  <span> — ответил Ренато, надменно оскорбленный подобным обвинением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри не почувствовал никакой лжи в этом высокомерном заявлении, и если бы ситуация не была такой серьезной, его бы позабавило такое легкомысленное высокомерие. А так он просто выгнул бровь, и Ренато нахмурился, открыв рот, чтобы, вероятно, защищаться дальше. Или, может быть, сказать Гарри, что он думает о таких безосновательных, оскорбительных инсинуациях.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы знакомы друг с другом? —  Андромеда перебила его по-английски, ее уровень итальянского не позволял ей полностью следить за разговором. Она посмотрела на Гарри, выглядя немного смущенной, — я схватила его, чтобы помочь мне найти тебя и Тедди. — Она снова повернулась к Ренато и улыбнулась ему. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Благодарю вас.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никаких проблем, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — сказал мужчина, без труда переходя на английский и посылая ей очаровательную улыбку. Гарри чуть не закатил глаза, потому что </span>
  <em>
    <span>этот человек никогда не прекращал флиртовать</span>
  </em>
  <span>. По крайней мере, раздражающее отношение «святее, чем ты» исчезло. Ренато оглянулся на Гарри, его улыбка стала слегка озадаченной, — но ясно, что я здесь был не нужен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Верно, — сказал Гарри, дразня Энди улыбкой, — этот бросок сумки был великолепен. — И продолжил более серьезно. — Спасибо, Энди, ты пришла как раз вовремя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты бы справился и без меня, — ответила она, но все же улыбнулась. А потом, еще крепче обняв Тедди, добавила: — И все же, я думаю, нам пора возвращаться. На сегодня достаточно событий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, верно, — кивнул Гарри — возвращение в их маленькую арендованную студию прямо сейчас </span>
  <em>
    <span>действительно </span>
  </em>
  <span>казалась замечательной идеей. Он повернулся к Ренато: — Ну что ж, было приятно снова тебя увидеть. Спасибо, что помог Энди. — Он поморщился, затем посмотрел на четверых типов, лежащих на земле. — А ты не мог бы позвонить в полицию? У меня нет с собой телефона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На самом деле у него вообще не было телефона. Причуды волшебства — технология и магия никогда не взаимодействовали хорошо. Любая «технология», которой обладал Гарри — в основном как Скалл, — была разработана специально для него. Либо им самим, либо кем-то из его друзей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я позабочусь о них, — кивнул Ренато со странным выражением лица. Затем он добавил, приподняв бровь и снова очаровательно улыбнувшись — </span>
  <em>
    <span>боги</span>
  </em>
  <span>, подумал Гарри, не зная, стоит ли ему смеяться или нет, </span>
  <em>
    <span>приехали</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — могу я узнать, где вы остановились, и насколько долго? Может быть, мы могли бы выпить вместе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Брови Андромеды высоко взлетели вверх, даже когда Гарри почувствовал, что его щеки покраснели, несмотря на закатывание глаз от такого самоуверенного тона. Выпить, мать твою. Ренато явно стремился к чему-то другому. Этот человек действительно очень высокого мнения о себе, верно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри вспомнил одну очень приятную ночь посреди кошмара. Ренато был </span>
  <em>
    <span>неплохой </span>
  </em>
  <span>компанией. Просто немного слишком уверен в себе, на самом деле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все же, учитывая то, что только что произошло, выпивка, флирт и секс было последним, о чем он думал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, — сказал Гарри, — я действительно не в настроении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Понятно, — сказал Ренато, слегка опуская шляпу, чтобы прикрыть глаза. — мне очень жаль, что ваша поездка в </span>
  <em>
    <span>Италию </span>
  </em>
  <span>была омрачена таким опытом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не твоя вина, — сказал Гарри, слегка улыбаясь. — Я уверен, что остаток нашей поездки пройдёт лучше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, что так, — сказал Ренато. Он порылся в карманах и вытащил телефон, — ну, тогда позволь оставить тебя. Приятного вам пребывания в Флоренции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, — сказал ему Гарри, и Энди повторил его слова. — До свидания, Ренато.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рад был снова увидеть тебя, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — сказал Ренато с легкой ухмылкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри закатил глаза и в последний раз улыбнулся мужчине. Взяв Энди под руку, он позволил Тедди уткнуться головой ему в плечо и ушел. Он проигнорировал вопросительный взгляд своей подруги. Сейчас его ожидало нечто более важное, чем безобидный флирт с очаровательным итальянцем или история их первой встречи. Например, благополучие Тедди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как насчет пиццы сегодня, а, Тедди? — Беспечно спросил он. — Что ты думаешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его крестник пробормотал что-то вроде «да», и Гарри слегка улыбнулся. С Тедди все будет в порядке, если у него будет немного времени и внимания.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В этой главе - неприятный гость и первая встреча с Семеркой Сильнейших.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Прошел еще один год, и Гарри мог с честно сказать, что жизнь, несмотря ни на что, была хороша. Тедди было три года, и он рос, превращаясь в очаровательное бедствие, а путешествия принесли Андромеде целый мир добра. Скалл был успешен, как и его цирк. Он был доволен своим местом в жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И конечно же, было ясно, что в какой-то момент что-то должно было пойти не так.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не сразу понял это, когда вернулся в свой фургон, все еще пребывая в легкой эйфории после хорошо исполненного представления. Публика была в восторге, когда он уходил, и Скалл — не Гарри, не тогда, когда он носил пирсинг, так меньше путаницы — никогда не мог насытиться этим чувством. Ощущение хорошо сделанного трюка, хорошо сделанного шоу, то, что не только </span>
  <em>
    <span>он </span>
  </em>
  <span>был счастлив, но и другие люди тоже были счастливы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это была одна из причин, по которой он в последнее время оставался Скаллом чаще, чем Гарри. У Гарри была семья, и они были счастливы, когда он был с ними. Но у Скалла была та же самая семья, которая все равно была ему рада, потому что им было все равно, кто он такой, </span>
  <em>
    <span>и </span>
  </em>
  <span>у него была работа и публика, которая любила </span>
  <em>
    <span>его</span>
  </em>
  <span>, а не какое-то глупое представление о том, кем он должен быть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроме того, то, что он был Скаллом большую часть времени, если только не находился в безопасности Логова, успокаивало его паранойю. Никто не мог проследить за ним таким образом, никто не мог связать Скалла и Гарри Поттера, и ему это нравилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот только...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот только в его фургоне кто-то был.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл замер, когда заметил это. Слегка напряженное ощущение в воздухе, безошибочное покалывание от того, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Блять</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Медленно, осторожно он повернулся и наконец увидел человека. Он сидел в одном из кресел расслабленно, как будто он </span>
  <em>
    <span>должен был </span>
  </em>
  <span>находится в месте, которое принадлежало </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скаллу</span>
  </em>
  <span>. На голове у него была шляпа, а на маске — клетчатый узор, скрывавший черты его лица.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На мгновение Скалл задумался о том, чтобы сначала атаковать, а потом задавать вопросы, но это было бы опрометчиво и глупо. Напасть, когда он даже не знает, был ли незнакомец здесь из-за </span>
  <em>
    <span>Гарри</span>
  </em>
  <span> или из-за </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скалла</span>
  </em>
  <span>, было более чем глупо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроме того, в этом парне было </span>
  <em>
    <span>что-то такое</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что просто не давало ему покоя и заставляло его инстинкты насторожиться. Этот парень был большой проблемой, он чувствовал это всем </span>
  <em>
    <span>нутром</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Кто ты такой, черт возьми?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Спросил Скалл у незнакомца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Я заинтересованная сторона</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — сказал мужчина на безупречном румынском.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл нахмурился, потому что </span>
  <em>
    <span>это </span>
  </em>
  <span>было совсем не подозрительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все же, хотя он напустил на себя очень убедительный нервный, но высокомерный вид — он стал довольно искусен в создании целостной личности, и даже более того, в том, чтобы носить ее как маску, — его ум работал на овердрайве.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Человек в этой странной маске представлял собой угрозу. Это было совершенно ясно. Каждый инстинкт в нем кричал о кровавом убийстве, и все его существо, казалось, отшатнулось от этого человека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однако он говорил на румынском — языке, который большинство людей считали </span>
  <span>родным языком Скалла. Поэтому можно было с уверенностью предположить, что все, что он хотел, он хотел от Скалла, а не от Гарри. Это было хорошо, но все же не идеально.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чего бы этот парень ни хотел от него, Скалл тут же решил сказать короткое и решительное </span>
  <em>
    <span>«нет».</span>
  </em>
  <span> У него было достаточно дерьма в его жизни Гарри Поттера, чтобы добавить дерьма в его жизнь Скалла! Черт возьми, он создал Скалла </span>
  <em>
    <span>именно для того</span>
  </em>
  <span>, чтобы жить жизнью, в которой у него не будет неприятностей. По крайней мере, кроме тех, которые он выбрал себе сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому, учитывая все это, он оставил свою личность Скалла на месте. Нервозность немного померкла, чтобы показать более хвастливое, но все еще недовольное выражение на его накрашенном лице.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ну конечно, кому не интересен Великий Скалл-сама?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — риторически спросил он. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>И все же мне очень жаль, но я встречаюсь с поклонниками только в рабочее время!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл </span>
  <em>
    <span>знал</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что этот аспект его личности очень раздражает. Японские суффиксы, независимо от языка? Невыносимо. Постоянное хвастовство? Ужасно. Добавьте к этому склонность к эмо, страх перед всем, что не входит в его должностные предписания, и экстремальные смены настроения — все это сделало его </span>
  <em>
    <span>очень </span>
  </em>
  <span>трудным человеком, чтобы понравиться кому-то.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А знаете, что самое худшее?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это был вызов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Угу. Скалл полностью винил в этом Даниэлу. Женщина решила, что для публичной персоны Скалла было бы забавно быть очень раздражающим человеком. Возможно, потому, что он </span>
  <em>
    <span>выглядел </span>
  </em>
  <span>таким эффектным, когда наедине был совсем другим, и потому что она знала это. Она знала его как беззаботного парня без чувства самосохранения, но который мог быть очень серьезным, даже иногда немного сдержанным, и который </span>
  <em>
    <span>очень сильно</span>
  </em>
  <span> заботился о своей семье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Итак, она заставила его принять этот образ, который был настолько явно </span>
  <em>
    <span>фальшивым</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что это было почти болезненно, и сохранять его перед теми, кого он не знал или кому не доверял, и особенно перед публикой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл подчинился по нескольким причинам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Во-первых, потому что тогда он был пьян, и это казалось хорошей идеей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Во-вторых, потому что давайте будем честны, было бы смешно, если бы люди действительно </span>
  <em>
    <span>верили</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что он на самом деле был таким раздражающим. И еще более забавно, если позже они обнаружат, что их обманули. (Гарри признался, что после того, как его всю жизнь водили за нос, он на самом деле действительно </span>
  <em>
    <span>наслаждался </span>
  </em>
  <span>тем, что обманывал мир. Это было похоже на розыгрыш, а розыгрыши были у него в крови, не так ли? Прямо как полеты.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В-третьих, потому что нет лучшего способа спрятать Гарри Поттера и сделать Скалла самостоятельным и реальным человеком, чем сделать его совершенно невероятной личностью, которая </span>
  <em>
    <span>совсем </span>
  </em>
  <span>не подходила Гарри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В-четвертых, они с Ви поспорили о том, как долго он сможет сохранять эту личность на публике и как много времени пройдет, пока кто-нибудь не догадается, что это подделка. Скалл не собирался проигрывать это пари. На кону стояло </span>
  <em>
    <span>много </span>
  </em>
  <span>денег и </span>
  <em>
    <span>много </span>
  </em>
  <span>еды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, Скалл не слишком жалел об этом дерзком поступке, учитывая все обстоятельства. Особенно с мыслью о том, что Волдеморт, вероятно, продолжает переворачиваться в гробу в ужасе от того, что часть его имени связана с ним, и более того, что он был побежден таким человеком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но вернемся к настоящему, к жуткому парню, который ждал его в тени — и люди еще говорят, что это </span>
  <em>
    <span>он </span>
  </em>
  <span>драматичен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Я не фанат</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — сказал мужчина, и Скалл тут же заметно напрягся, нервничая — вопреки всем отточенным на войне рефлексам, которые хотели, чтобы он расслабился и казался неопасным, чтобы он мог правильно избавиться от предполагаемой опасности. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>У меня есть для тебя работа.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скалл-сама очень занят</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — возмущенно воскликнул Скалл, — </span>
  <em>
    <span>и у меня есть работа, которую я люблю и которую любят другие люди! Что бы ты ни хотел, чтобы Великий Скалл-сама сделал, я этого делать не буду!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Я так и думал,</span>
  </em>
  <span> — покорно сказал мужчина. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Облака</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Скалл моргнул, потому что, черт возьми, какое отношение к этому имеет погода? Тогда человек продолжил, — </span>
  <em>
    <span>я боюсь, что у тебя не так много выбора.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл сердито посмотрел на него. Действительно. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Действительно</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Он открыл рот, готовый дать гневную отповедь, возможно, ударить кулаком или проклятием этого </span>
  <em>
    <span>гребаного ублюдка, который думает, что может говорить ему, что делать</span>
  </em>
  <span>, когда тот протянул ему папку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Медленно, осторожно Скалл приблизился достаточно, чтобы быстро выхватить папку. Он сделал вид, что читает медленно, останавливаясь на некоторых вещах в притворном замешательстве. Но внутри у него все быстро превращалось в свинец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В досье была вся его жизнь как Скалла. Не только слухи о том, кто он такой, но и настоящие факты из тех времен, когда ему было четырнадцать-пятнадцать и он только начинал выполнять трюки. Было несколько фотографий его походов на нелегальные треки. Был исчерпывающий список всех трюков, которые он мог сделать, всех травм, которые он получал, и смертельных ситуаций, в которых он был и выжил. Список языков, на которых он говорил, и на каком уровне. Список его </span>
  <em>
    <span>других </span>
  </em>
  <span>навыков, будь то жонглирование, математика или даже </span>
  <em>
    <span>странное фиолетовое пламя, которое он мог вызвать.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Потом были фотографии людей, которых он больше всего любил в цирке. Даниэла, Ульрих, Василе, старая Миха... и среди них были Энди и Тедди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этот момент Скалл был очень рад, что он оставлял свою личину, даже когда оставался один, и что он был </span>
  <em>
    <span>слишком</span>
  </em>
  <span> параноиком. Настолько, что Энди и Тедди видели на публике со Скаллом только несколько раз, и всегда под видом преданных поклонников.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Когда Гарри был Скаллом, он называл Энди «дарлинг», а Тедди — «Поклонником Номер Один».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По его собственному, абсолютно предвзятому мнению, не было ничего более милого, чем Тедди, который меняет цвет волос на фиолетовый и просит «Скалли» обнять его. У Энди был полный фотоальбом с описанием случаев, когда они с Тедди «встречались со своим кумиром Бессмертным Скаллом».)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сотрудники цирка всерьез думали, что у Скалла и Энди был роман, и Тедди мог быть его незаконнорожденным сыном, поскольку пара «верных поклонников» каким-то образом умудрялась следовать за ними по всем странам. Остальные члены семьи, конечно же, узнали об этом, и Джорджу доставляло немалое удовольствие упоминать об этом во время семейных встреч в Логове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обычно Скалл принимал это с достоинством и смеялся вместе со всеми над шуткой. Но теперь, глядя на эти фотографии, ему уже не было весело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Небольшим утешением было видеть, что на Гарри Поттера ничего не было, кроме одной фотографии с Энди и Тедди, предполагающей, что Гарри был еще одним поклонником Скалла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У этого человека было </span>
  <em>
    <span>очень </span>
  </em>
  <span>полное досье на Скалла, и от этих фотографий стыла кровь в жилах. Это означало, что кому угодно могла грозить опасность, ведь кто-то сделал эти фотографии, а он этого не заметил. Некоторые из них были сделаны, когда он думал, что они остались наедине с цирковой труппой. Он вообще ничего не заметил. Вообще.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не заметил угрозу для своей семьи. Очень реальную, </span>
  <em>
    <span>опасную </span>
  </em>
  <span>угрозу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он чувствовал, как его магия кипит под кожей, и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы обуздать свой гнев. Как бы сильно он ни хотел просто напасть на этого человека и</span>
  <em>
    <span> уничтожить его, сжечь дотла, дать ему почувствовать свою ярость и...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри знал, что это неправильно. Атаковать вслепую, не имея всех данных, было бы неразумно. Опрометчивость на войне может привести к твоей смерти, и этот урок остался с ним навсегда. Болезненный урок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Что это?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — спросил Скалл, и в его голосе прозвучала несвойственная ему серьезность — но этот человек знал, что его шоу-персона была только личиной. Он просто не знал, что </span>
  <em>
    <span>сам </span>
  </em>
  <span>Скалл тоже был только личиной. Гарри надеялся на это. Может быть, он знал. Черт возьми, он надеялся, что нет. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Вы мне угрожаете, мистер?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Надеюсь, в этом не будет необходимости,</span>
  </em>
  <span> — сказал мужчина. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Пожалуйста, прочитайте до конца.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл сделал это, молча. Любой, кто его знал, понял бы, что именно такая тишина и была дурным знаком. Злая,</span>
  <em>
    <span> яростная </span>
  </em>
  <span>тишина, которая вела к бурям и ураганам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Угроза была очевидна на фотографиях, но также и в каждой детали описания его жизни и того, что он любил. Каскадер не сомневался, что если он откажется, то ему придется </span>
  <em>
    <span>очень </span>
  </em>
  <span>постараться, чтобы уберечь от беды весь цирк и большую часть его поклонников. И это в том случае, если он сам переживет отказ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что, подумал он, очень тонко направляя свою магию на этого человека, не было само собой разумеющимся. Этот человек был не просто опасен. Он был настоящим </span>
  <em>
    <span>чудовищем</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Он чувствовал это всем своим нутром — этот тип практически кричал о сдерживаемой необузданной грубой силе. Удивительно, что этот человек не заметил касаний его магии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А может быть, добавил его параноидальный ум, он это </span>
  <em>
    <span>заметил</span>
  </em>
  <span>, но ему было все равно. Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>настолько</span>
  </em>
  <span> уверен в своей силе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Будь он младше и менее искушен в способах борьбы и выживания, он бы напал. Никто — </span>
  <em>
    <span>никто </span>
  </em>
  <span>не мог угрожать </span>
  <em>
    <span>его </span>
  </em>
  <span>семье, </span>
  <em>
    <span>его</span>
  </em>
  <span> людям, и чтобы это сошло ему с рук. И не важно, что он сам умрет при этом, он </span>
  <em>
    <span>сохранит их в безопасности.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он не знал, сколько людей было у этого жуткого человека. Может быть, прямо сейчас кто-то следит за Энди и Тедди. Может быть, у них уже был план на случай, если он нападет. Возможно, этот человек все равно был слишком силен, и Скалл будет уничтожен прежде, чем успеет нанести хоть один удар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не мог так поступить с Тедди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это ударило его, словно танк, медленно, болезненно и неостановимо, </span>
  <em>
    <span>сокрушительно</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Отказаться от этого дела, чем бы оно ни было, было невозможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он читал дальше, видя что-то, связанное с </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Prescelti Sette</span>
  </em>
  <span>, семеркой избранных. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Семь — это могущественное магическое число, </span>
  </em>
  <span>прошептал в его голове голос, очень похожий на голос Гермионы. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Для чего ему нужно семь человек? Для чего они </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>избраны</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>У Скалла появилось очень плохое предчувствие по этому поводу. Какое-то ужасное чувство, которое заставило его подумать, что чем бы </span>
  <em>
    <span>это </span>
  </em>
  <span>ни было, оно было </span>
  <em>
    <span>масштабным</span>
  </em>
  <span>, и он был в этом замешан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И все же он продолжал читать, пытаясь обуздать свои бушующие мысли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выполнять командную работу с «лучшими в своей области»? Он мог бы это сделать, хотя число людей, которые могут терпеть сценический образ Скалла, было не так уж и велико. Хотя, если они такие сильные и умные, то, наверное, могли бы видеть его насквозь. Если они будут приятными людьми, он мог бы просто </span>
  <em>
    <span>показать </span>
  </em>
  <span>им, потому что страдание любит компанию и все такое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Странные задания? Конечно. Он мог бы это сделать. Какой бы ни была эта работа, он сомневался, что она окажется слишком трудной. Он справится с этими «заданиями», и что бы они ему ни поручили — он справлялся и с худшим.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Астрономическая </span>
  </em>
  <span>оплата? Он не нуждался в деньгах, но Вайпер убьет его, если он откажется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, он мог бы </span>
  <em>
    <span>справиться </span>
  </em>
  <span>со всем этим. Он даже мог бы сделать это </span>
  <em>
    <span>хорошо</span>
  </em>
  <span>, если бы захотел. Руководить группой людей было для него не в новинку — в конце концов, он был военным лидером.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя его ничуть не радовало, что для этого ему угрожали. Ничуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он не мог сказать «нет». Он не мог напасть и избавиться от угрозы. Он не мог прислушаться к своему внутреннему голосу и сбежать, схватить Тедди и Энди и исчезнуть с лица земли вместе со всей своей семьей, а также с Вайпер, в одном из его хорошо охраняемых конспиративных домов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потому что, чем бы </span>
  <em>
    <span>это </span>
  </em>
  <span>ни было, оно было больше, чем он сам. Больше, чем самая сильная семерка или что-то в этом роде. Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>чувствовал </span>
  </em>
  <span>это всем нутром, так же, как когда-то чувствовал, что Волдеморт будет </span>
  <em>
    <span>его </span>
  </em>
  <span>добычей. Это была </span>
  <em>
    <span>судьба</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У него был комплекс героя размером с остров, и это знание не излечило его волшебным способом, хотя он и работал над этим. Бросить цирк и остальных людей умирать, если он откажется и сбежит с Тедди и Энди? Оставить старую Миху, Даниэлу, Ульриха и всю команду страдать из-за его трусости? Это не выход.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл </span>
  <em>
    <span>вел себя</span>
  </em>
  <span> как трус, но он им не был. Он научился выбирать свои битвы — хотя, по словам Рона, он все еще выбирал их слишком много. Он не станет бежать от этого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так что Скалл заглушил свой гнев, заглушил вопли интуиции, которая выла сереной в его голове. Он хмуро посмотрел на мужчину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Я сделаю это</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — сказал он и почти выплюнул следующие слова. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Но не надейтесь, что я буду </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>приятным</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Человек в железной шляпе мог прятать свое лицо, но Скалл почти чувствовал его самодовольную улыбку. Жуткую самодовольную улыбку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну да. У него было предчувствие, что все это закончится </span>
  <em>
    <span>очень плохо</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер потягивала чай в ненормально тихом Логове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она должна была отдать Гарри должное — он проделал замечательную работу, не потеряв самообладания на первом собрании Семерки Сильнейших. Вайпер знала, что он очень вспыльчивый, и узнав, что он был Облаком — причем </span>
  <em>
    <span>самым сильным в мире</span>
  </em>
  <span>, черт возьми, — она была действительно удивлена, что он не взорвался у всех на глазах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, Гарри всегда хорошо работал под давлением, каким-то образом сохраняя хладнокровие перед лицом неприятностей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь, если бы только этот все еще фиолетовый человек мог перестать одержимо чистить кухонный стол, который уже был безупречно чистым и теперь </span>
  <em>
    <span>сиял</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Вайпер была бы рада вдвойне. Это заставляло ее нервничать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Гарри, — наконец прервала она его, когда молодой человек приготовился к </span>
  <em>
    <span>очередной</span>
  </em>
  <span> атаке на уже чистый стол. Она быстро исправилась, напомнив себе, что ее друг все еще в гриме, — Скалл. Я думаю, что этого достаточно. Пожалуйста, сядь.</span>
</p><p><span>Скалл сделал паузу и посмотрел на нее. Было что-то в выражении его лица, что добавлялось к почти осязаемому ощущению магии и Пламени Облака в воздухе — и </span><em><span>как </span></em><span>только</span> <span>Вайпер не замечала его все эти годы — и это почти пугало.</span></p><p>
  <span>Он медленно положил полотенце, которым пользовался, и сел перед своей чашкой чая. Он все еще дымился, несмотря на то, что Скалл потратил время на выпечку печенья, чтобы немного расслабиться, а затем на уборку. Вайпер заподозрила, что на чашку наложены чары.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл хмуро посмотрел на свою чашку, как будто она была причиной всех его проблем, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть. Вайпер приготовилась к гневной тираде эпических размеров...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ее друг уткнулся лицом в стол и издал долгий, раздраженный вой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Почему</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — жалобно простонал он, — что я сделал в своей жизни, чтобы заслужить это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер настороженно моргнула, прежде чем фыркнуть, удивляясь, почему она так волновалась.</span>
</p><p><span>— Я имею в виду, — продолжал Скалл, умоляюще глядя на Вайпер, — </span><em><span>мафия?</span></em> <em><span>Серьезно?!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>— Ты воспринимаешь это лучше, чем я думала, — мягко заметила Вайпер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ладно, — невесело фыркнул Скалл, — ты же знаешь, какой бардак творится в моей жизни? Это всего лишь вишенка на торте. Я думал, что хуже уже быть не может — черт возьми, я сглазил! — Он провел ладонью по лицу, внезапно показавшись очень усталым. — Организованная преступность. Меня тащат в это чертово подполье. У меня даже нет выбора... — он издал горловой звук, явно расстроенный. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Почему все это происходит со мной?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер не ответила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она, конечно, могла понять, откуда взялся Скалл. После того, как он был вынужден играть навязанные ему роли всю свою жизнь, никогда по-настоящему не имея права выбора, ему было </span>
  <em>
    <span>больно </span>
  </em>
  <span>проходить через это снова. Скалл всегда был очень привязан к своей свободе. Как и все Облака, на самом деле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Встреча со Скаллом на собрании была для нее полной неожиданностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она видела, как он вздрогнул, когда все начали представляться с точки зрения принадлежности к мафии и типам Пламени...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никто этого не пропустил. В тот самый момент, когда он запнулся в своей раздражающе-дерзкой игре, все поняли, что Скалл ничего </span>
  <em>
    <span>не знает</span>
  </em>
  <span> ни о мафии, ни о Пламени. Что он был </span>
  <em>
    <span>гражданским</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Что он </span>
  <em>
    <span>едва </span>
  </em>
  <span>понимал, во что ввязывается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер была единственной, кто не пропустил, как после этого его настроение, умело скрытое за игрой Скалла, становилось все хуже. Как он закипал от такого пренебрежения, от небрежного высокомерия остальных, от того, что они даже не сочли его достойным находиться в их обществе. Как с каждым унизительным словом, брошенным в его сторону, он просто вел себя еще более раздражающе и дерзко, все время сжимая и разжимая кулаки под столом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер знала Облака. Не так хорошо, как хотела, потому что Облака были действительно редкими, так что никто на самом деле не знал о них очень много. И все же Вайпер знала, что они ценят свободу, и что разозлить Облако — это довольно самоубийственный шаг. Ни одно Облако </span>
  <em>
    <span>не застрянет</span>
  </em>
  <span> в ситуации, которая ему не нравится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если только у них, как и у Скалла, не было скрытых мотивов и </span>
  <em>
    <span>чего-то</span>
  </em>
  <span>, что нужно защищать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Облака наблюдатели, стражи. Они охраняют свою территорию, то, что принадлежит им со всем, что у них есть. Единственный способ заставить Облако согласиться на что-то — это обратиться к тому, что оно ценит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гарри, черт возьми, пошел </span>
  <em>
    <span>воевать </span>
  </em>
  <span>за свои идеалы. Он сражался насмерть за то, что принадлежало ему. Его дом, его друзья, его семья. Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>убивал</span>
  </em>
  <span>, и он </span>
  <em>
    <span>умер </span>
  </em>
  <span>за них.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он </span>
  <em>
    <span>сгорел </span>
  </em>
  <span>бы за них, если бы понадобилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стоит ли удивляться, что он попал в ситуацию, которая ему явно не нравилась, если он чувствовал, что это единственный способ защитить свою семью? Нет. Это было именно то, что Гарри, что Скалл бы сделал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А теперь еще более важным было то, что Гарри втянули в мафию, и он понятия не имел, как это работает и что такое Пламя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер знала Облака, но что еще более важно, она знала Гарри. Он, вероятно, слышал слова «мафия» и «подполье» и думал о «преступной жизни» и «убийцах». Что было, в целом, верно, но и не все сводилось только к этому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Много лет у нее была возможность все объяснить своему другу, но она никогда этого не делала, потому что никто не связывается с клятвами секретности, будь то магические или связанные с Вендиче. Однако теперь Скалл уже был втянут во все это — и ясно, что никто другой не потрудится объяснить ему, как это работает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Объяснить все ее другу было наименьшим, что Вайпер могла сделать. В таком гнилом и ненадёжном мире, как этот, Скаллу, чтобы остаться на плаву, понадобился бы каждый кусок дерева, который Вайпер могла бы ему бросить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(И оставалось надеяться, он поймет, что лучше использовать дерево, чтобы сжечь </span>
  <em>
    <span>других</span>
  </em>
  <span>, а не самого себя. Гарри всегда умел приспосабливаться, и Вайпер оставалось только надеяться, что и на этот раз он приспособится и будет процветать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже если ей не нравится, что он снова оказался втянут в подобную ситуацию. Вайпер </span>
  <em>
    <span>выбрала </span>
  </em>
  <span>жизнь мафиози. А Скалл нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А теперь, чтобы убедиться, что Облако не самоуничтожится по пути...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты будешь мне должен, — серьезно сказала она, глядя на ошарашенного каскадера, который смотрел на свою чашку так, словно ему очень хотелось виски вместо чая, — деньги, еду </span>
  <em>
    <span>и </span>
  </em>
  <span>услугу. Или десять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл серьезно кивнул. Вайпер очень ценила это — Гарри всегда впитывал знания, как губка, когда это было необходимо. И совершенно очевидно, что он нуждался в этом прямо сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она протянула руку, призывая свое пламя. Скалл уставился на огонь цвета индиго широко раскрытыми глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это, — сказала Вайпер, — Пламя Посмертной Воли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, — перебил ее Скалл, широко раскрыв глаза. — Дай я только... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он встал и принялся рыться в шкафах. Когда он вернулся с бутылкой огневиски и двумя стаканами, Вайпер едва не фыркнула. Но в конце концов она молча согласилась с этой идеей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все это, конечно, требовало сильного допинга.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Интерлюдия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Просто небольшая интерлюдия, чтобы посмеяться и поумиляться.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Когда было выпито уже немало, Скалл вдруг начал зловеще хихикать. Вайпер, которая очень хорошо знала, что ее друг может быть злобным ублюдком, когда ему перечат, а иногда и мстительным носителем хаоса — </span>
  <em>
    <span>где-то чихнул Реборн</span>
  </em>
  <span> — настороженно посмотрела на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что такое? — Спросила она. В конце концов, Скалл был погружен в отчаянные мысли с самого начала встречи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я как раз думал о том, что эти самонадеянные ослы даже </span>
  <em>
    <span>не сомневались</span>
  </em>
  <span> в моем сценическом образе, — злобно ухмыльнулся Скалл. — Даже </span>
  <em>
    <span>Реборн </span>
  </em>
  <span>не видел его насквозь!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Где-то Реборн снова чихнул и прищурился.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты выделил Реборна? — Поинтересовалась Вайпер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, у нас действительно </span>
  <em>
    <span>была </span>
  </em>
  <span>интрижка, — небрежно сообщил Скалл своему другу, — этот человек видел меня в самом естественном — во всех смыслах этого слова — состоянии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... Вайпер заморгала, глядя на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Что</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(В течение следующего часа Вайпер получила больше компромата на Реборна, чем она когда-либо надеялась получить за </span>
  <em>
    <span>несколько лет.</span>
  </em>
  <span> И больше информации о сексуальной жизни ее друга, чем когда-либо хотела, но что она могла сделать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Очевидно, учитывая, что их дружба была почти </span>
  <em>
    <span>построена </span>
  </em>
  <span>на пари, они начали серию ставок на избирательную слепоту остальных членов Семерки Сильнейших.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл поставил </span>
  <em>
    <span>много </span>
  </em>
  <span>денег на то, что Реборн никогда не разгадает его личность, пока он сам не скажет ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер невольно подумала, что она может проиграть.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Где-то далеко Реборн решил проверить свое здоровье. Похоже, у него была либо аллергия, либо простуда... он просто продолжал чихать!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл продолжал трепать нервы Реборну. И учитывая, что киллер злился на Скалла, даже просто </span>
  <em>
    <span>дышавшего </span>
  </em>
  <span>в его сторону, это было неудивительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах! — закричал Скалл, размахивая руками и уворачиваясь от пуль. — Нет! Только не лицо, семпай! Ты испортишь мою красоту!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да что там красивого? — Реборн фыркнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э-эй! — воскликнул Скалл, и это прозвучало ужасно обиженно. — Чтоб ты знал, многие люди хотят получить кусочек меня, я очень...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще одна пуля просвистела мимо него, и Скалл с визгом нырнул под стол. Реборн </span>
  <span>с презрением посмотрел на его убежище.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Да ладно</span>
  </em>
  <span>, — презрительно сказал он. — Кто в здравом уме будет спать с </span>
  <em>
    <span>тобой</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скалл, лежавший под столом, подавился своим смехом, сумев сделать его похожим на возмущенный вопль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вайпер умудрялась продолжать потягивать чай, скрывая подергивание всего тела, из-за того, что она пыталась скрыть маниакальное хихиканье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тогда Фонг — самый хитрый ублюдок из всех них, потому что </span>
  <em>
    <span>почему-то</span>
  </em>
  <span> она всегда умудрялась забывать, что он может высказывать возмутительные вещи с безмятежной улыбкой и шокирующей прямотой — решил добавить свою щепотку соли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Вайпер и Скалл однажды согласились, когда говорили об этом, что это в чем-то было похоже на прямоту Луны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За исключением того, что они любили Луну, но на самом деле не испытывали особой симпатии к Фонгу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Может быть, он и не такой осел, как остальные, но все же довольно самоуверенный и раздражающий тип. Вайпер особенно </span>
  <em>
    <span>ненавидела </span>
  </em>
  <span>то, как пренебрежительно он относился к ее искусству иллюзий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скаллу не нравилось, что он просто оставался в стороне.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, — нейтрально заметил Ураган, — учитывая, как ты зациклился на Скалле, можно подумать, что там есть какой-то юст.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На этот раз Вайпер не выдержала и поперхнулась чаем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, она была не единственной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оодако стал для него полной неожиданностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>После Хедвиг у Гарри никогда не было такого преданного и умного питомца, как она. Да он и не хотел никого заводить. Кроме того, что бы он делал, скажем, с кошкой, когда путешествовал с цирком и уже пытался заботиться обо всех в своей жизни?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У него была большая семья, и ему нужно было растить сына. У него не было времени на домашнее животное, и, честно говоря, Живоглот — все еще уродливый, рыжий и едва терпящий Рона в хорошие дни — уже был достаточно проблемным котом, не стоило добавлять еще одного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И это не считая всех остальных питомцев его семьи. К счастью, они обычно оставляли их в своих личных домах. Только Живоглот появлялся вместе с Гермионой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Единственный раз, когда они </span>
  <em>
    <span>обсуждали</span>
  </em>
  <span> домашних животных, это когда Вайпер впервые показала им Фантазму. Волшебная лягушка, которая могла превращаться в змею, была довольно милой и очень удобной — хотя Гарри </span>
  <em>
    <span>никогда </span>
  </em>
  <span>бы не попытался приблизиться к ней, когда она находилась в форме змеи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Моу, она из маленького оккультного магазинчика в Панаме, — сказала им Ви за едой, в то время как Невилл и Луна восхищались маленькой лягушкой. — Она очень умная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как и большинство фамильяров, — сказала Энди, глядя на лягушку. — О фамильярах уже давно забыли, но когда-то большинство людей считали необходимым иметь их. Но я так и не поняла, почему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но в чем же разница между домашним животным и фамильяром? — Спросила Гермиона, всегда проявлявшая любопытство к подобным вещам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В основном интеллект, верность и способности, — ответил Рон. Когда Гермиона повернулась к нему, он пожал плечами. — Мама часто рассказывала мне о таких вещах. Фамильяры устанавливают связь с твоей магией, правда, без твоего ведома, а потом отказывается уходить, как мне кажется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Итак, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, — Фантазма — это фамильяр, а Тревор был всего лишь домашним животным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, — криво усмехнулся Невилл, — учитывая, как ему </span>
  <em>
    <span>всегда </span>
  </em>
  <span>удавалось сбежать, я думаю, что это было своего рода искусством. Ни одна нормальная жаба не может быть такой хитрой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они все рассмеялись, и каким-то образом разговор перешел в воспоминания об их первом году в Хогвартсе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И вот однажды Скалл вернулся домой с красным осьминогом на руках, и на лице у него было по-настоящему свирепое выражение. Энди не сразу обратила на него внимание, потому что волосы Тедди вдруг стали похожи на красные щупальца, и это было, пожалуй, самое удивительное изменение, которое мальчик сумел сделать на сегодняшний день.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому, конечно, когда </span>
  <em>
    <span>настоящий </span>
  </em>
  <span>красный осьминог внезапно бросился на Тедди, потому что думал, что нашел собрата, никто не мог винить ее за то, что она слегка вскрикнула от удивления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О Господи, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Скалл</span>
  </em>
  <span>! — Упрекнула она, когда он начал беспомощно смеяться, а Тедди с удовольствием играл с осьминогом. — Это что такое? Детеныш гигантского кальмара? Я очень </span>
  <em>
    <span>надеюсь, что нет</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет-нет, конечно же, нет, — тут же успокоил ее Скалл и улыбнулся Тедди, прежде чем схватить его и осьминога на руки. — Это всего лишь обычный осьминог. Я нашел его на рыбном рынке. Я вообще-то...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он оборвал себя, выглядя ужасно виноватым, в то время как осьминог играл с волосами его крестника — все еще похожими на щупальца, что было удивительно. Скалл почувствовал, как внутри у него все тает. Чуть позже он должен будет сделать фотографию. Слишком мило.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты купил осьминога, чтобы приготовить его, не так ли? — догадалась Энди, понимающе глядя на него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, я </span>
  <em>
    <span>хотел </span>
  </em>
  <span>приготовить что-то новенькое, — сказал Скалл, поморщившись, когда осьминог замер, и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, как на предателя. Он поспешил добавить, — и я не знал, что он еще жив! Конечно же, мы тебя не съедим!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, — сказал Энди, выглядя ужасно удивленной. — Ну, я думаю, это ответ на вопрос о том, стоит ли тебе заводить домашнее животное. Это ведь морское существо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я... вообще-то не уверен? — Сказал Скалл, моргая на осьминога. Осьминог моргнул в ответ. Скалл погрозил ему пальцем и обнаружил, что существо имитирует это движение щупальцем. Потом Тедди махнул рукой, и осьминог тоже замахал щупальцами. Скалл обнаружил, что снова тает. — О, Энди, возьми камеру, это так мило.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уже опередила тебя, дорогой, — хихикнула Энди, с того места, где она делала </span>
  <em>
    <span>множество </span>
  </em>
  <span>снимков Скалла, умиленно смотрящего на своего сына и нового питомца-осьминога. — А как ты собираешься его назвать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э-э... — Скалл заколебался, — он всегда </span>
  <em>
    <span>ужасно </span>
  </em>
  <span>называл вещи, хотя никогда не был так ужасен, как Джинни. — Тедди, у тебя есть идеи?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оодако! — Воскликнул Тедди, хлопая в ладоши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну, этого, подумал Скалл, снова тая от умиления, вероятно, и следовало ожидать, учитывая, что он недавно изучал японский язык. Тедди всегда очень быстро схватывал языки — даже если это означало, что он иногда использовал слова из нескольких языков в одном предложении, и они никогда не были полностью грамматически правильными. Но они уже работали над этим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы действительно не можем... — начал было возражать Скалл, но тут же получил умоляющий взгляд щенячьих глаз от своего сына и милого осьминога. Он почувствовал, что сдается. Он вздохнул, — Хорошо. Пусть будет Оодако.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энди снова хихикнула, и Скалл посмотрел на нее, как на предательницу. Почему она не может ему помочь? А теперь у него был осьминог с самым неоригинальным именем в мире!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оодако? — Переспросил Верде, с презрением глядя на Скалла. — Разве по-японски это не означает «осьминог»? Это не очень оригинально, не так ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это самое лучшее имя на свете! — тут же взвизгнул Скалл. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Твое </span>
  </em>
  <span>имя неоригинально! У тебя </span>
  <em>
    <span>зеленые </span>
  </em>
  <span>волосы, и тебя зовут </span>
  <em>
    <span>Верде*</span>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Верде скорчил гримасу, щеки его слегка покраснели, а остальные тихонько захихикали. Даже Реборн выглядел, будто ему смешно — но опять же, Реборн не любил Верде и мог просто ненавидеть ученого больше, чем Скалла. Вайпер тем временем закатила глаза под капюшоном. Всего лишь за день до этого Скалл все еще жаловался на дурацкое имя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однако он решил, что будет защищать здравый смысл Тедди в том, что касается именования.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Скорее всего, это и так все знают, но на всякий случай:<br/>*Верде - Verde (исп.) - зеленый</p><p>Я очень люблю отзывы :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри — <em> Скалл </em>—  хотел побиться головой о стол.</p><p>Неоднократно.</p><p>Предпочтительно до тех пор, пока это не убьет его. Что, учитывая его Пламя и то, что Смерть, кажется, ненавидела его, займет <em> много </em>времени — но сейчас он был настроен довольно решительно.</p><p>Рядом с ним Вайпер слегка наклонила голову. Тот факт, что Скалл <em> знал </em>ее так хорошо, давал ему возможность догадаться, что Туман в данный момент сверлит его взглядом.</p><p>Вокруг них, казалось, никто не понимал, что настроение Скалла упало ниже обычного. Реборн — <em> Ренато </em>флиртовал с Луче, в то время как Лал что-то обсуждала с Вайпер. Фонг наблюдал за всем этим с безмятежной улыбкой, а Верде что-то строчил в блокноте и выглядел довольно скучающим.</p><p>Скалл думал, что это могло бы быть забавно или даже мило — как такое поведение стало привычкой для их разношерстной компании. Это даже порой напоминало ему о доме и о его собственной разношерстной семье.</p><p>Однако его инстинкты все еще кричали, что что-то не так, что он должен <em> бежать, бежать, забрать всех с собой, спрятать, сражаться, защищать их, защищать себя </em> — даже после почти года миссий он не мог найти в этом ничего, кроме раздражения.</p><p>Никто, кроме него самого, казалось, не понимал, что здесь что-то не так. <em> Даже больше </em>, чем обычно.</p><p>— Скалл? — Спросила Вайпер с притворной скукой.</p><p>— <em> Ах, Великий Скалл-сама скучает </em> , — сказал он своему другу по-румынски с плаксивым тоном, который — и только Туман знала это — был фальшивым. Он встал, заработав несколько взглядов, и с хмурым видом схватил свою папку, — <em> у Великого Скалла-самы есть дела поважнее, чем оставаться здесь с людьми, которые не ценят его великолепие! </em></p><p>— Что? — Ренато — <em> Реборн </em> — произнес опасным тоном, глядя на него с оружием в руках. Он продолжал по-итальянски, — <em> Что ты сказал, лакей? </em></p><p>Скалл увернулся от пуль, которые посыпались на него, с громким, паническим визгом, и завертелся вокруг. Лал нахмурилась, но не стала уговаривать Реборна остановиться — это было бесполезно. Луче выглядела обеспокоенной, но тоже ничего не сделала. Скалл едва успел увернуться от одного выстрела, который попал бы ему в плечо — и это выглядело как случайность, когда он споткнулся о собственные ноги и упал ничком.</p><p>— <em> Бесполезный </em>, — фыркнул Ренато по-итальянски, убирая оружие.</p><p>— <em> Ах, Скалл </em> , — вмешалась Луче, мягко улыбаясь — как всегда говоря по-румынски, чтобы успокоить его, — <em> если ты уйдешь, не забудь о миссии! </em></p><p>— <em> Великий Скалл-сама будет там </em> , — заверил ее Скалл, немедленно сделав паузу и не обращая внимания на то, как Ренато снова потянулся за пистолетом. — <em> Вы можете рассчитывать на мою помощь! </em></p><p>Он разразился отвратительным смехом, прежде чем «увидел» пистолет, который Ренато снова наставил на него. С явным, слышимым вздохом и заикающейся уверенностью, что он <em> ничего не чувствует </em>, он выбежал из комнаты так быстро, как только мог.</p><p>Позади него раздались выстрелы, и он чуть не спрыгнул вниз по лестнице, еще быстрее пробежав по коридору, пока не оказался снаружи. Оказавшись там, он схватил свой шлем, быстро надел его и, даже не оглянувшись, включил двигатель своего мотоцикла и умчался прочь.</p><p>Лишь оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от места встречи Сильнейшей Семерки, он позволил своему самообладанию перейти в искреннее хмурое выражение и расслабился.</p><p>Что за сборище идиотов!</p><p>Вайпер была единственной из них, кто сразу же не отмахнулся от него, как от «глупого, слабого, некомпетентного гражданского, играющего в большую шишку».</p><p>(И это, вероятно, было только потому, что она была его другом и знала, что Скалл был просто личиной, и что под этим Гарри был одновременно могущественным и <em> даже не гражданским </em>. В другом мире Ви могла бы совершить ту же ошибку, что и остальные.)</p><p>Для профессионалов они, конечно же, были весьма искусны в умышленной слепоте. Они очень быстро забыли, что Скалл был не просто каскадером, а <em> шоуменом </em>. Игра было его работой. Бросать вызов ожиданиям и давать аудитории именно то, что она ожидает, было его работой. Дезориентация была его специальностью.</p><p>Глупые, <em> глупые </em>люди, настолько уверенные в своем превосходстве над «гражданским», что не замечали этого.</p><p>Это делало все происходящее еще более невыносимым, чем могло было быть.</p><p>В самом начале этих встреч, год назад, Скалл был готов дать им всем шанс.</p><p>Лал, Ренато, Верде, Фонгу — всем им был дан шанс.</p><p>Конечно, увидев Ренато и поняв, что человек, с которым он однажды провел ночь, был <em> наемным убийцей </em>, он испытал настоящий шок. Но Скалл преодолел это, потому что, честно? Ему было все равно.</p><p>Он знал, что, как и Гарри, ему нравилось общество этого человека, и поэтому он дал ему такой же шанс, как и остальным, но это было все. В конце концов, Ренато был всего лишь <em> интрижкой </em>. Ничего жизненно важного, ничего такого, что имело бы значение. Если этот человек окажется ничтожеством, то скатертью дорога. В конце концов, он всегда был высокомерен.</p><p>Даже Луче был дан шанс, хотя ему не нравилось то, как она не очень-то тонко пыталась установить связь с ними, несмотря на то, что не в состоянии сформировать полноценные связи Неба с Хранителями. Как бывшему Небу, такое поведение действовало ему на нервы, и как Облако оно приводило его в ярость.</p><p>Это тоже было обидно, они казались интересными людьми.</p><p>Может быть, это отчасти и его вина, признавал он. Он был параноиком и не очень-то легко доверял людям даже в свои лучшие дни.</p><p>Но ему <em>угрожали </em>через его <em>семью, </em>чтобы впутать во все это дело, верно? И вдобавок втянули в преступное сообщество. </p><p>Это не просто действовало на его нервы и инстинкты, это было, как <em> чечетка </em> на них. Итак, он <em> был </em>тогда в плохом настроении и не желал никому облегчать задачу. Ни им, ни себе — потому что он немного винил себя за то, что принял предложение того жуткого типа.</p><p>Но тогда никто из них даже не заметил этого. Они не видели дальше его сценического образа, не говоря уже о его личине Скалла. Именно они отказывались дать <em> ему </em>шанс проявить себя. Они отвергали его, оскорбляли, унижали.</p><p>Они выделили из предисловия слова «гражданский» и «пацифист» и тут же решили, что «сильнейшее Облако в мире» ничего не стоит. Когда <em>вся</em> <em>мафия </em>сходилась на том, что Облака были сильными, страшными ублюдками в лучшие дни!</p><p>Скалл не был уверен, считать ли это раздражающим или веселым.</p><p>Кроме того, какая часть слова «пацифист» означает «слабый»? Не хотеть драться и <em> не уметь </em> — две разные вещи. Скалл умел драться. Он просто знал, какой урон может нанести, и видел достаточно боли, смертей и разрушений в своей жизни, и не хотел добавлять к этому ничего нового.</p><p>Поэтому он решил, что, хотя и может доказать, что они ошибаются, он этого не сделает. Он был сильнее этого — решительность и контроль были силой, которую мало кто действительно замечал. Он <em> будет </em>контролировать себя и свой характер, и не будет ставить их на место, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.</p><p>Скалл просто надеялся, что они не будут трепать ему последние нервы, потому что он действительно не хотел терять их. Но иногда... иногда ему казалось, что он <em> вот-вот </em>сорвется. Очень опасно.</p><p>Эти идиоты понятия не имели, какого дракона дразнят; это не было похоже на то, что все их тычки действительно причиняли ему боль. Он исцелялся слишком быстро, и, честно говоря, он уже подвергался <em> пыткам </em> раньше. Буквально, <em> каждый его нерв горел от боли </em> . Несколько пинков и оскорблений, брошенных в его сторону? Ха! Это <em> ничто </em>.</p><p>Он никогда не переживал из-за нескольких ран или синяков — будь то физические или эмоциональные. Если это именно то, что нужно сделать, чтобы остаться и досмотреть этот бардак до конца, а затем быть свободным и сохранить семью в <em> безопасности </em>... он сделает это.</p><p>Он примет каждый гребаный удар, каждое гребаное оскорбление и <em> останется </em>.</p><p>По-прежнему. Они издевались над ним. Они <em> пытались </em> причинить ему боль, чтобы заставить его сбежать, хотя он <em> не мог </em>. Не мог, и не собирался.</p><p>Они <em> не понимали </em>, что если он все еще там, несмотря на все это, несмотря на его «трусость», несмотря на их отношение, то на это должна быть причина, верно? </p><p>Даже самопровозглашенный гений Верде или так называемый чтец мыслей Реборн — и это было совсем<em> не смешно </em> , учитывая, что Скалл и Вайпер были единственными, кто <em> действительно </em>мог читать мысли, если бы захотели, — не видели, что в этой ситуации что-то не так.</p><p>Они даже <em> не догадывались </em> , что все было не так, как казалось. Они даже не спрашивали, даже не <em> пытались </em>дать ему шанс или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>Они <em> знали </em> , что он невежествен, но не учили его. Они <em> знали </em> , что он слаб по сравнению с ними, но не помогали ему стать сильнее. Они издевались над ним, хотя должны были быть его <em> наставниками </em>.</p><p>Он был самым молодым из них, гражданским, невинным — по крайней мере, так они думали. И они решили, что жестокое обращение — это правильный путь.</p><p>Это заставляло кровь Скалла <em> кипеть </em>.</p><p>Он сражался на войне, когда был ребенком. Он <em> учил </em>других детей, настоящих невежественных гражданских невинных детей. Он научил их выживать, помог им, позаботился о том, чтобы к концу войны стало хоть на одно мертвое тело меньше.</p><p>Может быть, они думали, что «помогают» ему, закаляют его или какие-то другие дешевые оправдания, которые они использовали.</p><p>Правда заключалась в том, что у них было слишком большое эго, которое было задето тем, что среди них был «гражданский», и они решили, что Скалл будет великолепным козлом отпущения для всей их неуверенности и сдерживаемых разочарований.</p><p>Конечно, он был самым слабым и самым невежественным из них. Он мог нанести удар, умел выполнять трюки, бросающие вызов гравитации, и быстро исцелялся, но это было все. Без его магии — а Вайпер предупредила его не нарушать Статут секретности, хотя он и не нарушил бы его, потому что <em> эй, параноидальный ублюдок с проблемами доверия </em> — он был обычным, хотя и немного более сильным и более закаленным в боях парнем.</p><p>О, но дайте ему его волшебную палочку или даже то немногое, что он может сделать <em> без палочки </em> — а это у него получалось все лучше — и он <em> уничтожит их </em>, даже не вспотев.</p><p>Скалл был силен и без магии. Но вместе с ней? Он был <em> гребаным лучшим </em>.</p><p>Они просто ничего не знали, и, честно говоря, у него не было никакого желания рассказывать им об этом. Он им не доверял и не очень-то любил их, хотя уже начал привыкать к их выходкам.</p><p>Поэтому Скалл решил, что надо <em> их надуть </em>, и просто остался в полном сценическом образе, решив сделать все это таким же неприятным для них, как они сделали это для него. Если они не будут делать никаких усилий, то и он тоже. Они хотели видеть его слабым и раздражающим? Ну, пожалуйста. Он, блять, доставит все это им вместе с комплиментами от шеф-повара!</p><p>По крайней мере, это создавало интересные моменты и хорошее упражнение для контроля. Его терпение достигло новых высот! Он не будет огрызаться, никак нет, сэр. Он был сильнее этого, даже если никто об этом не узнает. Это было довольно мило, использовать пассивно-агрессивную манеру поведения — в духе «моргни и угроза исчезла» — на так называемых лучших.</p><p>Наебывать их и <em> знать </em>, что он морочит им всем голову, было просто бонусом. Позже он просто посмеется над их глупостью и слепотой за чашкой чая с Вайпер.</p><p>(Или, может быть, он сначала выпустит пар в тренировочном зале Логова. Потому что, как бы он ни находил их глупость смешной и забавной в хорошие дни, было почти жутко видеть, как легко их водят за нос.</p><p>Единственная причина, по которой <em> им самим </em> не манипулировали также легко, заключалась в том, что он <em> уже </em> прошел через подобные манипуляции и <em> знал </em> , что что-то не так. Это, а также угроза, нависшая над его семьей, <em> не позволяло </em> ему даже <em> расслабиться </em>.)</p><p>Послышалось жужжание, отвлекающее его от неприятных мыслей.</p><p>Оно исходило от переговорного устройства, которое он встроил в свой шлем — это было <em> очень </em>удобно во время езды. Едва коснувшись его, Скалл принял вызов.</p><p>— <em> Скалл де Морт </em>, — весело приветствовал он.</p><p>— <em> Скалл </em> , — произнес голос Вайпер по-французски, — <em> ты должен мне кое-что объяснить. </em></p><p>Ну что ж, криво усмехнулся Скалл, это все же лучше, чем быть обязанным ей деньгами или едой. Может быть, Ви уже начала успокаиваться?</p><p>— <em> И плату за то, что ты оставил меня в одиночестве, </em> — продолжала Вайпер.</p><p><em> Или нет </em>, подумал Скалл с нежностью, закатывая глаза.</p><p>— <em> Конечно </em> , — сказал он, зная, что лучше не спорить. Он продолжал смотреть на дорогу, пока говорил, — <em> Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у меня плохое предчувствие по поводу всего этого? </em></p><p>— <em> Да </em>, — коротко ответила Вайпер.</p><p>Потому что это было первое, что Скалл сделал после первой встречи, в тот вечер, когда они оба напились.</p><p>Он сказал Вайпер, что это было неразумно, что она не должна была соглашаться на миссии — <em> неважно, сколько за них платят, скряга. </em> Он рассказал ей о своем внутреннем чувстве, о не очень тонкой угрозе, которая заставила его принять это предложение, и о том, что поведение Луче действовало ему на нервы.</p><p>Вайпер была очень недоверчива, но в конце концов признала, что все это было немного странно.</p><p>Тем не менее, плата была замечательной, и тот факт, что она была частью Сильнейшей Семерки, повышал эго.</p><p>Этого, а также очарования Неба, достаточно сильного, чтобы притянуть ее к себе, было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее остаться. Не то чтобы она полностью признавала это. Но после объяснений о природе Пламени и проблемах, с которыми сталкиваются сильные элементы в поисках гармонии, Скалл догадался об этом. Он не мог винить Ви за то, что она искала связь, которая была бы <em> домом и безоговорочным принятием. </em></p><p>Однако Вайпер согласилась, что если дела пойдут плохо, то у них должен быть план побега — или даже шесть, чтобы соответствовать их паранойе. Скаллу это не нравилось, но он смягчался из-за того, что его друг оказалась в такой переделке вместе с ним.</p><p>По крайней мере, Вайпер объяснила ему, что такое мафия и Пламя. Что-то, что <em> никому больше </em> и в голову не пришло сделать.</p><p>Скалл даже не был уверен, что <em> знал бы </em> , что он был Небом, прежде чем стать Облаком, если бы не объяснение Вайпер. Надо сказать, что им обоим понадобилось ещё больше алкоголя после <em> этого </em>потрясения. Мысль о том, что если бы Волдеморт не вмешался в душу Гарри, они могли бы установить связь — что они были в процессе именно этого, и именно поэтому они смогли стать друзьями так быстро, прежде чем разошлись в разные стороны, а потом случилась война — это было умопомрачительно.</p><p>Скалл абсолютно не понравилась новость, что даже своей смертью Волдеморт умудрился испортить ему жизнь еще больше, и даже испортить его отношения со многими другими людьми.</p><p>Но он должен был признать, что был даже рад, что <em> знает </em>, почему он так вел себя со своей семьей и друзьями. И все это благодаря объяснениям Вайпер.</p><p>Вайпер действительно была отличным другом, и Скалл <em> ненавидел </em>, что Туман не бежит от всего этого бардака.</p><p>Вот почему он продолжал, все еще по-французски:</p><p>— <em> Ну, это становится все хуже, </em> — сказал он. — <em> у меня такое чувство, что эта миссия будет нашей последней. </em></p><p>— ...<em> Мы не умрем </em>, — решительно сказала Вайпер.</p><p>— <em> Нет, </em> — признался Скалл, потому что был совершенно уверен, что не это заставляло его нервничать, потому что смерть никогда его не пугала. Это должно было быть что-то другое, — <em> но что-то пойдет не так. </em></p><p>Долгое время Вайпер молчала, а Скалл просто мчался по дороге, стремясь поскорее добраться до своего фургона, а потом вернуться <em> домой </em> . В Логово, где его ждали сын и <em> семья </em>.</p><p>Фургон, его дом в цирке, заставлял сделать довольно большой крюк, но Скалл не мог позволить себе не сделать этого. Не тогда, когда Жуткий-Чувак-в-Железной-Шляпе уже так много на него имеет. Если ему нужно сделать крюк, чтобы попасть внутрь фургона, сделать вид, что он <em> остался там </em>, а затем аппарировать или перенестись портключом к своему дому, безопасно и незаметно для любого наблюдателя, который мог бы там быть, то Скалл так и сделает.</p><p>Безопасность его семьи была превыше всего. Так было всегда, и так будет. Именно из-за этого он и попал в эту переделку, и он не хотел все испортить.</p><p>Вечность, а на самом деле десять минут спустя, Вайпер осведомилась:</p><p>— <em> Что ты собираешься делать </em>? — Спросила она.</p><p>— <em> У меня ведь нет выбора, правда? </em> — Скалл фыркнул. — <em> Я в этом дерьме до самого конца, и я доведу все до конца, если только не найду выхода </em> . — Вайпер не ответила, и Скалл вздохнул. — <em> Я отправляюсь домой, к Энди и Тедди. Я проведу неделю с ними, с семьей, и буду готовиться к худшим сценариям развития событий. Я же говорил тебе, Ви, что-то должно случиться. </em></p><p>— <em> ...Я вижу, </em> — сказала  Вайпер, и в ее тоне было что-то мрачное, что-то такое, что обещало, что она не уйдет тихо, если это задание окажется какой-то ловушкой, — <em> жди меня к ужину в среду вечером. Я хочу черничный пирог. </em></p><p>— <em> Конечно, Ви, </em> — ласково сказал Скалл. — <em> Тедди будет рад тебя видеть. Я также приглашу Билла и Флер. Увидимся в среду. </em></p><p>Вайпер коротко попрощалась и отключилась, Скалл сделал то же самое всего несколько мгновений спустя. С легкой улыбкой он слегка наклонился, сворачивая вправо между двумя машинами.</p><p>Если у него оставалась всего одна неделя, он должен вернуться домой быстрее, чтобы извлечь из этого максимум пользы.</p><p>***</p><p>— Не против, если я присяду? — Спросил Ренато, наслаждаясь тем, как молодой человек в баре чуть не подпрыгнул от испуга.</p><p>— Чт… <em> Ренато! </em> — Проворчал Гарри, где-то между удивлением, раздражением и легким весельем.</p><p>Ренато улыбнулся ему, сел и заказал два напитка. Сидевший рядом с ним Гарри закатил глаза и допил остатки из своего бокала. Они оба молчали, а британец, казалось, оценивал Ренато. Киллер, конечно, мог понять почему.</p><p><em> Вновь </em> наткнуться друг на друга, в баре посреди <em> Китая </em>было очень подозрительно.</p><p>Только тот факт, что его чутье не обнаружило ничего подозрительного, и искреннее удивление, которое он увидел на лице собеседника, заставили его поверить, что это было просто счастливое совпадение. Вокруг не было ничего подозрительного, никто не смотрел на них неправильно. Никакой ловушки. Просто совпадение.</p><p>Судя по раздражению Гарри, когда он принялся за заказанный Ренато напиток, молодой человек в конце концов пришел к тому же выводу.</p><p>Или, может быть, смирился с тем, что Ренато не был плодом его воображения и не собирался оставлять его одного.</p><p>— Мы должны прекратить встречаться вот так, — сказал он криво, посылая наемному убийце легкую усмешку поверх своего бокала. — Или я начну думать, что ты преследуешь меня.</p><p>— Я мог бы сказать то же самое, — возразил Ренато и улыбнулся, когда молодой человек кивком признал его правоту. — Итак, Гарри, что привело тебя в этот очаровательный маленький город?</p><p>— Осмотр достопримечательностей, — ответил Гарри. — А тебя?</p><p>— Дела, — ответил Ренато.</p><p>Гарри слегка хмыкнул при этом, его глаза — все еще такие зеленые, все еще такие великолепные — смотрели куда-то вдаль. Он погрузился в свои мысли. Ренато оставил его в покое.</p><p>Было <em> что-то </em> — напряженность в воздухе — что было необычно. Может быть, это исходило от него, может быть, это был тот факт, что на следующий день он отправится на очередную миссию с Семеркой Сильнейших.</p><p>Его инстинкты дрогнули, напомнив ему о растущем ощущений, что что-то <em> не так </em>. Обычно Ренато принимал эти инстинкты близко к сердцу и немедленно отменял свою миссию, чтобы на некоторое время исчезнуть с лица земли.</p><p>Но он был опьянен Небесным Пламенем и ощущением зарождающейся связи хранителей, но ему было так тоскливо и так отчаянно хотелось найти гармонию, что он проигнорировал его — в конце концов, он был величайшим киллером в мире, что могло случиться?</p><p>Безжалостно отбросив эти мысли, Ренато решил, что именно его паранойя была причиной того, что сегодня вечером в воздухе что-то ощущалось. Это и, возможно, тот факт, что Гарри казался странно серьезным и немного грустным.</p><p>— Твой сын не с тобой? — Наконец спросил Ренато, вспомнив маленький, <em> яркий </em>сгусток энергии. Он ломал голову, пытаясь вспомнить имя женщины, которая была с ними во время их последней встречи, — Энди тоже?</p><p>— Ах, нет, — сказал Гарри, выходя из задумчивого состояния и слегка напряженно улыбаясь, — Нет, они не со мной. — Он вздохнул. — Я оставил их дома, на время этой поездки. Мне нужно было немного побыть одному.</p><p>— Понятно, — сказал Ренато. Может быть,<em> именно это </em>и было причиной такого напряжения. Гарри грустил. — Значит, мое общество нежелательно?</p><p>Какое-то мгновение Гарри просто смотрел на него, его взгляд был непонятным и напряженным. А потом его улыбка, которая была все еще необычно слабой и печальной, стала немного более искренней и веселой. Интересно, из-за чего, подумал Ренато. Возможно, виной всему флирт — в прошлый раз он тоже его позабавил.</p><p>— Нет, <em> Ренато </em>, — сказал он, и от того, как он произнес его имя, у него по спине побежали мурашки, — твоя компания не нежелательна.</p><p>— Я рад, — почти промурлыкал Ренато, обнаружив, что снова возвращается к  привычке к игривым, флиртующим шуткам, — я бы не хотел оставлять тебя одного холодной ночью.</p><p>— Мой герой, — сказал Гарри, изображая обморок. — Что бы я без тебя делал?</p><p>— Я уверен, ты бы справился, — великодушно сказал Ренато.</p><p>— О, я в этом уверен, — согласился Гарри, прежде чем выгнуть бровь. — Вопрос в том, справился бы <em> ты </em>.</p><p>— О? — Сказал Ренато, и его собственная бровь поползла вверх. — Неужели я слышу сомнение в моем мастерстве?</p><p>— Возможно, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — столько лет без моего общества... ты мог просто заржаветь.</p><p>— Ну, я думаю, мне придется быстро развеять <em> эту </em>мысль, — сказал Ренато.</p><p>— Надеюсь, <em> не слишком </em>быстро, — сказал Гарри.</p><p>В этой фразе было достаточно намеков, чтобы заставить Ренато весело фыркнуть.</p><p>Гарри ухмыльнулся и сделал глоток из своего бокала — все это время он рассеянно размышлял, стоит ли ему снова флиртовать с этим человеком.</p><p>Их встреча в этом баре <em> была </em>простым совпадением, но не совсем. В конце концов, Гарри прекрасно понимал, что они оба здесь по одной и той же причине. Осмотр достопримечательностей, дела — все означало одно и то же: на следующее утро они оба пойдут на место встречи на окраине города и отправятся в горы.</p><p>Подняться на гору, чтобы найти сокровище. Какая странная миссия!</p><p>И снова интуиция Гарри подала мрачный сигнал, еще раз подтвердив, что эта миссия провалится. </p><p>Возможно, именно поэтому он все еще сидел здесь и флиртовал с Ренато. Чутье подсказывало ему, что это будет последний раз за долгое время, если не вообще последний, когда им обоим представится возможность немного развлечься.</p><p>Он не решался согласиться на том основании, что, когда он был <em> Скаллом </em>, Ренато вел себя с ним совершенно ужасно.</p><p>Конечно, он мог это вынести, и иногда ему даже казалось забавным раздражать наемного убийцу, а потом скакать вокруг, как идиот, пока тот стреляет в него. Конечно же он, когда был в настроении, считал забавным тот факт, что они действительно <em> верили </em>его игре.</p><p>Но даже так, иногда он был <em> не </em> в настроении, и действия и слова Ренато были действительно ужасными. Это напомнило ему о детстве, об обусловленности, о жестоком обращении, от которого он все еще <em> пытался </em>избавиться.</p><p>Конечно, Гарри отчасти понимал точку зрения Ренато.</p><p>Для него и остальных то, что <em> Скалл </em>, гражданский каскадер, который не имел ни малейшего понятия о Пламени, боях и мафии, оказался в одной группе с ними, в качестве одного из Сильнейшей Семерки... это было оскорблением их гордости, их профессионализма.</p><p>То, что Скалл не воспринимал миссии всерьез, и то, что он <em> явно </em>не любил Луче, делало все еще хуже.</p><p>И все же Ренато действительно <em> нравился </em>Гарри. Вероятно, потому что Гарри не должен был быть никем иным, кроме как... гражданским, незнакомцем, с которым у него однажды была интрижка, и Ренато не сравнивал его ни с кем другим. Он не обижался на само его существование.</p><p>Это, а также то, что Скалл был немного раздражающим, в то время как Гарри не был (ну, если только он не хотел).</p><p>Только потому, что он до некоторой степени понимал это, а также из-за ощущения, что все пойдет не так, Гарри все еще флиртовал, как будто ничего не случилось.</p><p>Потому что, черт возьми, если это был последний раз, когда он <em> может </em> переспать с кем-нибудь, он собирался это сделать. Даже если этот кто-то Ренато.</p><p>Черт, да кого он обманывает?</p><p><em> Особенно </em>если это Ренато. Как бы сильно он ни ненавидел его в данный момент, секс с ним был потрясающим.</p><p>Может быть, с его стороны было жестоко использовать Ренато таким образом — он знал, кто такой Ренато, знал, что что-то не так, а киллер — нет.</p><p>Но Гарри не был святым, а Ренато вел себя ужасно с ним, когда он был Скаллом.</p><p>— Ну, <em> bellisimo </em>, — наконец сказал Гарри, улыбаясь Солнцу, — Как насчет того, чтобы сразиться с холодом и одиночеством, как ты мне обещал?</p><p>Да, подумал он, когда Ренато ухмыльнулся ему, он просто оставит все как есть. Ренато был прекрасным любовником, но он не заслуживал его сострадания. В конце концов, он был «величайшим киллером в мире». Если он не может справиться с проблемой без предупреждения Гарри, значит, он не заслуживает этого звания.</p><p>По крайней мере, у них обоих был хороший секс до того, как дерьмо попало в вентилятор.</p><p>***</p><p>Андромеда никак не могла уснуть. С тех пор как Гарри ушел на ту миссию в Китай, она не находила себе места.</p><p>— <em> Что-то пойдет не так </em> , — сказал Гарри с уверенностью человека, который видел, как изрядная доля его планов идет к черту. С той же уверенностью подростка, который когда-то добровольно шел навстречу своей смерти, он добавил: — <em> Я не уверен, что смогу вернуться. </em></p><p>Тедди был молод, слишком молод, чтобы понять это, но даже он знал, что что-то было не так. Он лип к крестному всю неделю, и Гарри позволил ему, проводя все свое свободное время, обнимая сына — потому что Тедди <em> был </em>его сыном во всем, кроме крови. Он обнимал и Андромеду, иногда слишком крепко, чтобы это могло быть чем-то иным, кроме отчаяния.</p><p>На самом деле, он обнимал всех членов семьи, когда они приезжали в гости, и это явно их напрягало. Гарри был <em> не из тех </em>, кто обнимает людей без всякой причины. Он искал утешения в общении с близкими — либо утешая их, либо самого себя. После войны он был очень тактильным и продолжал быть таким же с Тедди, но в остальном все еще избегал слишком большого контакта.</p><p>Она не знала, что было самым худшим.</p><p>Может быть, Гарри просто смирился с тем, что попал в какую-то ловушку? Может быть, из-за этого он плакал, когда Тедди спал, перед тем как уйти из дома? Может быть, именно поэтому он готовил их любимые блюда и даже обнимал Вайпер, когда иллюзионистка пришла на ужин, несмотря на то, что они <em> оба </em>не были тактильными людьми?</p><p>А может быть, именно поэтому Андромеда теперь ждала возвращения молодого человека, которого считала своим племянником — почти сыном.</p><p>Тедди тоже ждал уже три дня — <em> три дня с тех пор, как Гарри уехал, а от него не было никаких вестей, </em> — чтобы отец вернулся. Он сидел допоздна и просыпался среди ночи. Он был таким же беспокойным, как и его бабушка. Только тот факт, что он так долго бодрствовал, доводя себя до исступления, истощил его настолько, что теперь он спал. Свернувшись калачиком в постели Андромеды вместо нее, пока на кухне она ждала хоть <em> чего-нибудь.  </em></p><p>Было уже так поздно, и она очень устала, но все же не могла заснуть. Воспоминания о войне продолжали мелькать в ее голове, когда она тоже ждала. Держа радио рядом, слушая имена погибших, ожидая услышать, будет ли среди них ее муж или дочь. Держа палочку так же близко, как и аптечку первой помощи, потому что, возможно, они придут домой окровавленные, и ей придется их латать.</p><p>Она сражалась во время войны и ждала. Много.</p><p>В конце концов, борьба мало что дала, как и ожидание. Ее муж был убит в бегах, а затем ее дочь в последней битве в Хогвартсе. Тедди — это все, что у нее осталось.</p><p>Тедди и Гарри. Гарри, который сражался и <em> умер </em>за них. Который плакал вместе с ней на похоронах Нимфадоры и Ремуса. Который держал Тедди так нежно, но с абсолютно испуганным выражением на лице.</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, как воспитывать ребенка, — сказал он, обнимая Тедди так, словно тот был самой драгоценной вещью в мире, и он боялся, что сломает его. — Что мне делать, Энди?</p><p>Энди не очень хорошо знала Гарри Поттера, но она познакомилась с <em> Гарри </em>, крестным отцом ее внука. Усталый подросток — молодой человек, который просыпался среди ночи от кошмаров и готовил для нее блинчики, и который напевал колыбельные для Тедди, хотя маленький мальчик не давал ему спать в течение нескольких часов. Тот самый, кто был связующим звеном между столькими людьми, любившими путешествовать и одинаково любившими семейные встречи.</p><p><em> Если она потеряет и Гарри </em> , поняла она однажды, наблюдая, как он смеется, обнимая Тедди, и все вокруг них в муке, <em> это сломает ее. </em></p><p>Андромеда крепче сжала радио, молчаливое и холодное, даже когда сгорбилась над стойкой. В кухне было мучительно тихо и пусто, только тикали часы, давая ей понять, что Земля все еще вращается, что все это реально. Что она одна, а Тедди спит в соседней комнате и ждет, как всегда.</p><p>Затем внезапно раздался резкий треск, и прежде чем она успела даже подумать об этом, она вскочила со своего места, в спешке позволив радио упасть на пол. Звук доносился из ее комнаты, где находился Тедди.</p><p>Андромеда была готова дать отпор любому незваному гостю, когда она ворвалась в комнату, вспышки белых масок и темных одежд заполнили ее разум — но это быстро прошло.</p><p>Рядом с Тедди, склонившись над ее внуком, с такой неподвижностью, которая была неестественна для маленьких детей, стоял ребенок. Она застыла, ее разум остановился, даже когда она попыталась понять, что происходит. Она зажгла свет на кончике своей палочки.</p><p>Свет осветил фиолетовые волосы ребенка, и Андромеда замерла. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем малыш повернулся к ней. Лицо бледное, как смерть, чрезмерный макияж, пирсинг… Слишком молодое лицо Скалла исказилось в кривой улыбке.</p><p>— Привет, Энди, — поздоровался он, и его голос был слишком высоким, а слова неуклюжими.</p><p>— Гарри, — выдохнула она с облегчением, которое боролось в ней с замешательством.</p><p>— Ты такая большая, — тихо сказал Гарри — Скалл. Затем он повернулся к Тедди, и его голос дрогнул, как у ребенка перед тем, как он начал плакать, как у Гарри, когда они хоронили мертвых после битвы, и он выдохнул, - он такой <em> большой </em>.</p><p>Андромеда даже не думала об этом. Она сунула палочку обратно в рукав и подошла, чтобы подхватить его на руки. Гарри напрягся, но позволил ей вынести себя из комнаты на кухню. Когда они пришли туда, они оба проигнорировали сломанное радио на полу, и Энди не стала комментировать тот факт, что фиолетовые волосы Скалла были единственным, что она могла видеть — он уткнулся лицом ей в плечо.</p><p>Долгое время они так и сидели на кухне, Андромеда крепко обнимала Скалла, а его тело сотрясали рыдания. Она не была уверена, почему он так плачет, не была уверена, должна ли она бояться или радоваться тому, что он <em> дома </em> и <em> жив </em>.</p><p>В конце концов он успокоился и устроился у нее на коленях, выглядя ужасно несчастным. Однако после войны у Гарри появилась привычка улыбаться даже тогда, когда он не был счастлив, и поэтому он улыбнулся ей — маленькой, напряженной и печальной улыбкой. Энди тоже улыбнулась в ответ.</p><p>— Ты жив, — сказала она, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.</p><p>— Да, — сказал Гарри, и в его голосе прозвучал едва заметный намек на облегчение. Вскоре его поглотила странная горечь, и он добавил: — Но все <em> пошло </em>наперекосяк.</p><p>И он рассказал ей о восхождении на гору вместе с остальными. О том, как они вдруг потеряли возможность двигаться. О вспыхнувшем свете и о боли, вызванной изменением. Тяжесть Проклятия — с большой буквы — легла на его плечи, а еще одна — на шею. О смятении, гневе и горе. О предательстве Луче, потому что <em> она знала </em>. О том, как он оставил остальных всего через день, потому что не хотел сломаться перед ними — потому что думал, что не сломается. О том, как он даже оставил там Ви, потому что вдруг вспомнил, что дома его ждут.</p><p>— Я такой маленький, — сказал он сдавленным голосом. — Я больше не могу держать Тедди. Как же мне воспитывать его, когда я младше его?</p><p>— Мы найдем способ, — сказала ему Андромеда, — обязательно найдем. Я рядом и я помогу. — Она улыбнулась немного устало. — Мы пережили и худшее. Видели и более страшные проклятия. Должен же быть какой-то способ снять его.</p><p>— Да, — Гарри не очень-то в это верил, но все же кивнул.</p><p>Энди кивнула в ответ и начала строить планы. Конечно, среди всех членов их большой, странной семьи должен был <em> кто-то </em>, кто может найти решение.</p><p>Так и должно было быть.</p><p>***</p><p>Лучше быть проклятым, чем мертвым.</p><p>Гарри все еще мог видеться с друзьями, растить сына и готовить, больше используя свою магию, чем руки. Он все еще мог ездить на байке, уменьшив свой собственный — тот самый, который Сириус подарил ему, когда он был подростком. Он мог делать все, что угодно, и ему не нужно было никого оставлять позади.</p><p>Однако в некоторые дни быть проклятым казалось худшим выбором.</p><p>Он больше не мог обнимать Тедди. Он не мог выполнять те же трюки, что и раньше, его тело было слишком маленьким. Он не мог работать в цирке, не мог выступать перед публикой. Он не мог поступать так, как ему хотелось — так много людей смотрели на него, как на ребенка, некоторые ворковали над ним и спрашивали, где его родители, но никто из них не оставлял его одного.</p><p>Гарри снова пришлось привыкать к своему дому, ко всему на свете. Он должен был научиться приспосабливаться к новым размерам, к новой силе, которая не подходила его телу, к Проклятию, постоянно высасывающему его Пламя. Его магия иногда странно реагировала, как будто он был слишком молод или слишком силен.</p><p>На его плечах лежал тяжелый груз, и ужасное сознание того, что однажды Проклятие спадет, но все будет не так, как надеялись его друзья — он не станет снова взрослым, он просто умрет.</p><p>Он должен был жить, как ребенок, с осознанием того, что его дни сочтены, что, возможно, однажды он не проснется и без предупреждения оставит всех.</p><p>Это было ужасно — видеть, как Тедди растет, и оставаться маленьким, то,что ему приходится смотреть на своего собственного сына снизу вверх. Конечно, он не показывал этого, но иногда он <em> тосковал </em>по своему взрослому телу. Он хотел уметь печь без магии и неуклюжих движений. Он хотел иметь возможность играть в квиддич со своей семьей. Он хотел иметь возможность съесть что-нибудь острое, чтобы у него после этого не опухло лицо, и иметь возможность спать вповалку со своими друзьями, не боясь, что они раздавят его во сне.</p><p>Он хотел стоять <em> рядом </em>с Тедди на его свадьбе с Виктуар, как гордый отец, которым он был, вместо того чтобы сидеть на его плече, как похожий на ребенка паразит.</p><p>Итак, из-за всего этого и сотен тысяч других причин Гарри был рад, что его друзья помогали ему искать лекарство.</p><p>Ви тоже искала.</p><p>Возможно, это было немного эгоистично, потому что он все еще хотел, чтобы Вайпер не была проклята, но все же... Гарри был рад, что Ви была с ним в этом беспорядке. И это помогало.</p><p>Они оба находились в одной и той же лодке. Обоим малышам приходилось смотреть снизу вверх на семейных обедах, приспосабливаться к одним и тем же вещам. Вайпер была теперь еще более частым гостем, находя такое же утешение, как и он, в знакомой обстановке. Их семья — даже если Ви все еще немного стеснялась своей к ней принадлежности — делала все возможное, чтобы относиться к ним так, как будто ничего не изменилось, и это было приятно.</p><p>Однако, они все еще искали способ снять проклятие.</p><p>Гарри знал, что другие Аркобалено — так они теперь назывались — тоже отчаянно ищут решение. Он почти сочувствовал им, так как все они были обмануты — в отличие от него, который <em> знал </em>, что все пойдет не так. И в отличие от него, у них не было никакого предшествующего опыта из проклятий и событий, меняющих жизнь.</p><p>Возможно, именно поэтому он не порвал с ними все связи. Будь проклято его слишком большое, слишком всепрощающее сердце. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать и следил за ними, хотя они в этом и не нуждались.</p><p>Вот откуда он знал, что они все еще ищут выход.</p><p>Но чутье, тот же самый инстинкт, который говорил ему, что все пойдет не так, как надо, подсказывало ему, что это бесполезно. <em> Нет никакого решения, никакого лечения </em>, казалось, шептал он.</p><p> </p><p>(Но однажды, десятилетия спустя, это чувство изменилось, превратившись в нечто сродни надежде. <em> В конце концов, возможно, решение найдется </em>.</p><p>Много позже Скалл поймет, что именно в этот день Савада Тсунаеши встретил Реборна.</p><p>Но это уже совсем другая история.) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>